Breathe Your Life Into Me
by LunnVic
Summary: Y, desde el principio, estábamos condenados. Todo tenía sentido. Los insultos, los golpes, la sangre. Y lo que sólo podía ser uno, en realidad era dos. Yullen. Spoilers chap. 189 en adelante.
1. Riot!

_Bueno, después de un fic largo Laven y un OneShot Yullen como entrenamiento, creo que estoy preparada para comenzar con un fic largo Yullen, XD._

_Como advertencias sólo puedo decir: violencia (amo la sangre), mal vocabulario, posible lemon (o lime), muertes, etc etc._

_Los capítulos serán cortos, porque la verdad es que no doy abasto, y si llego a las 2.000 palabras me doy con un canto en los dientes XD._

_Y, oh, sino queréis rayaros la cabezas con teorías súper-mega-rayantes del manga, y no queréis comeros muchos muchos spoilers, mejor que no sigáis leyendo (o que no comencéis, vaya)._

_Y, bueno, por último: -Man no me pertenece. Si me perteneciese, quitaría la R del "Gray", y todo tendría mucho más sentido =)_

_________________________

**Prólogo:**

-No pareces el mismo.

Él sólo alzó una ceja, haciéndome ver que me había oído, pero que ignoraba mi comentario. Ambos sosteníamos las copas a medio llenar de champán como si nos hubieran caído del cielo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te has mirado a un espejo? Pareces uno de esos niños ricos repelentes y consentidos –su mirada se clavó en mi cuello, y sonreí-. Por Dios, quítate ese lazo. Es horrible.

Se arregló la corbata, algo incómodo, y mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, regodeándome interiormente por aquel comportamiento suyo, mucho más irascible a lo normal. Yo sabía que tenía ganas de huir de aquella música pastelosa, del banquete, del esmoquin y del baile. Me miró de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

-Me las pagarás todas juntas, niño maldito.

Reí por lo bajo, dándole la espalda. Lenalee se nos acercaba, deslumbrante con su vestido de gala verde esmeralda. Me apresuré a responderle, mirándolo con advertencia:

-Me dijiste que esta noche mandaba yo.

Me devolvió una risotada sarcástica:

-¿Y te lo creíste? Bastante tengo con aguantar esta estúpida ocurrencia de ese desequilibrado mental.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, y dejé la esbelta copa en la decorada mesa de un golpe:

-¡Era una promesa! –exclamé entre dientes, sintiéndome engañado. Bueno, no era la primera vez que me la jugaba de aquella manera. ¿Cuándo aprendería a no confiar en sus palabras? Sobretodo cuando está a medio camino de desnudarte, no había que creerle nada.

Y menos si era un chantaje.

Simplemente alzó la copa hacia mí en señal de brindis, con una media sonrisa triunfal, y tomó un largo trago.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, moyashi –susurró, pasándose la lengua por los labios húmedos de alcohol.

Y, entonces, ocurrió la explosión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**1. Riot!**

-¿Qué haces aquí, imbécil? –me espetó, tan amable y delicado como siempre.

Me giré para mirarlo, dado que había ido directo al corredor donde Fou descansaba, creyendo que encontraría allí al japonés, siendo sometido al examen previo de seguridad de la Rama Asiática. No había esperado verlo salir de la cafetería junto con Bak, el supervisor asiático.

-No trates así a Walker, Kanda –intentó conciliar Bak, con cara de circunstancias.

Kanda bufó, ignorándolo deliberadamente. Sonreí al supervisor, haciéndole un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto. Sabíamos como era Kanda.

-Nos han asignado otra misión –le comenté, acercándome a ellos. Anduvimos por un corredor por el que nunca me parecía haber estado.

-¿Otra? –inquirió, con la voz crispada de rabia e incredulidad.

Me encogí de hombros.

-A la tercera va la vencida. Komui cree que si estamos mucho tiempo juntos le acabaré cayendo bien –le expliqué a Bak por lo bajo, mientras Kanda seguía dirigiendo la marcha hacia sabía Dios dónde.

-Tss. Iluso.

Desvié la vista. Me intentaba tomar con humor la aversión que Kanda tenía hacia mí, aunque era como una espina que tenía clavada en mi orgullo. Había demostrado que estaba a su altura y, aún así, él seguía despreciándome a cada oportunidad. Así que yo sólo podía contestar a sus ocurrencias, amenazarlo, que me siguiese el juego, y acabar gritándonos en cualquier lugar o momento.

-Eh… ¿adónde vamos?

Nos habíamos detenido al final del corredor, ante una puerta grande pero aún así sencilla. Se oían voces al otro lado. Antes de que pudiésemos acercarnos más, la puerta se abrió, y por ella salió Fou, con aspecto de haber sido sacada de quicio. Tras ella caminaba despacio un asiático que parecía afable, con un tatuaje romboide en su frente y calva. Fruncí el ceño ante ellos dos.

-¡Oh, Bak! –gritaba ella-. ¡Ha vuelto a meterse los auriculares en los calzoncillos!

El anciano reía por lo bajo, y parecía estar bastante orgulloso de su hazaña. Pero pronto se fijó en el japonés, y su risa a trompicones se paró en seco. Vi cómo echaba mano a algo guardado en las profundidades de sus ropas, en algún lugar que no quería siquiera adivinar; y se lo colocaba en las orejas.

-Kanda… –susurró.

Fou puso los ojos en blanco, y se apartó de la puerta. Observé cómo Kanda avanzaba hacia el anciano, y cómo éste apoyaba una mano en su antebrazo. Aquello era muy… íntimo. Desvié la vista, desconcertado. Bak me hizo darme la vuelta, mientras Kanda cerraba la puerta tras de sí. El japonés me dirigió una última mirada, y no supe identificar el mensaje.

-¿Quién es? –pregunté-. No lo había visto por aquí.

Bak sonrió ampliamente:

-Pues fue quien te dio de comer cuando estabas manco, majo –intervino rudamente Fou. Me estremecí ante la mención de mi brazo izquierdo, y apreté fuertemente la mano, asegurándome de que seguía allí. Procuré seguir sonriendo.

-También es quien diseña y da forma a las Inocencias de tipo equipo. Hace una entrevista al exorcista, lo mide, le hace dibujar cosas extrañas… y luego elige el arma. De momento no se ha equivocado.

-¿Kanda necesita una espada nueva? –pregunté. Que yo supiese, Mugen había sido reconstruida por completo hacía poco, tras la pelea en el Arca, y no lo había visto incómodo con su nuevo acero.

Bak negó con la cabeza:

-Sólo es… una pequeña revisión.

¿Revisión? ¿A apenas un mes de haber salido de la forja?

-Pero…

-Te ha dicho que es una pequeña revisión, mocoso –me cortó Fou de nuevo-. No preguntes más.

Ambos miraban al final del corredor, y evitaron todo contacto con mi mirada.

Algo raro pasaba allí.

Algo relacionado con Kanda.

_________________

Veintiocho grados y una humedad asfixiante.

O, al menos, eso era lo que nos esperaba en nuestro próximo destino. Había esperado la salida de Kanda junto con Lenalee y los demás en la Cámara de la Puerta durante casi tres horas. Había visto cómo el sarpullido de Bak se extendía por toda su cara y cómo Fou reprimía los celos que un robot como ella no debería sentir. Charlas con Rohfa, miradas encontradas de exasperación con Lenalee y curiosas e incómodas hacia los dos medio-akumas que nos acompañaban.

Pero, por fin, todo eso había acabado.

-Recuerda: 66600253, ¿lo tienes?

Asentí, alzando el pulgar hacia Reever, que me devolvió la sonrisa. Atravesé el Arca, donde me esperaba Kanda con los ojos cerrados. Grabándose la clave, quizá.

-Cambio de última hora –le informé, mientras Link cruzaba tras de mí y me apartaba de un empellón que pretendía ser cortés.

Kanda aguardó.

-Al final sólo vamos a ir nosotros tres. Parecer ser que ha habido visos de otra Inocencia en Nueva Inglaterra, así que han mandado allí a Lenalee y a los terceros exorcistas.

Él bufó entre dientes, pero no dijo nada. Comenzado a andar por entre las impolutas calles del Arca, revisando los carteles marcados en las puertas azules y esperando encontrar la que nos había sido asignada. Debería haber un gran cartel que rezase "Misión Kanda-Walker". Nunca decíamos la situación exacta de las misiones, por si acaso volvía a pasar lo de Suman. Se me encogió el corazón cuando me acordé del Exorcista parasitario que me había costado un brazo y una mano quebrada el salvarlo. ¿Y para qué? Para deshacerse en miles de Teases.

Tras un buen rato abriendo y cerrando puertas mal etiquetadas, casi entré en el estado de nervios crítico. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita puerta? Debería estar entre la conexión con Grecia e India, ¿verdad? Y, entonces, ¿por qué no había puerta?

Link tomaba apuntes con su habitual parsimonia, y Kanda sólo seguía nuestros pasos. Me paré en seco, y me giré hacia ellos.

-No la encuentro.

Me miraron. Link frunció el ceño.

-Pues volvamos y que el Supervisos se encargue.

Torcí el gesto. No veía necesario deshacer todo lo andado. Pero sabía que el Inspector no me dejaría preguntarle al Arca. Me mordí el labio inferior, pensando en el modo de proponérselo.

-¿Y por qué no abres tú una? –preguntó Kanda.

Link se volvió hacia él.

-Walker no está autorizado para…

-Es para lo único que sirve –le cortó-. Apúntalo en la libretita y dejémonos de gilipolleces.

Sonreí interiormente. La impaciencia de Kanda siempre aparecía en los momentos oportunos. Y la mayoría de las veces me venían bien. Al parecer, a Kanda le exasperaba aún más el estricto Inspector que yo mismo.

-Alguna vez serás reprendido, Kanda –le dijo Link, mientras apuntaba algo con rabia en sus papeles.

-Me gustaría ver eso.

Esperé con paciencia a que las chispas se desvaneciesen entre ellos, y luego pregunté:

-Entonces, ¿puedo?

Link asintió sin mirarme. Sonreí imperceptiblemente, oliendo la victoria. Me concentré, y dejé aparecer una brillante Puerta a mi derecha. Link me siguió cuando la atravesé, aunque Kanda se quedó fuera, aguardando.

Esperaba ser rápido, o sería Kanda quien me mataría esta vez.

__________________

Ese enano tardaba demasiado.

Si antes no había aguantado al estúpido moyashi a mi lado, en esos momentos era simplemente una tortura continua. Porque ya no era sólo él, no, sino que el perrito faldero del mojigato alemán lo seguía a todas partes. Y ese "todas partes" era yo, claro. Lo había mandado a la mierda varias veces, pero sólo porque ya había sobrepasado el límite de la irritación. No me hacía gracia que el moyashi disfrutase de aquellos momentos en los que vejaba al rubio. Porque lo hacía, claro que lo hacía. Estaba tan harto de él como yo, pero cerraba la boca porque era un jodido mártir, y encima se había mostrado lo suficientemente astuto como para dejar que yo me encargase de él. Quizá hasta Komui lo veía así, y por eso nos mandaba juntos a tantas misiones últimamente. Proteger la integridad psíquica del enano era muchísimo más importante que cualquier otra cosa, por supuesto.

Ese estúpido enano tardaba demasiado.

El portal luminoso seguía abierto ante mí, y me dirigí hacia él. No oía melodía alguna, así que el moyashi no estaba abriendo un nuevo enlace con Istambul o donde fuese que nos habían mandado.

Atravesé la puerta para gritarle cuatro cosas, pero me detuve en silencio.

Link daba cabezazos de sueño, fingiendo estar revisando los apuntes de su inseparable librito. Estaba en una posición ideal para vengarse de él, pero no era el Inspector lo que me llamaba la atención.

Era el moyashi, con las manos casi rozando las teclas de aquel imponente piano. Pero no miraba a las teclas, siquiera Tincampy le mostraba aquellos símbolos que podía leer. Al contrario, miraba con fijeza su reflejo en la gran cristalera que cubría toda la pared. O no. No, no miraba su reflejo, miraba más allá, a algo que parecía estar por encima de su hombro.

Y le hablaba.

-Seguro que sabes donde está. Lo necesito ahora.

Silencio. Fruncí el ceño, pero no me moví un mínimo.

-Ya veo… no creo que esto le guste a Link.

Y deslizó sus dedos sobre el teclado, tocando dos simples notas. El aire se estremeció un momento, y supe al instante que el enano no había encontrado el enlace a Turquía, sino que había abierto uno nuevo.

Se volvió para avisar a Link, y clavó sus ojos grises en mí, alarmado.

-¿Kanda?

-¿Con quién hablabas, moyashi?

Su mirada se endureció, y sonreí.

-Mi nombre es Allen.

Reí por lo bajo. Crucé la sala en dos zancadas, acercándome al supervisor mojigato, y le zarandeé lo más bruscamente que podía. Lo sentí dar un pequeño brinco, y me miró con una cara increíblemente despierta. Despierta y odiosa, si se me permitiese añadir.

Se levantó con lentitud, y miró al imbécil, que atravesaba la puerta en aquellos momentos.

-Segundo Exorcista Kanda Yuu –¿realmente hacía falta tratarme con tanta pomposidad?-. Si tiene información que reportar…

-¿Y usted? ¿Tiene información que reportar? ¿O prefiere dormir?

Se tensó. Sabía que así le hacía un favor al enano, cosa que no me hacía nada de gracia. Pero aquello sería interesante si no lo mataban por hereje tan pronto. Al fin y al cabo, parecía ser que al moyashi le gustaba hablar solo. O quizá no estaba exactamente solo.

Él cerró la puerta a la Habitación del piano en cuanto pasamos a través de ella. Parecía nervioso, esperando una sentencia.

-Espero no toparme con ninguna clase de confidencia secreta entre vosotros dos.

-Descuide –contestó el moyashi, extrañado. Luego me miró atentamente. Finalmente asintió, un agradecimiento mudo que preferí ignorar.

Echamos a andar hacia donde teníamos nuestro nuevo enlace. Ahora sí se leía claramente "Misión Kanda-Walker", y me pregunté si eso también lo había creado el enano. Alcé una ceja, divertido.

Así que el leal, tierno e inocente Allen Walker también tenía sus secretos para la Orden.

Qué curioso.


	2. Veintiocho grados

_Realmente no debería actualizar tan deprisa… pero si algo aprenderéis sobre mí en este tiempo es que soy una escritora compulsiva y, por lo tanto, una actualizadora totalmente obsesionada con lo que escribe, XD._

_Y que aún no he empezado con el capítulo 3, por eso no me preocupa, porque me pongo a escribir y en dos horas tengo el capítulo (L)._

_Bueno, Dirrrrclaimer: -Man no me pertenece porque, si lo hiciera, en cada tres viñetas aparecería Kanda en yukata y con la coleta-baja-de-relax =)_

_________________________

**2. Veintiocho grados.**

Veintiocho grados y una humedad asfixiante, tal y como había dicho el enano. No me gustaba Turquía, me exasperaban los lugares demasiado cálidos, porque los uniformes eran diseñados para proteger del frío, no del calor. Me pasé la palma de la mano por las sienes, donde gotas de sudor se habían formado, y me limpié rápidamente. El sudor fue a parar a uno de los repliegues del uniforme, no estaba como para sacar pañuelitos.

Otra cosa que odiaba de allí era el gentío, el barullo continuo que entaponaba mis oídos. El enano también parecía estar bastante agobiado, luchando contra la multitud que lo arrastraba hacia atrás. Con lo pequeño que era podía simplemente esquivar a las personas, pero no, él tenía que caminar en recto, se le llevase por delante quien se le llevase. Sin embargo, Link parecía bastante cómodo, encontrando siempre el hueco por el cual avanzar entre la muchedumbre. La música se oía en el aire, el incienso se pegaba a la nariz y olía a humanidad. Era asqueroso.

-¡Ah, ahí está! –oí gritar al moyashi, señalando a un punto por delante de nosotros.

Avanzamos hacia el pequeño bazar que había señalado. Allí había un Buscador cuyo nombre desconocía (el enano parecía tener bastante confianza con él. Creo que le llamaba Toma, y ese nombre me sonaba de antiguas misiones), y un turco de aspecto apacible, con las vestimentas típicas de su tierra de un tenue color beige.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó el moyashi-. Como ahora viajamos más rápido no nos dan reportes sobre la misión.

-Es sobre la Mezquita Azul –nos explicó el supuesto Toma-. Fue construida entre 1609 y 1616 por el sultán Ahmed I, y el interior está decorado con azulejos y pinturas de colores azules.

¿Acaso no podía dejarse de explicaciones e ir al grano? Había que ver cómo les gustaba darle a la lengua a esos malditos Buscadores.

-El caso es que por las noches ha habido gente que dice que cambian de color, que se ven luces, sonidos. Éste hombre dice que estuvo ayer noche allí, y que lo vio.

El turco asintió, comprendiendo que Toma acababa de nombrarlo. Juré por lo bajo al oírle hablar un osmanlí cerrado y difícil, y encima en un tono bajo, como si hablase para el cuello de su chaqueta. Bufé, reuniendo paciencia en toneladas. No le entendí la mitad de lo que dijo, simples palabras sueltas sobre colorines de fantasía, y luces brillantes. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo al día pasaba aquel hombre en el bazar con la pipa en la boca. Seguro que eso explicaba con creces las visiones.

Cuando terminé de hablar, el pelo-viejo me miró, perdido. No había entendido nada, así que encima me tocaba hablar de más.

-¿Qué ha dicho, Kanda?

-Lo mismo que el Buscador pero en primera persona –respondí rudamente.

El hombre le dijo algo a Allen, que lo miró con detenimiento, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba claro que el idiota del hombre no sabía nada de inglés, y yo empezaba a dudar que supiese hablar su propia lengua.

-Eh, tú, repite –le espeté, manejando lo que recordaba del idioma.

Él asintió, servicial, y por fin lo entendí:

-El suceso ocurre al caer el Sol, hasta entonces podéis alojaros en mi humilde casa, y después tomar residencia allí hasta que podáis hallar la solución, Exorcistas.

-Eso sería muy amable de su parte –respondí.

Y eché a andar tras el hombre turco, sin prestar atención a si el idiota y su perrito faldero me seguían.

____________________

Me desperté de golpe, alarmado. Me incorporé, buscando la razón por la que había abandonado el sueño, y la encontré. Kanda acababa de meter una buena patada al colchón donde había estado acostado, desplazándolo hasta que había quedado en diagonal sobre el suelo de la habitación. Lo miré, aturdido.

-No pensarías que encima te iba a despertar "delicadamente" –me espetó, dándome la espalda y saliendo de la estancia con un portazo.

Me desperecé, intentando calcular la hora, dado que todo estaba absolutamente oscuro y hacía un agradable frío en la habitación. Por la ventana, todo parecía estar decorado con una red de antorchas y reflejos de agua. Estaba claro que allí aún no había llegado la electricidad. Esperaba que el invento del señor Edison les llegase algún día.

-Walker –llamó Link, y lo seguí hasta abajo, donde el hombre que nos había alojado (su nombre aún desconocido) nos despidió con educación junto al resto de su familia.

Nosotros seguimos a Toma que, al parecer, había aprendido el camino hasta la Mezquita Azul, y nos guiaba hasta allí. Comenzaba a pesarme la lengua, y sabía que era por la falta de uso. Hacía bastante tiempo que no mantenía una charla con alguien, si bien porque yo mismo evitaba a Lenalee (siempre acababa mirándome como si fuese a morir brevemente), o bien porque Lavi había sido enviado a una misión de larga duración, y hacía bastante que no lo veía. Lo echaba de menos. O, más bien, echaba de menos que comenzase a hablar y no parase incluso aunque yo estuviese totalmente dormido delante de él. A veces había despertado y él seguía hablando tan tranquilo. La voz de Lavi era como un somnífero infalible, aunque últimamente parecía bastante desesperado con la nueva forma de viajar de la Orden, a través del Arca. El perder horas y horas de hablar él sólo en el tren parecía afectarlo de veras.

Porque, claro, una misión con Kanda y Link como únicos acompañantes era un suplicio. Link sólo abría la boca para recordarme normas o impedirme hacer algo. Y Kanda sólo se dirigía a mí para insultarme. Suspiré levemente, deseando recoger la Inocencia y volver a casa de una vez por todas. Entrenar un poco, pelearme con Timothy por comida, quizá, o simplemente conversar con Marie. Incluso los gritos de niña de Komui serían bienvenidos. Cualquiera en mi lugar ya se habría vuelto loco, seguro.

Pasamos por delante de un enorme bazar en el que vendían vasijas. Una limpia cristalera lo ocupaba todo y, a la luz de las antorchas, la sombra que me perseguía parecía un enorme manto redondo. Me estremecí, sin lograr apartar la vista del supuesto Decimocuarto. Sabía que Kanda me estaba mirando en ese momento, como cada vez que pasábamos por delante de una ventana o vidriera pero, chocantemente, me sentía seguro. Era una sensación extraña el sentirme seguro bajo la mirada del frío Exorcista, pero no le había retransmitido a Link mi conversación con el Decimocuarto en el Arca. Eso debería asustarme, pero sucedía todo lo contrario. Simplemente tenía que seguir actuando normal, sin meter de nuevo la pata. Así le quietaría problemas a Kanda. Por si algún día... me sacudí esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

-Aquí es –oí decir a Toma, y me paré en seco justo a tiempo de no chocar contra él.

Miré por encima de su hombro, y se me escapó un "Oh" bastante largo. Era una construcción enorme, preciosa. Los almiranes parecían rozar las estrellas con su altura, y las tres cúpulas imponían con su grandeza.

Atravesamos el patio ajardinado que nos llevaba hasta la mezquita, y la primera de las luces misteriosas apareció, como un pájaro de luz que sobrevolaba las cúpulas. Oí a Kanda desenvainar a Mugen y acelerar el paso. Un guardián bastante asustado nos abrió una de las puertas de paso de la construcción. Kanda y yo nos escondimos en una de las esquinas de la mezquita, mientras Toma se quedaba en la puerta, agachado, esperando poder ser útil en algún momento.

Alcé la vista al techo, donde aquella luz seguía moviéndose rápidamente de un lado a otro, como burlándose de nosotros. Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de azulejos de un intenso color azul y pinturas florales igualmente azules o verdes. Kanda me señaló un punto en concreto, y agudicé la vista. Pronto, el fenómeno se extendió, y el color azul que predominaba se transfiguró en un luminoso amarillo. Después rojo. Después violeta. Y vuelta a empezar.

Nos pusimos en pie, puesto que mi ojo izquierdo no reaccionaba, y avanzamos hacia el lugar donde había comenzado a cambiar la pared, una enorme columna cilíndrica en uno de los extremos de la mezquita. Aquello parecía demasiado sencillo.

Kanda avanzaba delante de mí, imponente como él sólo, siempre al frente. Nunca admitiría el respeto y la admiración que sentía por él, y el odio también fundado a base de malos tratos hacia mí y los demás. Lo observé atentamente y, entonces, él se volvió a mirarme.

-Moy…

Sentí el dolor aguzo en mi pupila un momento antes de verlo.

-¡KANDA!

Él alzó a Mugen en reflejo, pero era demasiado tarde. El Akuma se lanzó hacia él a la velocidad del rayo, embistiéndolo con fuerza. Corrí tras ellos, que acabaron rodando por los suelos despejados de la mezquita. El acero de Mugen brillaba en la Oscuridad, y yo hice aparecer el ancho filo de mi Inocencia.

El alma del Akuma me miró directamente a los ojos, las náuseas acudieron a mi garganta, haciéndome convulsionar. La última vez, con mi ojo izquierdo bloqueado, había sido una gran ventaja en mi lucha, dado que no podía ver el alma putrefacta y corrompida del Akuma de nivel cuatro. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba justo delante de mí, apestando a muerte e infierno. Me quedé pálido.

-Walker –llamó Link, mirándome fijamente.

Desperté. Kanda estaba tendido en el suelo, y el Nivel Cuatro lo tenía acorralado contra éste, empujando su Mugen. Corrí hacia ellos y ataqué al Akuma, que interceptó mi espada. Sabía que costaría bastante llegar siquiera a dañarle, pero por lo menos había logrado darle más espacio de movimiento al japonés, que había logrado ponerse en pie. Arremetí de nuevo, sintiendo cómo la Inocencia de defensa envolvía mi cuerpo, protegiéndome apenas del demonio blanco. La artillería impactaba contra mi cuerpo igualmente, y mi espada no lograba desviar todas las balas del Akuma. Impactaban, una tras otra, atravesándome por completo. Olía a sangre, podía oler mi propia sangre más allá del hedor ocre a humo.

Lancé una estocada, pero él me esquivó con una risita. Kanda lo interceptó por detrás, rozando su espalda con Mugen, pero el Akuma se impulsó hasta la alturas. Miramos cómo ascendía, y nos faltó tiempo para correr hacia los pocos bancos que había en los extremos de la sala, con los que nos propulsamos hacia el segundo nivel de la mezquita, formado por finas y fuertes barras de metal, que se entre cruzaban las unas con las otras en un diseño intricado de flores, sosteniendo antorchas que iluminaban la estancia. Sabía que si perdía el equilibrio caería al suelo, pero no sería el primer golpe que me diese en mi vida. El Nivel Cuatro nos observaba mientras corríamos hacia él haciendo equilibrio sobre las barras.

-Exorcistas –nos llamó, con esa candencia de niño pequeño. Gruñí, intentando apartar la vista de su alma-. El amo Noah tenía razón.

Y, justo cuando íbamos a alcanzarlo, desapareció. El filo de Mugen chocó contra mi acero, y Kanda y yo nos miramos directamente a los ojos. No bajamos las armas.

Un deseo de acabar con él fue creciendo en mi interior como un incendio en un bosque seco, corroyendo mi interior. Aumenté la fuerza de mi empuje, queriendo quebrar esa ridícula katana. Sentí como si los hilos del raciocinio hubieran sido cortados, y sólo hubiese sitio para la rabia y el odio hacia esa persona que también parecía sentir lo mismo. Quería verle muerto. Cubierto en sangre, jadeando. Quería ver mi Inocencia atravesándole en dos, sus pupilas estrechas por el terror. Quería tocarle y sentir frío. Quería que gritase, que…

-¡Walker! ¡Kanda! –oímos. Link.

Pestañeé, volviendo en mí. Bajé mi espada, repentinamente asustado. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Nos alejamos, y lo sentí mirarme de nuevo. Alcé la vista hacia él. Seguía envolviéndose en su ambiente de rabia y frialdad, pero algo parecía haberlo turbado. Quizá ese odio ciego, ese impulso asesino. ¿También él lo había sentido?

Oí a Link gritar mi apellido de nuevo. Me dejé caer hasta el suelo, donde Link usaba sus sellos de represión contra el Nivel Cuatro. Sus brazos comenzaban a ceder y a sangrar profusamente. El Akuma reía estrepitosamente, regodeándose en el sufrimiento del alemán.

Y, por fin, lo alcancé. Hundí mi Crown Clown donde parecía estar su hombro, y presioné hasta rasgarlo. Chilló, y se volvió hacia mí.

Sus manos en mi cuello. Podría acribillarme, pero sólo apretaba, privándome de oxígeno. Solté mi arma, rodeando las enormes muñecas del Akuma, intentándome liberar. Me alzó en el aire, y boqueé.

-Ni se te ocurra volverte a ensartar, moyashi –oí justo detrás de mí, antes de que la presión en mi cuello creciese y cortase el riego completamente.

Me agarré a la tela del uniforme de Kanda y, después, todo se volvió negro; las manos del Akuma aún apretando mi tráquea.

_____________________

Alcé a Mugen, y paseé su acero por los brazos del Akuma, cortándolo profundamente. Soltó al estúpido de inmediato, que cayó sobre mí. Lo recogí con el brazo izquierdo, impidiendo que cayese al suelo. Busqué el pulso, y lo encontré dificultosamente. Después dejé al enano en el suelo de cualquier manera.

-Encárgate de él –le espeté al perrito faldero.

El Akuma se reía, mirándome fijamente. Me coloqué en la defensiva, sin dejar de mirarlo. Pero él ser simplemente se reía. Se reía de mí.

-A la señora Road le encantará que le cuente esto –sonrió el Nivel Cuatro.

-No creo que esa mocosa vuelva a verte –siseé entre dientes.

Pestañeó, y levitó hacia mí. Me tensé, esperando el momento justo para acabar con él. Su metralla me había golpeado bastante, pero todavía conservaba las fuerzas. Al fin y al cabo, yo era Kanda. Mi propio cuerpo expulsaría las balas y me resucitaría las fuerzas.

El Akuma me miró a los ojos, y bufé.

-Oh…–suspiró-. Tú eres ese del que la señora Road hablaba. Ese que es hermano.

Debía haberlo visto venir. El Nivel Cuatro se lanzó hacia mí, y sólo pude alzar a Mugen entre nosotros. Pero había sido lento. Apreté las mandíbulas, esperando el golpe.

Un golpe que no llegó. Sonreí torcidamente, comprendiendo.

-No puedes vivir sin mí –comentó él, jadeando.

-Tú lo has dicho.

Su Inocencia nos envolvía en una esfera de brillante plata. Sin embargo, el moyashi parecía medio desvanecido, y supe que de nuevo su Inocencia suicida lo impulsaba a luchar hasta el último momento. Lo mantuve en equilibrio contra mi cuerpo para que no cayese de nuevo, y él emitió un leve sonido de queja. Alzamos las armas contra él.

-No –susurró entonces el enano, y se revolvió contra mí-. ¡No!

-¿Qué coño…?

Link se puso en pie, y lo vi correr hacia la salida. Toma nos esperaba, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué cojones pasaba allí? Volví a mirar al Akuma, y lo ví hincharse como si fuese una colchoneta de playa. Era imposible, no lo habíamos rozado siquiera.

Autodestrucción. Pero, ¿por qué…?

El estúpido seguía gritando, intentando deshacerse de mi agarre. Lo apreté contra mí, arrastrándolo hacia fuera. Podría dejar que estallase junto con el Akuma, pero suponía que las culpas se me echarían encima más tarde. Lo sujeté fuerte mientras tiraba de él.

En ese momento, el Nivel Cuatro abrió la mano, y la Inocencia cayó al suelo desde su palma abierta. Se destruiría con él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no supe que hacer. Estábamos casi a salvo, pero el centro de nuestra misión estaba en peligro.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Alguien salió corriendo de nuestro lado. El bebé akuma reía como nunca mientras se hinchaba más y más, y el estúpido me gritaba en el oído tan fuerte que más tarde le sangraría la garganta. Y yo me quedé quieto, aferrando al moyashi contra la pared y dejando que me golpease desesperadamente.

-¡TOMA!

Todo estalló, y la ola expansiva nos alcanzó de lleno. Choqué contra el moyashi, las vidrieras se quebraron violentamente, cayendo contra nosotros. Apreté la mandíbula mientras los cristales cortaban mi piel.

Cuando todo acabó, miré a mí alrededor. Había llamas aquí y allá, y todo comenzaba a derrumbarse lentamente. En el centro, bajo los restos carbonizados de un cuerpo brillaba la Inocencia. Link fue a recogerla, observando el cadáver de Toma, quien había protegido a la Inocencia con su propio cuerpo. Sentí las manos del idiota aferrarse a la tela de mi uniforme fuertemente, y lo miré.

Tenía los ojos llorosos, cosa que no me sorprendió. Aquel enano lloraba por todo y por todos. Suponía que volvería a retomar su berrinche y a intentar agredirme por no haberle dejado salvar al akuma y, por descontado, a Toma. Pero no hizo nada de eso.

Bajó los hombros, derrotado, y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, sin soltarme aún. Le sentí llorar contra mí, pero no me moví, tenso. Debería decirle algo, o empujarlo lejos de mí.

Pero no se me ocurría nada. Porque acababa de comprender que el del pelo blanco se había acostumbrado a ver morir a sus amigos, y se rendía a ese sufrimiento.

Realmente, no supe si eso era bueno o malo.

Pero, claro, a mí eso no me afectaba.


	3. X

_Ya, ya sé que es cortísimo, pero bah, XD. En realidad tengo graves problemas para escribir, repito lo de Kanda y lo difícil que es. Siempre acabo tratándole como si fuera un hombre de negocios o algo así, XD_

_Gracias por leer =)_

_-Man no me pertenece. Si así fuera, me forraría a vender doujinshis yaoi explotando a Hoshino para que los dibujase ella misma =). Estoy segura de que ella está rogando para que le manden hacer algo así XD. _

________________

**3. X.**

-¿Y para la X?

Sonreí.

-No necesitamos la X. Apenas la utilizamos.

-Pero no deja de ser parte del abecedario, Allen.

A regañadientes, tracé un símbolo para la olvidada letra. Alcé la vista hasta Maná, que sonreía, complaciente. Su mano se deslizó hacia mí, acariciándome el pelo.

-Cuánto has crecido, cielo.

-¿Eh…?

Me miré las manos, enfundadas en los blancos guantes de exorcista. Llevaba puesto el uniforme, que contrastaba vivamente contra la nieve apelmazada en el suelo. Cerré las manos y apreté fuertemente hasta clavarme las uñas en la piel. Maná me miraba sin decir nada.

-Así que esto es de nuevo un sueño –murmuré, abatido.

Su mano seguía peinándome dulcemente, y seguía sonriendo.

-¿Te parece esto un sueño, Allen?

Sus ojos grises parecieron sonreír con él. Un rayo de esperanza me abatió. Al fin y al cabo, aquello era un sueño. Maná podría estar conmigo hasta que despertase. Siempre podría… un poco más… estar con él. O no despertar. Estaría muy bien poder compartir un infinito sueño junto a él.

-Es un sueño –le sonreí.

-No, no lo es.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No es un sueño –repitió-. Es tu futuro.

Retiró la vista de mis ojos, mirando al suelo. Ví cómo se relamía los labios perversamente, y seguí la dirección de su mirada. La nieve se había teñido de rojo, y mis manos era sólo masas sanguinolentas de piel y tendones. A lo lejos sonaba aquella melodía, y esa voz seguía canturreándome al oído, infinita.

_______________

Grité.

Y contuve el segundo grito de dolor. Me había incorporado rápidamente, haciendo crujir huesos y saltar hilos. Supe que acababa de abrirme una de las heridas vendadas y cosidas cuando un tacto cálido se deslizó por mi costado. Gemí, apoyando el hombro derecho contra la rugosa pared de la habitación. Me libré de las sábanas, y observé el vendaje teñido de rojo, arrugando el gesto. No sabía que el Nivel Cuatro me había herido tan de gravedad. Pero lo que sí sabía era que mi Inocencia me impulsaba acabar con los Akumas a cualquier nivel, e incluso suprimía el dolor y el cansancio para inducirme a seguir matando. Cuando perdía el control de esa manera realmente me sentía como una máquina programada para seguir asesinando a cualquier precio.

Abrí los ojos, cansado, y paseé la vista por la habitación. Seguíamos en Turquía, al parecer. Parecía mediodía, por el intenso Sol que se colaba por la ventana, iluminándolo todo. Unos redondos ojos amarillos me devolvieron la vista desde un fino espejo de cuerpo entero, justo delante de mí. Lo saludé con la mano, y su hasta entonces invisible sonrisa apareció, como una enorme media luna. Había creído que sólo le vería en los reflejos de las cristaleras, pero últimamente aparecía en cualquier clase de superficie reflectante. En los charcos de agua, en los cristales, en los espejos, incluso en las superficies cóncavas de los vasos de agua. Aquellos ojos como cuentas siempre estaban allí. Sabía que no me haría daño, incluso su voz suave y débil parecía decirme que nada peligroso saldría de él. Pero estaba allí. Estaba y no estaba.

Si no era suficiente con el espionaje continuo del alemán, ahora además tenía a una especie de espíritu vengador vigilándome día y noche, con una enorme sonrisa en su rechoncha cara. Si a esa sombra redonda se le podía llamar cara. Estaba aterrado. Quería que desapareciese. Que dejase de mirarme, de observarme, de sonreírme así. Gemí, desesperado, y alargué la mano hacia el reflejo del espejo.

-Vete –susurré, y realmente parecía una súplica.

Él sólo sonrió aún más.

Miré hacia atrás, hacia donde debería estar su figura realmente. Sin quitar la vista del espejo, alcé la mano hasta mi espalda, buscando una variación del aire, o una barrera donde comenzaba su cuerpo. Algo que me dijese que no estaba volviéndome loco. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras mi mano se acercaba al supuesto lugar.

Mis dedos se cerraron en el aire al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría de un golpetazo.

Me quedé petrificado, y retiré la mano lentamente hasta dejar el brazo en una posición medianamente normal.

-¿Qué hacías? –preguntó, con un tono extraño en la voz.

Le sonreí tenuemente:

-¿Ejercicio? –probé.

Kanda alzó una ceja. Me había pillado claramente en una mentira, pero no dijo nada. Avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación, sin perderme de vista. Entonces, se inclinó levemente y miró al espejo, examinándolo con cuidado. Allí estaba el supuesto Decimocuarto, con la sonrisa más amplia que lo había visto hasta ahora. Lo veía alargar las grises manos hacia nosotros. Ni siquiera fui capaz de avisar, cuando sentí un tacto frío en la cabeza, justo donde su mano me acariciaba el pelo. Sin embargo, su otra mano estaba apoyada fraternalmente en la cabeza de Kanda, pero esto no había cambiado su expresión de frustración. Me miró a través de su propio reflejo, y me estremecí.

-Toma está muerto –me dijo-, pero recuperó la Inocencia. Y Link tiene los huesos de los dos brazos rotos. Tenemos que volver pronto a la Orden.

Lo miré a los ojos. Él alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa, moyashi?

Pestañeé, y sentí de nuevo aquellas ridículas lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas. Me deshice de ellas rudamente.

-¿Vas a contestar o vas a seguir lamentándote? –espetó.

-Ayer intenté matarte –contesté, recordándolo de golpe.

Asintió:

-Me di cuenta.

-Yo… lo siento, no sé… –maldito tartamudeo y malditos sollozos. Ni siquiera podía terminar una maldita frase.

Seguía en silencio, sin quitarme la vista de encima. Me sentí incómodo.

-¿No te importa? –pregunté al final.

-Si me molestase por cada vez que han intentado matarme, estaría amargado, imbécil.

-¿No lo estás ya constantemente? –se me escapó.

Logré hacerle alzar las dos cejas, y eso ya era todo un logro. Se me escapó una risita con sorna. Él resopló, milagrosamente ignorando mi comentario. Lo analicé mientras él se acercaba.

-¿Estás bien?

-Lo estaré –respondió rudamente.

Alargó la mano hacia la mesilla de noche que me acompañaba, y tomó un saco de cuero negro que había apoyado encima. Supe que la Inocencia estaba dentro. Justo, Kanda la desenvolvió, observando que no estuviese dañada. Ambos la miramos durante un rato.

Y, de nuevo, ocurrió.

Me tensé sobre la cama y me apreté contra la pared, intentando no hacer movimiento alguno contra el japonés. Otra vez esas irracionales ganas de matarlo acudían a mí. Era como un objetivo marcado, algo que debía hacer no sólo para protegerme a mí, sino al resto del mundo. A mis amigos. A mi familia, en resumen. Debía acabar con él.

Kanda volvió a mirarme, y le devolví la vista, desafiándolo. Apretó a la pequeña Inocencia en su mano, y volvió a guardarla. Frunció los labios, pensativo.

Y, simplemente, dio media vuelta y se fue, sin decir nada. Y yo me quedé allí, pensando en el porqué de mi reacción, y sintiéndome totalmente ruin. Se suponía que yo no era un destructor. O eso era lo que había querido demostrarle a Kanda hasta aquel momento.

__________________

-No se suponía que esto debiese pasar así.

Komui descargó una de esas carcajadas de niña sobre mí, y lo fulminé con la mirada. Sentía la Inocencia guardada en una de las alforjas traseras del uniforme, pero no había ido directo a devolverla a Hevlaska, si no a hablar con Komui.

-A la tercera va la vencida, le dije a Allen que te lo dijese –sonrió ampliamente.

Torcí el gesto, y él se encogió en sí mismo, un acto reflejo adquirido tras años y años de soportarme y temerme a un tiempo. Sin embargo, seguía sonriendo.

-Tú sabías que lo iba a provocar –dije, y no era una pregunta.

Él asintió, complacido al ser descubierto.

-No sé cómo se encargará Zhu de ella, pero será una gran ventaja para confundir al enemigo, ¿no crees? Ésta pequeña cambia el sentido natural de las cosas. Y por eso cambiaba de color a los azulejos de la mezquita. Y por eso…

-Ese imbécil intentó matarme, sí –completé, realmente molesto con aquel desquiciado.

Komui se puso serio entonces, y me miró directamente a los ojos. Suspiró, y se quitó las gafas en u gesto de cansancio.

-Llevamos nueve años protegiéndote, Kanda Yuu. Y seguimos presionados por el Vaticano para crear más segundos Exorcistas. Sin embargo, te dejamos sólo a ti por un motivo. Lo recuerdas, ¿no?

No contesté. Por supuesto que lo recordaba.

-Tras ese… error –continuó-, hemos confiado en ti. Además de las misiones pasajeras que te encomendamos, no debes olvidar la principal.

-No la he olvidado –le corté bruscamente.

-Nada debe desviarte de ese camino. Ni siquiera por esa Inocencia que sé que aún no has devuelto.

No me arrepentía de haber sido pillado in fraganti. No pensaba devolverla, tampoco. Pocas cosas había que yo no pudiese hacer, y quedarme una Inocencia no era una de ellas.

-Que, por cierto… ¿tienes algo? ¿Una pista?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No tengo siquiera sospechas de nadie. Si esa persona existe, aún no está en la Orden.

Sonrió tristemente:

-La necesitamos.

-Lo sé.


	4. Edén

_Capítulo número 4!! Siento la tardanza y gracias por leer =)_

_-Man no me pertenece, si me perteneciese, estaría continuado YA._

________________

**4. Edén.**

-¿Quién es el niño más guapo del mundo…? –exclamó la voz, alargando la última vocal de la frase como un trenecito feliz.

"_Yo. Está claro._", pensé, mofándome de mi propio sueño. Por que era un sueño, estaba casi completamente seguro. El mismo jodido sueño de todas las noches desde aquello.

Entonces, su rostro sonriente me abrazó, rodeándome con sus cálidos y delicados brazos. Reía en mi oído, y era extrañamente alta. O yo muy bajito.

-¡Tú…! –se contestó a sí misma, alargando de nuevo la palabra.

Me ví por encima de su hombro. Unos ojos oscuros y confundidos. Pelo negro y liso, corto. Un pequeño uniforme de Exorcista. Una también pequeña katana enfundada en mi ridículo cinturón. Era un enorme espejo quien me devolvía la mirada. Y el pelo largo y oscuro de la mujer que me abrazaba brillaba fuertemente.

Se separó de mí. Su rostro se veía borroso. Yo sabía que era un sueño. Un maldito, maldito sueño. Pero no podía hacer nada. También era un recuerdo, al fin y al cabo. Acabaría en unos momentos, lo presentía.

-Mamá y Papá nos vamos a hacer un largo viaje –otra vez esa ridícula obsesión por alargar las vocales. Esta vez en la A de largo. Me ponía de los nervios-. No volveremos hasta dentro de un tiempo. Estos señores te tratarán bien hasta que volvamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Aquel proyecto de mí mismo asintió, triste. Esa mujer me revolvió el pelo de la cabeza, y una mano se apoyó en mi hombro. Miré hacia arriba. Era un joven de pelo negro, vestido de blanco y una graciosa boina del mismo color. Las gafas brillaron sobre sus ojos tristes. Me miró un momento.

Y supe que mi madre estaba mintiendo. No volvería.

-¡MAMÁ!

_______________________

Simplemente abrí los ojos. Siempre sabía cuando el sueño se iba a acabar, porque la angustia apenas si me dejaba respirar. Había aprendido a separarlo de mis despertares. Era un sueño del diablo que se repetía cada noche desde que me había adueñado de aquella Inocencia de Istambul. Y aún estaba allí, inocente como su nombre indicaba, brillando. La había colocado al lado del único objeto de decoración que había en mi cuarto.

Bueno, no era exactamente de decoración. El loto flotaba lánguidamente en el agua, aunque aquello parecía más bien un reloj de arena. Dos pétalos rosáceos se habían separado de la flor, y descansaban en el fondo.

Me incorporé hasta quedarme sentado en el borde de la cama. Había sabido desde un principio que aquello pasaría algún día. Komui me lo había advertido, y podría haberme reído en su cara si alguna vez hubiese tenido ganas de sonreír siquiera. Pero aquello estaba pasando. Mi Inocencia estaba reaccionando a ello. Mugen temblaba desde Istambul.

Tomé de nuevo la Inocencia robada entre mis manos, pensativo. Esa persona. Esa persona que poseía el Corazón en su interior. Una Inocencia que contenía en su seno todas las demás. Aquella que si fuese destruida acabaría con las esperanzas del mundo.

Tenía recuerdos de ella. De aquella vez. Una brillante luz. Y un cristal en forma de un corazón perfecto. Un cristal diáfano, puro, totalmente transparente. Aparecía en mis sueños también, junto a la mujer que supuestamente era mi madre. Pero no entendía el mensaje, y tampoco quería saberlo.

Era noche cerrada, pero decidí levantarme a dar una vuelta. Abrí la puerta, y lo primero que ví fueron los reflejos plateados de una raíz que seguía toda la barandilla. Me acerqué a ella y la dí un par de palmaditas. Una pequeña hoja se retorció bajo la caricia, para luego expandirse buscando otra muestra de cariño. No le daría esa satisfacción al loco de mi Maestro. Porque aquello formaba parte de la nueva medida de seguridad de la Orden. Durante la noche, el Edén de Tiedoll se extendía por todo nuestro nuevo lugar de residencia, avisando a su portador de lo que pasaba por allí a cada segundo. Cada vez que alguien salía de sus habitaciones de noche debía acariciar a las brillantes plantas, que reportaban esa información al General. Por eso sería tan fácil detectar algo "malvado". También en el suelo había pequeños hilos plateados. Todo era como una red de espionaje.

Volví a pensar en el Corazón. Yo sabía lo que había pasado con él apenas nueve años atrás. Lo sabía porque yo había estado involucrado en su desaparición. El Secretario Leverrier había gritado tanto que había creído que me sangrarían los oídos. Komui me había abrazado, protegiéndome de la oleada de odio que había emanado del alemán. Aún tenía las cicatrices de sus uñas en mi cuello de aquel día. Pero, realmente, me daba igual. Estaba convencido de que sería yo mismo quien le diese muerte.

En ese momento, choqué con algo. Extendí los brazos para empujar a quien fuese, preparado para agredirlo, si era un Buscador, o gritarle cuatro cosas, si era un Exorcista o un superior.

Me encontré sujetando fuertemente el cuello de una camisa blanca rematada con un ridículo lazo rojo, y gruñí, soltándolo. Él se arregló de nuevo el adorno, mientras miraba alrededor con ansiedad, para soltar una risita de autosuficiencia. Estaba claro que acababa de escaparse de Link. Me miró con hosquedad.

-Eres muy amable, BaKanda –espetó-. Buenas noches a ti también.

Me lo quedé mirando con el gesto torcido, sin saber si ignorarlo por completo o gritar las cuatro cosas contadas que había preparado para los Exorcistas.

Cuando acabó con el maldito lazo, alzó la vista hacia mí, arrogante. ¿Desde cuando el niñato se había vuelto tan desafiante? Debería haberlo rajado el primer día, o haberlo dejado con su estúpida estratagema en Marteel. Me hubiese traído muchos menos problemas si se encontrase bajo tierra. No tenía madera para ser un Exorcista ni la tendría nunca. Demasiado ingenuo. Demasiado débil y demasiado entregado. Aunque, siguiendo esas premisas, sólo yo podría ser Exorcista. Pero estaba bien.

Sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente hacia la derecha, y seguí su mirada. La luz de la Luna atravesaba un enorme ventanal, iluminando el pasillo. Yo lo miré a él, con sus pupilas estrechas y el pelo blanco rivalizando con la Luna. La cicatriz de su rostro se veía extrañamente sangrienta a esa luz. Y me pregunté porqué lo observaba tanto, mientras jugueteaba en mi bolsillo con el cubo resplandeciente de la Inocencia.

Volvió a mirarme después de un largo rato observando la Luna, o quizá el propio cristal.

-¿Qué haces levantado? –me preguntó.

-¿Qué te importa? –respondí, y comencé a rodearlo para seguir con mi paseo nocturno. Sentí su mano rodeando fuertemente mi brazo.

-¿Qué cojones…?

-Lo siento, Kanda –me cortó. Había urgencia en sus ojos, y torcí el gesto-. No sé lo que me pasa últimamente. Estoy muy violento y…

-Ser violento no es malo –le corté igualmente. Cuanto antes acabase aquello mejor.

Sacudió la cabeza. Sí que había crecido, pero seguía comportándose como un niño. Es más, había crecido _mucho_. Los rasgos infantiles y redondos casi habían desaparecido, dejando un rostro juvenil desconocido para mí. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Uno… dos años? Incluso su cicatriz había cambiado. Estaba difuminada, como si se resistiera a permanecer más tiempo pegada a su mejilla. La comprendía.

-No. No lo entiendes –insistió-. Yo no soy así. Yo…

-Tú eres un jodido niñato que no hace más que colgarse de los demás y lloriquear. "Yo no soy así, yo no soy así" –imité su voz de forma exagerada-. Crece. Te lo dije una vez y no te lo voy a repetir. Aquí estamos para destruir, imbécil. A mí o a quien sea. Y si no aprendes a quien destruirán es a ti. Joder, ya lo hicieron una vez, ¿no?

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en cambio apretó aún más su agarre en mi antebrazo.

Era la tercera vez que ocurría ya, y siempre con la Inocencia cerca de nosotros. Sus ojos se ensombrecían y brillaban de un modo extraño, como si una chispa dorada asomase en ellos. Olía su odio incluso por encima de sus ansias de pelea, y eso no era típico del enano.

En cambio, yo…

El Edén de Tiedoll comenzó a reaccionar ante el repentino odio de Allen, y las pequeñas raíces plateadas comenzaron a rodearlo. Escalaron sus piernas y su pecho, y reflejos plateados separaron su mano de mi brazo. Él se quedó quieto, sabiendo que cuando se calmase ellas mismas lo liberarían. Yo me lo quedé mirando, sin saber si sonreír o irme directamente. Era extraño que siempre me preguntase por lo que hacer cuando se trataba del imbécil. Pero siempre había sido así. Desde el "_¿Debería creerle?_" del primer encuentro, pasando por la indecisión entre protegerlo del Nivel 2 de Marteel o no, hasta justo ese momento. A veces me comportaba como un maldito adolescente humano y, lo que era aún peor, es que como excusa me ponía que, al fin al cabo, era un adolescente.

-No sé porqué me pasa esto –susurró Allen-. Yo nunca he querido odiarte hasta tal punto.

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a darme la vuelta, alejándome de él.

-Bueno –añadí como despedida-. Yo sí que quería que me odiases así.

Y me fui, procurando no volver la mirada hacia atrás, donde el enano aún clavaba sus ojos plateados en mí, persiguiéndome con sus pupilas hasta perderme de vista.

Maldita Inocencia.

_______________

Suspiré, mientras lo veía torcer la esquina.

Los hilos plateados continuaron retorciéndose alrededor de mi cuerpo unos minutos más, mientras las hojas se expandían, como preguntándome el porqué de mi comportamiento. Pero no podía contestar porque, sencillamente, no lo sabía.

¿Por qué? Nunca había odiado realmente a Kanda. A veces sentía ese pinchazo molesto cuando uno de sus comentarios hirientes se me clavaba, y otras deseaba que me ahogase con sus malas palabras, sólo para saber que podía sacarlo de su mutismo, de su silencio auto impuesto. Porque nada hacía más daño que la absoluta frialdad y desapego con la que Kanda trataba a los que tenía alrededor. Pero yo era una excepción, y lo había sabido desde el primer día, cuando había visto en los ojos de Lenalee que Kanda se había pasado injustificadamente conmigo.

Y por eso me gustaba gritarle. Porque cuanto más le gritaba más me gritaba él. Y, de alguna forma, yo pensaba que aquello le hacía algún bien. Esa forma de estallar desproporcionada conmigo y con mis comentarios… a mí me relajaba. Era una forma de escapar de la presión. Sí, utilizaba a Kanda y a su mal humor, pero no me sentía culpable.

Me sentía culpable cuando a pesar de mis convicciones y mis creencias hacia él y su comportamiento despertaba en mí ese ansia asesina que ahora había provocado mi inmovilidad. Me sentía culpable cuando, de pronto, me sentía sin aliento y temía que lo único que pudiese devolvérmelo fuera el sufrimiento de ese maldito japonés. Al fin y al cabo, se lo merecía. No había dejado de humillarme desde el mismo momento en que había puesto un pie sobre el territorio de la Orden. Realmente no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba conmigo, qué era lo que yo tenía para que no pudiese aguantarme. ¿O es que todos pensaban lo mismo que él…? ¿Acaso no lo decían por educación…?

Suspiré de nuevo. Sí, verdaderamente era un inútil. Ni siquiera pude salvar a Suman. Y cuando creí haber salvado el alma de Tiky me encontré con su empeoramiento. Dañé a Tiky, aunque no debería importarme realmente… pero dejé morir a Suman.

Lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba.

Cada vez que Kanda se cruzaba en mi camino comenzaban a presionarme todas mis malas acciones, como si él sólo pudiese ver esos tachones en mi expediente.

Y sin embargo no podía quitármelo de la cabeza, como un insecto zumbando alrededor de mis oídos. No podía siquiera andar sin pensar si me estaría observando o desdeñando en algún rincón de la Orden. Como cuando se me quedaba mirando mientras comía. Él tan pulcro y cuidadoso; yo tan rudo y sucio.

En ese momento, el ramaje plateado de Tiedoll comenzó a soltarme, huyendo de mis fúnebres pensamientos. Un pequeño tallo me rozó la mejilla, y me sobresalté sin motivo alguno. Lo miré mientras se retrotraía de nuevo en el suelo.

-Walker –oí la voz de Link tras de mí, y me volví.

Volví a su lado sumisamente, pegando un tirón a las últimas raíces brillantes entre mis pies descalzos. Bajé la mirada para no encontrarme con sus ojos, escaneándome.

¿Cuándo acabaría aquello?


	5. The Name

_Vale, vale, vale, ¡lo siento! Tardé más de un mes en escribir y subir esto, XD. Pero es que quise esperarme a la salida del capítulo 187 para ver por dónde guiarlo después. La verdad es que me ha chafado bastante el esquema del fic, pero no me ha cambiado nada esencial, XD._

_Y ahora que digo esto, aprovecho para avisar de que voy a continuar el fic en base al 187, así que quien no se lo haya leído se va a perder un poquito BASTANTE._

_Y, sin más dilación, POR FIN, subo el quinto capítulo, XD_

_Gracias por leer y, ya sabéis, dejar reviews no contagia la Gripe A!_

________________

**5. The Name.**

_No hay lugar en este infierno._

_No hay lugar en el siguiente._

Lo miré a los ojos. Estábamos rodeados de niebla, niebla tersa y húmeda. Todo estaba frío alrededor, pero me era suficiente saber que él estaba a mi lado. Siseos gaseosos rondaban sobre nosotros, como sonidos lejanos de géiseres. Parecíamos estar perdidos, pero tenía su mano en la mía, y eso me mantenía a flote sobre aquella niebla.

No sonreía, tampoco parecía estar mirándome realmente. Sus ojos oscuros parecían atravesarme, mirar más allá de dónde se encontraba mi cuerpo. Apreté su mano con fuerza, esforzándome porque comprendiese que estaba allí. Que no quería hacerle daño aquella vez. Asintió.

Y fue cuando me di cuenta que aquella mano no era la de Maná. Que aquellos ojos no eran los de Maná. Que el rostro que fruncía los labios mirándome con preocupación no era, ni por asomo, el de Maná. Y me pregunté quién era aquel extraño que tomaba su puesto tan deliberadamente. Aquel extraño que se metía en mis sueños y tomaba mi mano. Aquel extraño con el que me sentía extrañamente seguro allí, entre la niebla espesa de un fin del mundo.

Alzó la vista, enfocándome. Y, entonces, sonrió. ¡Sonrió! ¡Él!

-Saldremos de esta –susurró su voz. Grave como siempre. Amable como nunca.

-¿Kanda?

_________________________________

Un espasmo recorrió mi cuerpo en cuanto desperté. Me alcé rápidamente, y algo golpeó mi cabeza fuertemente. Me quejé por lo bajo, abriendo los ojos. Me encontré de nuevo con el rostro del sueño, pero ésta vez más cercano a la realidad. Bufó, apartando la empuñadura de Mugen de mi cabeza, con la cual me había golpeado sin ninguna razón.

-¡Oye…! –comencé a refunfuñar, pero me di cuenta de que era inútil.

Porque no había nada mejor para empeorar el ánimo de Kanda que otra misión conmigo y con Link. Komui corría mucho peligro si continuaba jugando con fuego. O con Kanda que, para el caso, era lo mismo. O peor. No lo sabía exactamente.

Alcé la vista de nuevo para mirarlo de reojo. Las imágenes del sueño seguían dándome vueltas por la cabeza. Pero aquello era imposible. Ni había niebla, ni la mano de Kanda cogía la mía, ni sonreía tan ligeramente. Las únicas sonrisas de Kanda eran las de la victoria sobre el enemigo. Una mueca de mofa y superioridad.

Miré a mí alrededor, situándome. Estábamos en una tienda de campaña más bien mal hecha y andrajosa, en la cual había aprovechado a echar una cabezadita, a pesar de no ser la mía. En realidad, habíamos colocado tres tiendas sobre la explanada a la que nos había enviado (por error o por acierto) el Arca, esperando que llegase el enlace que nos comunicase de qué se trataba exactamente nuestra misión. En una de ellas dormíamos Link y yo (el alemán siempre vigilante), en la segunda moraba el temible Kanda y la tercera, en la que estábamos ahora mismo, se había convertido en la base de operaciones. Es decir, donde pasábamos el tiempo que no dormíamos. Tokusa y Maradao se habían adelantado a reconocer terreno, mientras Link continuaba en nuestra tienda.

-Si quieres dormir, fuera –me espetó Kanda, todavía con Mugen aferrada en la mano.

Asintiendo, me alejé lo que pude de él, recordando el suceso de días antes en la Orden.

-¿Han vuelto los Terceros? –pregunté, intentando sutilmente sacar un tema de conversación.

-No –contestó secamente.

-¿Link sigue dormido?

-Si.

-¿Y…?

Me cortó con una mirada afilada de advertencia. Me removí, inquieto, intentando eludir su mirada. Kanda dejó su arma sobre el suelo lentamente mientras apoyaba la espalda en la cóncava superficie de la tienda. Era tan incómodo estar junto a él que pensé en volverme a mi tienda y despertar "por casualidad" a Link. Por lo menos con el alemán podía jugar al ajedrez de vez en cuando.

Entonces, recordé algo, y pensé que no era mala idea comentarlo con Kanda.

-Kanda, ¿por qué me cubriste el otro día?

Giró el rostro hacia mí, y alzó una ceja.

-¿Cuándo?

Sonreí levemente al ver que daba muestras de participación.

-En el Arca. Cuando tuve que abrir un portal nuevo.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Si te condenasen por hereje, te matarían.

Sacudí la cabeza. Eso no era una respuesta. Era algo totalmente lógico.

-Si, ¿y?

Sonrió. Sí, sonrió de _esa_ forma. La mueca de superioridad. La odiaba.

-Entonces no podría matarte yo.

Reí. Él frunció el ceño, pero le ignoré. Seguí riendo lo más bajo que podía. Bueno, eso era otra de las respuestas totalmente lógicas de Kanda. No esperaba ni menos, ni más que exactamente eso. Ese maldito egoísta, al final acabaría por tomarle aprecio de verdad.

-¿Qué? –espetó.

Le sonreí ampliamente:

-Pensé que te preocupabas por mí. Pero, claro…

Pestañeé, y algo me golpeó fuertemente desde el interior de mi cuerpo.

.

Cuando volví a pestañear, ya no estaba allí.

Tincampy revoloteaba nerviosamente a mí alrededor, y Akumas nos rodeaban por todas partes. Mi Inocencia se había activado por sí sola, y me encontré protegiendo a una pequeña niña, y a quien parecía su abuelo.

-¿Qué…?

Miré al pequeño gólem dorado, quien tampoco parecía saber de qué manera había acabado allí.

Sólo quedaba luchar. Aún sin saber dónde estaba. Aún estuviese sólo.

Aún sin Kanda.

_________________________________

El maldito crío se había dormido. Así, como si nada. Había entrado en la tienda, me había visto, se había sentado y, ale, a dormir. No me había molestado tanto que hubiese caído a plomo al lado de mí como que se removiese como un pez fuera del agua, clavándome de vez en cuando uno de sus codos.

Alcé a mugen por la empuñadura, dispuesto a incrustársela en su inexistente cerebro, pero algo me paró en seco. El moyashi había parado de revolverse y las comisuras de sus labios se habían torcido en una sonrisa vacilante. Me lo quedé observando así, quieto, sin atreverme a hacer ningún movimiento. No era la primera vez que lo veía tan relajado, pero sí era la primera vez que le prestaba atención. La Inocencia que yo mismo había secuestrado y proclamado como mía seguía descansando en mi habitación, a muchos kilómetros de allí. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me pasaba eso justo en aquel momento?

Había sabido desde el primer momento en que la había tomado en mis manos que aquella Inocencia revertía los impulsos naturales de cada uno. Así hizo de cambiar de color a la mezquita, o convertir al mártir idiota en una bestia asesina. O volverme más débil. A mí, a quien la amabilidad me causaba repugna, me había provocado el sentirme arrastrado por una marea de impulsos nada agradables. Una lluvia de sentimientos que creía imposibles de renacer. Sepultados bajo toneladas de tierra fría e impasibilidad.

Duda. Esa Inocencia me había devuelto las dudas. El querer buscar respuestas, el querer saber si era humano, si podía ser libre, si en verdad pertenecía a aquello que llamaban Orden Oscura.

Cuando la Inocencia no se activaba por sí sola, volvía a ser yo mismo. A no importarme absolutamente nada. A encadenarme de nuevo dentro de los muros de mi mente. Pero aquella vez la Inocencia no estaba allí. Y, sin embargo, sentía esa debilidad latente ahí, justo delante de mí.

-¿Kanda…?

Me tensé, apretando fuertemente los dientes. Sin embargo, el niñato había pronunciado mi nombre completamente dormido. Sueño que no duró mucho tiempo, al despertar de golpe y chocar contra la empuñadura de Mugen, aún suspendida sobre su cabeza.

-¡Oye…! –exclamó, pero se paró a media frase. Me aguanté una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Pestañeó, incorporándose y mirando a su alrededor, perdido. Bufé. Maldito crío. No tenía suficiente con querer matarme a veces como para encima querer pedirme perdón, aquel día. Estúpido.

-¿Han vuelto los Terceros? –preguntó entonces, girándose para encararme.

-No.

-¿Link sigue dormido?

-Si.

-¿Y…?

Joder. Se había levantado charlador el niño. Qué ganas de darle a la lengua. ¿Por qué cojones no activaba a su maldito golem y le daba la brasa al conejo? Seguro que el otro idiota estaría encantado de estar pegado al trasmisor las horas que durase la conversación.

Dejé a Mugen en el suelo y me recosté contra la rasposa tela de la tienda. Por fin se había callado. O eso era lo que creía, vaya. El niñato saltó a hablar de nuevo, preguntándome por el suceso del Arca. ¿Qué le importaba? Le di la respuesta que quería escuchar. Realmente lo único que quería no era protegerle, ni mucho menos. Quería saber la debilidad del moyashi, lo que escondía. Quién era, y si era realmente un Noah. Cosa de la que ya había tenido pruebas. Aquel día, luchando contra aquel Nivel 4, cuando recogimos a Timothy. El Crown Clown había reaccionado contra él, y sus ojos…

Volví a la realidad justo para verlo cómo sonreía ampliamente. Una sonrisa que suavizó sus rasgos hasta hacerlo parecer un niño. Como lo que era. Un crío.

-¿Qué? –casi escupí.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó:

-Pensé que te preocupabas por mí. Pero, claro…

Entonces, se dobló, como si un puño invisible hubiese impactado contra su estómago. Me tensé, extrañado, mientras el canijo se encogía en sí mismo, dolorido.

-¿Moyashi? –lo llamé, pero no me contestó.

Se convulsionó una sola vez. Y luego rió por lo bajo. Me incliné, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Y entonces él alzó la vista hacia mí. Sus irises plateados se habían tornado a otro metal mucho más peligroso. Sus ojos, ahora hechos de puro oro, se clavaron en los míos.

Me alcé, buscando Mugen, sabiendo perfectamente que ese dorado sólo significaba que en ese reducto de tela ya no estábamos el idiota y yo, sino un Noah. Un maldito y asqueroso Noah. Su mano agarró fuertemente mi muñeca, a medio camino de la empuñadura de mi arma. Viéndome libre con la otra, no perdí tiempo en cerrar el puño y dirigirlo a su rostro.

Impactó con un ruido sordo contra su mejilla, pero no salió ningún sonido de él. Soltó mi muñeca y por fin alcancé a Mugen. Lo miré mientras desenfundaba rápidamente la katana, pero él no se movió. Quedé quito también, entrecerrando los ojos. Su rostro seguía siendo exacto al de Allen, pero la mueca en él no era ni por asomo una de las comunes del moyashi. Una sonrisa sarcástica deformaba sus labios, contrastando vivamente con sus ojos dorados.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunté, activando a Mugen con lentitud.

El Noah se estiró, aún sonriendo, y se levantó. Con parsimonia, se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, indicándome silencio.

-Si eres un niño bueno, cuando vuelva te lo traeré intacto, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué cojones…?

-Guárdame el secreto durante un tiempo. Sería muy molesto que se enterase el perrito faldero, ¿verdad?

Me levanté también, y el Noah hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, mientras abría la cremallera que había mantenido cerrada la tienda. Lo observé, sin saber exactamente si atacarlo o dejarlo ir. Amabas opciones suponían ignorar por completo el cuerpo del enano.

-Ahora te lo traigo. Mis hermanos están por aquí.

Fruncí el ceño:

-¡Adiós, Yuu Kanda!

Y cerró la tela tras él, seguido de gritos de terror y dolor al otro lado.

Rápidamente, me abalancé sobre la hendidura de la tienda, y salí al aire libre, a la noche del desierto. Pero él ya no estaba. Por ningún lado.

Miré hacia atrás. Uno de los Terceros se alzaba erguido sobre uno de los montículos de piedra. Y, a mis pies, un par de buscadores cubiertos en sangre. Pensé que aquello lo había hecho el llamado Catorceavo, pero una silueta brillante algo más allá me disuadió de ello.

-¿Quién cojones eres? –le espeté. Bastante tenía con andar de perrito faldero tras del moyashi en modo malvado, como para encima tener que aguantar a otros componentes de su secta.

-Alma –dijo simplemente la silueta, arrastrando las palabras, como el comenzar de una nana. Me tensé, apretando la empuñadura de Mugen-. ¿Te suena el nombre?

Claro que me sonaba. Yo era el Alma. El pedazo quebrado. El experimento fallido y, a su vez, el centro de todo.

-Parece que sí –continuó el Noah, con una sonrisa macabra.

Y, de pronto, sentí como si mi mente comenzase a desquebrajarse, como si alguien estuviese destrozando a golpes mi frente para entrar en mi interior. Caí de rodillas, perdido, mientras oía en la tierra las pisadas de aquel Noah de mirada múltiple.

No oí sus últimas palabras, pero el olor de mi propia sangre me abofeteó los sentidos, junto con el saber que en pocos segundos me desvanecería ante el dolor, quedando por completo a su merced.

Y, justo como había predicho, mi mente se hundió poco a poco en una fría y espesa niebla blanca. Completamente solo.


	6. Brain & Eyes

_Capítulo 6. Por fin he encauzado la historia como la quería. Releyendo tomos ves cosas que se te habían pasado y que encajan como un puzzle de bien!! Me encanta releer XD_

_Siento la espera, el próximo estará más rápido!!_

_Gracias por leer!! Y por ser TAN pacientes ^^º_

________________

**6. ****Missed****.**

_-¡MIERDA! ¡Allen, escóndete!_

_-¿Por q…?_

_Su mano me hizo colisionar contra la pared opuesta a una esquina, y ambos nos escondimos. Entre la multitud, vimos pasar a dos personas. Una de ellas era alta y de pelo rizado, castaño, parecía entrado en años, y sus ojos se entrecerraban tras unas grandes gafas. Su atuendo era idéntico al de mi maestro, y fruncí el ceño. A su lado, un chico también alto y pálido, de pelo algo largo y negro, muy liso. Llevaba un uniforme parecido al de su acompañante, pero los rebordes eran blancos._

_-¿Ellos son…?_

_Mi maestro me chistó con un gruñido, y me limité a seguir escondido lo más que podía tras la encrucijada. En ese momento, el joven se volvió hacia atrás, y sentí sus ojos oscuros clavándose directamente en los míos. Retrocedí un paso, como si esas pupilas que en la distancia no llegaba a distinguir del iris se me hubiesen incrustado como puñales. Puñales extraños, de algo incierto pero sólido. Él paró en seco su caminata. Abrió la boca, con un gesto extraño y las cejas alzadas._

_Yo salí corriendo, con un sentimiento totalmente desconocido creciéndome en el pecho. Miedo, terror. Y algo más. Como si aquel desconocido quisiese arrebatarme algo. Como si buscase algo de mí. Como si yo le hubiese robado algo._

_No volví a verle._

_O, por lo menos, no volví a sentir eso. _

.

La nueva sede de la Orden Oscura se hallaba patas arriba.

Me encontraba solo, sentado sobre un escalón cualquiera de una escalera cualquiera, de un piso cualquiera. Mientras veía pasar el tiempo, Buscadores subían y bajaban las escaleras apresuradamente, y se mezclaban sus túnicas beiges con las blancas de los científicos, cargados hasta arriba de papeles. Se respiraba un nerviosismo aplastante, fruto de la desaparición de Kanda justo en el momento más difícil para la Orden. Lenalee había desaparecido en la sala de oratorio donde se escondía con Kanda cuando Leverrier estaba cerca. Yo pensaba que así no le haría volver.

Oí un par de pasos cansados y lentos, y alguien se derrumbó en el escalón de arriba. Lo miré de reojo. Realmente parecía haber estado horas sin dormir, cosa extraña en él, que era lo que más apreciaba. La prueba era la marca oscura bajo su único iris visible. Hasta el color verde de sus ojos parecía desvaído por la preocupación constante. Me miró, serio como nunca:

-¿Qué tal estás?

Me encogí de hombros. El gólem de Kanda destruido, Hevlaska no localizaba su Inocencia, el hecho de que Tiky y los otros dos Noés que me habían plantado cara se hubiesen ido a la velocidad de la luz al aparecer aquel otro Noah…

Recordé la escena. Olía a sangre coagulada por todas partes. Tokusa en el suelo, deformado y sangriento, y Maradao justo delante de mí, protegiéndome inútilmente de los Noah. Entonces, había aparecido un cuarto Noah. Un Noah mucho más extraño que cualquier otro. Un Noah con tres globos oculares incrustados en su frente y un pelo extrañamente claro para ser un Noé. Y en una de sus manos sostenía al Exorcista, cogiéndolo de la capucha de su capa. Lo había llamado, pero él no pareció escucharme, aunque sus ojos seguían abiertos, la vista perdida en el suelo. Sólo el nuevo Noah se despidió antes de desaparecer.

"Si no trasteas mucho, tampoco lo maltrataremos mucho, ¿hecho, Decimocuarto?"

Y yo no había podido hacer nada. Absolutamente nada.

Noté un tacto cálido en el hombro, y vi la mano de Lavi apoyada ahí. Pensé en deshacerme de su contacto, pero eso no iba a llevarme de nuevo al momento en que podría haber impedido que desapareciesen. Evité mirarlo.

-Yuu es fuerte, seguro que ahora está comiendo soba encima de una montaña de Noés amoratados –comentó Lavi, pero tras sus palabras adivinaba el mismo miedo que sentía yo-. No te tortures.

Asentí por costumbre. Llevábamos tres días intentando formar un equipo para ir a buscarlo, pero Leverrier se había negado. A cada minuto que pasaba, la incertidumbre era mayor, la seriedad de Komui más palpable y la tensión más sólida en todo el edificio.

-¿Qué tal Lenalee? –le pregunté, volviéndome para mirarlo.

Se encogió de hombros:

-Acabo de venir de verla. Sigue en la sala de entrenamientos. Le he llevado un poco de comida.

-Ah. ¿Y Gozu?

-¿Gozu?

Sonreí falsamente:

-Es un Buscador. Siempre lo mandan con Kanda, parece que se llevan bien. Es torpe y llorón. Pero protege a Kanda y le cuida. Sólo él, entre todos los Buscadores, lo aprecia.

Lavi me miró fijamente.

-En menos de dos días, Yuu estará aquí. Y seguro que vuelve con la mandíbula apretada de rabia y gritándonos "tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para andar jugueteando con Noés". Entonces yo le llamaré por su nombre, me pegará, tú le insultarás para defenderme, te pegará; y finalmente Lenalee lo cogerá por el brazo y le llevará a la enfermería. Es rutina.

"Eso estaría bien", pensé.

Lavi se agachó y me rodeó los hombros con sus brazos. Sonrió ampliamente, falseando despreocupación.

-Por cierto, te llamaba Komui. Quiere hablar contigo.

Asentí de nuevo y me alcé. Lavi me soltó, y me acompañó en silencio por los pasillos.

-¿Por qué estabas ahí sentado?

Pestañeé:

-Bueno, pensé que si estaba en mi habitación todo el mundo iría a… –no terminé la frase.

Lavi volvió a mirar al suelo, con los labios fruncidos.

-Estar sentado justo en frente de la habitación de Yuu no es un buen escondite.

Fue lo único que me sorprendió de la conversación. Me giré, y allí estaba. La puerta que había tenido en frente durante todo aquel tiempo rezaba el nombre del Exorcista desaparecido.

Y comprendí que no era culpabilidad lo que sentía. Tampoco responsabilidad.

No lo sentía como un error mío. Simplemente…

Simplemente, lo echaba de menos.

Y eso me dolía.

_________________________

Komui había dormido muchísimo menos de lo normal.

Link estaba a mi lado, derecho como un muro y serio como una estatua. Había vuelto de la enfermería tras haber recibido algunos golpes por buscarme, golpes de Akumas.

-Allen –dijo Komui, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Si…?

-Hemos convencido a Leverrier.

Cerré los ojos. Realmente no quería involucrar a nadie más en esto. Yo había dejado solo a Kanda, sin saber ni recordar cómo y porqué. Yo me había escapado por pie propio de mi vigilancia, y yo había provocado el secuestro de Kanda. Era yo quien tenía que finalizar aquello, traerlo de vuelta. Para que Lavi pudiese llamarlo por su nombre.

-Hemos convencido a Leverrier, y hemos localizado a Kanda.

Abrí mucho los ojos, y avancé hasta chocar contra el reborde de su escritorio. Me apoyé en él, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos:

-¿Si? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo está?

Komui apretó los labios.

-No sé exactamente como está. Pero está en Alemania. En un castillo abandonado de Frankfurt, en pleno bosque.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañado:

-Pero su gólem estaba…

-Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas, Walker –me cortó bruscamente. El uso de mi apellido le dio tal fuerza a la frase que me sentí reprendido en vez de frenado.

Silencio.

-Lavi irá contigo como Bookman. Supuestamente en esta misión si no quiere luchar no tiene obligación, pero sé que lo hará.

Nuevo silencio. Me miró fijamente a los ojos:

-Sé que no tienes ni idea de la importancia de esto. Pero tienes que traerlo de vuelta. Kanda es lo más importante ahora mismo. No…

-Kanda es una especie de Tercer Exorcista, ¿no? –lo corté-. Por eso Zhu estuvo charlando con él en la Rama Asiática, ¿verdad? Por eso Tokusa dijo que él era…

Komui se levantó de pronto, arrastrando su silla sonoramente. Pocas veces lo había visto enfadado por algo serio, y aquella era una de ellas.

-Tú eres un Exorcista. Kanda es un Exorcista. Punto. Lo que hayas oído o lo que hayas visto se queda en tu cabeza, ¿me oyes?

Abrí la boca, sorprendido. Miré a Link, que seguía impasible, sin moverse. Volví a mirar a Komui.

-De acuerdo.

Le di la espalda y me dirigí hacia la salida del despacho. La voz del Director me frenó una vez más.

-Tienes vía libre para usar el Arca si lo consideras necesario, Allen. Regresad los tres, por favor.

Me volví y le sonreí tranquilizadoramente. Claro que volvería. Aunque yo no volviese vivo.

Le traería a Kanda.

_________________________

Si algo habían aprendido los Noah a lo largo de los siglos, era a tratar bien a sus prisioneros.

O, por lo menos, habían desarrollado un sexto sentido para hacer cómodo el antro en que los meterían, dejando atrás toda esa parsimonia de las celdas húmedas y cadenas. Sólo necesitaban una habitación y a la dulce (sí, claro, dulcísima) niña Noah. Cuando miraba a mi alrededor, podía ver lo que sería mi habitación en la Orden, con la diferencia que todo estaba parado en el tiempo. El reloj de agua en el que se suspendía la flor de loto no burbujeaba, ni la flor se movía lentamente arriba y abajo por el fluido. Sin embargo, si me concentraba, podía ver más allá de las ilusiones de la cría y ver una habitación de paredes altas y estrechas, de un superfluo color crema. Había una silla y un lecho en toda la habitación, pero yo había recelado de cualquiera de las dos cosas y había optado por sentarme con la espalda en la pared. "Aunque no parezca peligroso, ten siempre un territorio de lucha propio", me había dicho una vez Tiedoll (una de las pocas cosas inteligentes que decía el viejo), y eso había hecho.

No me habían quitado Mugen, y eso me había preocupado. Preocupado de verdad. Eso significaba que lo sabían. Sabían realmente qué y quién era yo. Sabían el significado de Alma Karma, y el porqué de mi lucha, mi vida y mi tiempo. Realmente, cualquiera que supiera qué es el Alma Karma sabría lo suficiente de mí como para dejarme desarmado. Pero, evidentemente, yo no era todo lo que recitaban los libros. El Alma Karma era mucho más.

Tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, puesto que los Noah aún no me habían venido a buscar, y no sabía muy bien si se atreverían. Me pregunté si sabrían lo que yo llevaba sospechando desde algún tiempo. Me lo había preguntado desde aquella vez que volví del pueblo del Akuma Bruja, y desde entonces. Pura coincidencia. Aquellos ojos no eran ni por asomo los mismos ojos que los del callejón. Él no podía ser la persona a la que estaba buscando, porque sería una buena decepción.

Pero, si lo fuera, muchas de las cosas encajarían. Encajarían de la manera en que yo quería que encajasen. Pero eso era dirigir el destino de otra persona, y yo era de la opinión de que todo el mundo debe dirigir su propio futuro. Porque yo no había podido elegir el mío.

Si él fuera la persona a la que llevaba buscando desde los diez años, lo entendería todo. Entendería porqué era tan sumamente irritable, porqué lo odiaba tanto. Entendería porqué había reaccionado así en el callejón, y el porqué de mis acciones siguientes los años venideros. Entendería el porqué de ser él. Entendería porqué no me había preocupado por su supuesta muerte. Incluso entendería porqué era incapaz de decirle otra cosa que no fueran insultos.

Él debería haberlo sido desde el principio. Lo sabía. Joder, lo sabía. Él debería haber sido escogido por Dios, porque era exactamente quien representaba su supuesta falta de maldad. Yo había sido un mero plazo de entrega. Pero lo había jodido. Había jodido a Dios, a mí mismo y a él. Y Leverrier había clavado sus uñas en mi cuello la primera vez que me vio después de aquello.

Estaba vivo sólo para encontrarlo. Toda mi vida había pensado en una persona mayor, fuerte, a quien pudiese respetar. O incluso alguien malvado, con el que me concediesen el placer de matarlo y recuperar lo que era mío. Lo que había sido mío desde el momento de nacer.

Pero nunca había esperado encontrarme a un mocoso llorón. Un débil, enano y raro criajo. Porque, ¿cuál de las dos opciones debería adoptar con él? ¿Respetarlo? (Ni de coña) ¿Matarlo? (No estaría mal). Lo único que podría aceptar de ser él era despreciarlo, y retrasar el gran momento hasta mi último aliento. No pensaba cedérselo. Jamás.

Y lo peor de ese "jamás" era que no lo pensaba con egoísmo, ni con ánimo de supervivencia. Era porque el otro idiota tenía suficiente con ser un traidor como para también conferirle mi carga. Ese enano había conseguido que quisiera tenerle lo más lejos de mí por pura sobreprotección. Idiota.

En ese momento, la puerta de mi falsa habitación (o de la celda, que en ese momento era exactamente lo mismo) se abrió lentamente, chirriando contra el suelo. Alcé la vista con aplomo, esperando encontrarme directamente con el Conde, o incluso con la cría.

Pero quien me sonreía con una sonrisa torcida era aquel Noah hijo de puta que se había metido en el centro de mi cerebro. Aquel que había descubierto quién era yo con sólo mirarme a los ojos. Su pelo clarísimo contrastaba contra su piel de piedra y sus cinco ojos dorados. Fruncí los labios y apreté los dientes.

-¡Hola! –me saludó, alargando las vocales muy falsamente.

Entrecerré los ojos. Había algo en él que no me cuadraba. Algo más allá de sus ojos rasgados y su boca pequeña. Era en la forma de la cara, no lo sabía exactamente. Me recordaba a él. Y no quería pensar porqué un Noah era tan parecido a esa persona.

Se acercó a mí de forma resuelta, y yo alcé a Mugen ante mi pecho. Sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, se sentó frente a mí.

-¿Kanda Yuu?

No respondí.

-¿Alma Karma?

Seguí sin responder.

-¿O eres…?

-Calla –le corté. Que se dejase de rodeos. Sí, era las tres jodidas cosas. Eso de ser de la clase alta les había afectado a la hora de hablar con brevedad.

Me siguió sonriendo, sin decir nada. Podía levantarme y enfrentarlo, clavarle a Mugen en las entrañas y removérselas dentro; pero algo me decía que el intento sería fútil.

-No te haremos daño. O, por lo menos, no físico –comenzó a explicarme-. Ahora que te tenemos a ti, poco nos hace falta para encontrar al otro, ¿no crees?

No contesté.

-Además, sabías que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, en cuanto yo me reencarnase. El Alma Karma es nuestra. Y tú no has dejado nunca de ser nuestro. Y ese tatuaje del pecho no te va a salvar. Puede esperar sentado a que consuma tu cuerpo, o a que la flor se marchite, pero aunque por dentro estés vacío, vas a seguir vivo. Vas a tener un cuerpo quemado, una vista ciega y una lengua inservible. Todo eso si sigues sirviendo a la Inocencia con el Alma Karma.

Desvié la vista. Realmente no me gustaba que me recordasen lo peligrosa que era mi vida, y el poco tiempo que me quedaba.

-El Alma Karma es nuestra. Dios nos la cedió para crear sirvientes y Akumas. Al igual que la Inocencia, que era nuestro arma. Dios nos las envió a nosotros, y la Inocencia cayó en vuestras manos, al igual que una ínfima parte del Alma Karma. Pero por muy fuerte que seas, no vas a poder ocultarlo de mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Y sonrío. Aplasté la espalda contra la pared mientras él clavaba sus ojos en los míos, y volví a sentir el quiebre de mis huesos. Como si mi frente se partiese ante la insistencia de sus irises. Mi cráneo se hacía polvo sobre mi cerebro, y mis pensamientos y recuerdos se escapaban de su cárcel de huesos para él. Y él sonreí, sonreía, mientras yo me esforzaba por mantenerlos dentro de mí, y él sacaba uno a uno mis recuerdos. Todos.

.

_-No entiendo qué hacemos aquí –espeté, con el gesto torcido._

_Tiedoll tatareaba una canción mientras avanzábamos por entre la multitud. Había luces chillonas, música y mucha, mucha gente. Yo miraba todo con indiferencia, sólo me importaba hallar la Inocencia que había en algún punto exacto de la ciudad costera._

_-El General Cross debe de haber pasado por aquí –lo oí decir, y lo miré._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Él señaló a ambos lados de la calle._

_-Mira qué fiesta tienen montada los clubes de alterne. Tienen dinero nuevo, y mucho. Cross debe de estar cerca, y lo están esperando._

_Alcé una ceja._

_-Ese hombre es de lo peor._

_Tiedoll no contestó, sólo siguió mirando al frente. Sabía que mi maestro esperaba que Cross volviese algún día con el Corazón, pero también sabía que era imposible. O, por lo menos, había un 50% de imposibilidad en aquella esperanza. Y yo lo sabía mejor que nadie._

_Oí un barullo detrás de mí, y me volví un momento, un momento sin importancia._

_Y me topé con sus ojos. Con los de esa persona. No distinguía sus rasgos, si era alto o bajo, si era hombre o mujer. Sólo podía fijarme en la inmensidad plateada de sus ojos reflejando miedo. Esa persona lo tenía. Era mío. ¡Mío!_

_Retrocedí unos pasos. Debía devolvérmelo. O moriría. Era mío. No tenía ningún derecho a arrebatármelo. Ninguno. Abrí la boca para gritar su nombre, evitar perderlo entre la multitud, pero recordé que no sabía nada de esa persona. Ni su nombre, ni su edad, ni su sexo. Ni siquiera si era bueno o malo._

_Sólo lo ví correr. Intenté seguirlo. Pensé en agredirlo hasta que escupiese entre sangre mi destino. Lo que me pertenecía. Lo que me había arrebatado el ansia de ser fuerte. Lo que se había desquebrajado dentro de mí y lo había ido a buscar. _

_Pero no avancé ni un paso más hacia él. Porque algo me había dicho que tenía el tiempo suficiente para esperarlo. El tiempo suficiente para verlo, ambos vivos. Y que, si no me lo devolvía él, yo mismo tendría que dárselo. Simplemente para que siguiese existiendo._

_¿Desde cuando me importaba la gente que no conocía?_

_-¿Yuu? –me llamó el viejo._

_Cerré los ojos, aspirando hondo._

_._

-Basta –dije entre dientes. Sentía el sudor resbalando por mis sienes.

Él rió maquiavélicamente. Pero por lo menos no sabía ni la mitad.

-Voy a seguir un rato más.

Apreté los dientes, pero era imposible que dejase de hurgar en mi cabeza.

Hijo de puta.


	7. Re Mi Mber

_Bueno, el fin de semana pasado no pude actualizar porque… bueno, vale, porque no lo tenía escrito, y no me iba a poner a escribir en la Japan Weekend de Madrid (sí, os lo estoy restregando, sí). _

_He tenido una semana rara, así que si está FATALMENTE escrito y puesto en situación no es culpa de la autora, es culpa de las personalidades que la rodean y la distraen mientras escribe._

_Y, ah. Realmente odio a Lavi en este capítulo. En los Lavens le manejo perfectamente, pero es quitarle de la cabeza el que esté enamorado de Allen y se vuelve un completo extraño. Como un robot (maldito ¬¬). Y Allen tampoco me gusta en este capi. Grrr… achequémoslo a que estaba traumado por la desaparición de Kanda y no rige, ¿eh? Va, sed buenos chicos._

_Y, eh, en serio. ¡Creí que sólo me leía una persona, traidores! Menos mal que Hermachís (L) me enseñó lo de Traffics, que tenía la autoestima por el suelo. ¡Comentad, vagos! Aunque sea para decirme lo malo que es, jopé T_T_

_No me puedo creer que el capítulo que menos me gusta cómo ha quedado sea el más largo escrito hasta ahora. En serio, odio la acción. Debería hacer pensar más a los personajes ._._

________________

**7. Re. Mi. Mber.**

La niebla nos congelaba los huesos, colándose bajo nuestras túnicas.

Avanzábamos por entre árboles delgados y separados entre sí, y las hojas doradas crujían bajo nuestros pies. No habíamos llevado Buscador alguno, era demasiado peligroso y de poco servían. Tampoco había Terceros con nosotros. Habían demostrado que poco podrían hacer frente a un Noah, y era contra trece Noés contra los que teníamos que enfrentarnos para traer de vuelta a Kanda. Ni siquiera Link venía con nosotros. Parecía ser que Leverrier daba por sentado que el Bookman y yo moriríamos en esa misión, y no quería sacrificar a su fiel servidor, por si acaso otro supuesto traidor invadía la Orden.

Técnicamente, yo era el único Exorcista enviado, dado que Lavi podía negarse a luchar. Pero su Inocencia se mantenía alerta entre sus manos en su modo más pequeño.

La última fila de árboles nos sorprendió con los últimos metros de niebla. Lavi alargó la mano hacia mí y me paró. Lo miré, mientras él escudriñaba las sombras. No se oía nada. Había una calma absoluta en el valle, y en la enorme construcción de piedra y musgo viejo que se crecía ante nosotros.

-¿No deberían habernos atacado ya? –preguntó Lavi en un susurro.

Me encogí de hombros:

-Quizá no saben que estamos aquí.

-Sí. Sí lo saben.

No dijo nada más. Procurando no hacer ruido, nos deslizamos por el borde del bosque a la búsqueda de la puerta principal. Vimos ventanas tapiadas y contrafuertes tan anchos que se sumergían en el interior de la maleza, los cuales teníamos que rodear para seguir buscando.

-Eh, ahí –me susurró, señalando algo.

Rodeé lo que quedaba del último contrafuerte, y me asomé por ahí. La típica puerta de dimensiones extravagantes y tallada exageradamente.

Nos acercamos con cuidado hacia el resplandor que se entreveía, amparados por la niebla y la oscuridad de la noche.

Nos quedamos quietos al llegar hasta allí. Torcí el gesto, extrañado, mientras Lavi observaba el lugar donde debería estar la puerta como si estuviese viendo un fantasma. Habíamos planeado un asalto, abrir la puerta con nuestras Inocencias y correr a lo suicida hasta encontrarlo. No nos esperábamos aquello.

Las puertas abiertas de par en par y un vestíbulo bien iluminado para nosotros. Nadie dentro. Nadie esperando para matarnos. O, al menos, no todavía. Una trampa era de seguro, pero no lo dijimos en voz alta. Lo sabíamos, y eso era todo lo que podíamos decir en nuestro favor. No lo miré cuando comencé a andar hacia el interior, confiando en la reacción de mi ojo izquierdo. Suponía que los Noés enviarían primero algunos Akumas para debilitarnos. Pero estábamos en su terreno, podrían haber manipulado el ambiente, como en aquel orfanato de Londres dónde recogimos a Timothy. No sabía siquiera si reaccionaría mi ojo.

Nuestros pasos resonaban sobre el mármol liso y brillante. Baldosas blancas y amplias reflejaban nuestras siluetas, y evité mirar mi propia imagen borrosa en el suelo donde pisaba. El hall terminaba en un amplio salón de baile precedido al otro extremo por una escalera de doble caracol. Se veían dos pisos, y revisé los quitamiedos que se cernían sobre nosotros, buscando un par de ojos dorados.

Y, de pronto, el sonido.

No sabía el nombre de las notas, pero ellas sí conocían el mío. Mientras se entrelazaban las unas con las otras y rebotaban en las paredes del salón fui reconociendo la melodía. Lavi me miró:

-¿Allen? ¿Por qué te paras?

Miré a mí alrededor. Ningún piano. Ningún instrumento. Ningún medio para que aquellas notas siguiesen reproduciéndose hasta llegar a mis oídos.

-No… no sé –contesté.

Dudaba de que los Noah conociesen el código. Porque el código era de Maná. De Maná y mío. No podía habérselo cedido. Tampoco el Decimocuarto, era su enemigo. El Decimocuarto era mi aliado. Era mi aliado, ¿verdad?

Pasos. Pasos de zapatos caros sobre mármol caro. Una sonrisa amplia. Un traje de chaqueta negro. Unos guantes blancos. Unos ojos dorados clavados en mí. Un lunar bajo el derecho. El primero de los Noah hacía su aparición, bajando lentamente los escalones de la imponente escalera, sin apartar la vista de mí. Realmente tenía muy visto a Tiky como para reconocerlo hasta por el ritmo de sus pasos.

Sentí la Inocencia de Lavi tomar su tamaño de pelea, pero había algo que me decía que no había motivo para ello. Fruncí el ceño. Tiky era demasiado sádico como para no bambolearnos la cabeza antes de comenzar la lucha. Lo conocía. Siempre, siempre decía algo: era su marca.

-Buenas noches –sonrió tenuemente-. Bookman… Decimocuarto.

Apreté las mandíbulas, esperando. Lo iba a decir. Algo malo. No, por favor. No quería malgastar mi vida en vano. Tiky seguía caminando hacia nosotros.

-Supongo que venís por el japonés –comentó, señalando hacia arriba con el dedo índice-. Sí, sería ilógico que fuese por otra cosa.

Tap. Tap. Deja de andar, te oímos igual.

-Es una lástima que hayáis llegado tan tarde.

Lavi gruñó. Yo sólo seguí mirando a Tiky. No podía ser cierto. Los Noah tratan bien a sus prisioneros. No matan Exorcistas sin sacarles todo. O sí. A mí me mataron.

Y me había matado exactamente el hombre que tenía delante.

-Mightra lleva unas horas con él –miró algo en su muñeca-. Bueno, más o menos. No necesitamos más que a Mightra y al japonés, aunque parece algo difícil para ambos.

Rió por lo bajo.

-Al parecer es terco.

Sacudí la cabeza. Le estaba escuchando pero, a la vez, la melodía me atraía, me distraía. Tiraba de mí hacia arriba, hacia las escaleras. Tiky me miró, alzando una ceja.

-¿Te gusta la música? –rió-. Bueno, la compusiste tú, ¿no? Debe de gustarte.

Volvió a señalar hacia arriba.

-Aunque te aseguro que no te gustaría saber de dónde proviene ahora. Mightra se quedó en blanco cuando comprendió lo que era, y tuvimos que atrasar el asalto a su mente por un rato. Es impresionante lo nítido que puede ser un recuerdo, ¿no lo crees así, chaval?

Pestañeé. ¿Eso quería decir que no había nadie tocando?

-¿De dónde…?

Tiky se golpeteó dos veces en la sien, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Realmente no lo estás oyendo. Está en tu cabeza.

-¿De qué está hablando? –dijo de pronto Lavi-. ¿Qué música?

Lo miré. Realmente parecía confuso. Entonces, no lo oía. ¿Tiky tampoco? Pero si eran nítidas, y límpidas. Cristalinas. Estallaban en mi interior como una copa rota. Fragmentos de compases y notas, corcheas y pulsaciones. Estaba ahí, ahí. Latente.

-Te está llamando, chaval.

Clavé mis ojos en sus irises dorados, y supe que decía la verdad. De alguna forma, de alguna forma que yo no lograba a entender, Kanda me estaba llamando. La música. La música fluía hacia mí, mostrándome un camino invisible.

Sonreí. Y no sonreí yo. Mi instinto me decía con claridad que yo no podía combatir a Mightra, aunque sí a Tiky. Pero no siendo yo mismo, claro. Algo se encendió como un interruptor.

En ese momento, el Noah se lanzó hacia Lavi, y yo grité su nombre. No fue mi voz quien terminó el grito.

______________________

Grité, alzando mi Inocencia ante mí. Lo había visto venir y, sin embargo, había sido lento. Abrí los ojos tras el impacto, no había que perderse nada.

Pero quien había impactado contra mí no había sido Tiky, sino Allen. Retrocedí por acto reflejo, y los miré. Me sentí como si hubiesen añadido datos falsos a mi vida, y me hubiese perdido. Realmente no lo entendía.

No llegaba a entrever su rostro, pero su postura, la inclinación de su cabeza; no eran las suyas. Me tensé. Aquel no era Allen.

Me miró. Y no encontré sus ojos grises, sino unos irises tan dorados como el Noah que tenía en frente. Y no encontré una mueca de preocupación en su rostro, sino un mohín de ironía y libertad que deformaban sus rasgos y, a la vez, parecía ser que todo su cuerpo había esperado para ver ese gesto. Aquel no era Allen, seguro.

-Eh, Bookman –espetó, y me erguí-. Vete a buscar a Kanda. Yo me encargo de éste.

Parecía una orden. No. ¡Lo era!

Pero yo ya había obedecido a los Noah durante mucho tiempo antes. No iba a volver a hacerlo, aunque fuese uno de nuestro bando quien me lo pidiese. No iba a volver a manejarme así ninguno de ellos. Tensé las mandíbulas.

-Ve tú. Yo puedo con este.

El Decimocuarto alzó una ceja, divertido.

-Pero si no tienes ni media hostia, Bookman.

-Soy Lavi.

Entonces asintió, serio, y percibí un atisbo del Exorcista en él. Rápido, el Decimocuarto avanzó hacia Tiky, y le rodeó. El otro Noah siquiera se inmutó. ¿Hubiera preferido perseguirle? ¿O le bastaba saber con que en algún momento el Decimocuarto se encontraría con Mightra?

-Nos quedamos solos, Lavi –sonrió Tiky.

En serio. Qué poco me gustaban aquel hombre y sus expresiones sofisticadas y varias. Qué poco me gustaban los Noés. Y qué poco me gustaba luchar contra una parte de mi vida.

Me lancé contra él, y él corrió hacia mí, ya sin ninguna barrera humana o Noah que pudiese protegerme. Sólo yo, mi Inocencia y mi memoria.

___________________________

_-¿Qué quieres, conejo?_

_Él se recostó sobre el borde de la puerta de la enfermería. Nunca lo había visto tan serio. Aunque sus heridas habían sido limpiadas, los restos seguían en su piel y rostro; y quizá quedarían por mucho más tiempo. Quizá para siempre. La pelea contra el Nivel 4 había sido dura sin nuestras Inocencias, pero al menos yo contaba con un poder adicional que me hacía inmune al peligro. Pero Lavi no era así. Lo que el conejo era se llama comúnmente estúpido y, a veces, valiente. Podría haber muerto. Pero el muy suertudo seguía allí._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir ocultándolo? –preguntó._

_Me volví para mirarlo._

_-No sé de qué me hablas._

_Frunció el ceño._

_-Pues da la casualidad de que yo sí sé de lo que hablo. Me lo dijo el viejo ayer._

_Lo miré sin desviar la vista. Ese estúpido se metía en todo. Él y el abuelo, realmente me daba igual. Al parecer ser un Bookman era sinónimo de cotilla-marujeadora-sin-rulos. Me sacaban de quicio._

_-¿Sí, y qué te dijo?-si le daba cuerda a lo mejor se liaba._

_-Hay una razón por la que el Conde no nos destruye._

_Silencio. Entrecerré los ojos._

_-Y esa razón eres tú, ¿verdad? Como con las Inocencias. Todos le pertenecemos. Pero tú…_

_Me volví hacia la ventana. No quería escuchar más._

_-No hables de lo que no sabes._

_-Lo sé, Yuu. Y eso es lo peor. Que lo sé y no puedo hacer nada, porque soy un Bookman. Pero también soy Lavi, y en contra de mis propósitos os he tomado cariño. Además de que quiero seguir vivo. _

_-Resume._

_Lo oí atravesar la habitación hasta frenar a mi lado. Observé su reflejo. Parecía haber crecido tras aquella lucha. Por fin había comprendido la gravedad del asunto, y le afectaba tanto como me había afectado a mí._

_-Yo creo que… sé dónde está –susurró-. Hablé con Marie. También lo piensa así. Aunque no te guste…_

_No terminó la frase. Me miró a través del vidrio. Comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos frente a él. Hubo un largo silencio._

_-Esto es muy complicado, Yuu._

_Inspiré hondo. Al parecer el idiota no lo era tanto como había pensado. Me dí la vuelta, no aguantaba ni un minuto más tan cerca de él, y tan apresado en aquel sitio cuando mis heridas llevaban días cerradas._

_-No nos cogerán –le dije._

.

.

.

Mightra soltó una carcajada.

Mugen se resbaló por entre mis dedos, cubiertos en sudor. Apoyé la cabeza en la pared.

-No nos cogerán –repitió Mightra, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro gris-. De verdad, Alma, te lo tienes muy creído. Incluso ahora, mírate. Eres un chulo de cuidado.

Le devolví una sonrisa irónica que me costó horrores. Mis heridas físicas podían cerrarse, pero las psíquicas no las cubría el seguro del Alma Karma. Me crujían los huesos y me tiraban los músculos. Veía borroso. Sentía el cráneo a punto de estallar en pedazos. Imagina una pica de hierro golpeando indefinidamente sobre tus sienes. E imagina que cada vez que golpea en tus ojos revive otro recuerdo. Recuerdos que siquiera sabía que tenía, que me iban aclarando las teorías que había tenido y que a su vez se las mostraban al Noah que tenía en frente.

-Así que el Alma Karma y el Corazón, ¿eh? –siguió hablando Mightra.

Evidentemente, no respondí.

-Supongo que el Decimocuarto lo sabía. Pero bueno, eso me lo tendrás que decir tú, ¿no? ¿De qué conocías al Decimocuarto? Lo he visto en tus recuerdos, pero no puedo conectarlo con los borrosos. ¿Por qué? Venga, ayúdame y tardamos menos.

Alcé la vista hacia él por primera vez. ¿Decimocuarto? ¿Qué cojones? Yo no conocía al Decimocuarto. Ése sólo se dedicaba a apropiarse del cuerpo del enano cuando le daba la gana y a pirarse. Provocando que me raptasen sus jodidos hermanos. Algún día…

-Pareces cansado –hizo una mueca de desagrado-. ¡Mira como sudas! Menos mal que el sentido del olfato no es lo mío, pero cuando te devolvamos te dejarán tirado en la puerta hasta que te laves, seguro. Eso si queda alguien porque, ¿sabes qué?

Lo miré.

-El Conde y los demás están haciéndoles una visita en la Orden. Seguro que…

No acabó la frase. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a reaccionar a sus últimas palabras De pronto, la puerta cerrada tras él estalló. Lo ví encogerse y alzarse rápidamente. Intenté enfocar. Arg, odiaba estar tan cansado. Tanteé el suelo en busca de Mugen.

-Mightra –oí.

Esa voz. Ese tono.

El aludido se movió, y vi la silueta que le encaraba. Lo tendría que haber previsto. Joder, ese estúpido crío correría hasta a rescatar a un gato en un árbol. La diferencia es que aquella vez no era el canijo. Era el Noah parásito.

-¡Decimocuarto! –lo llamó el pentaojo-. ¡Aquí estás!

-En serio que no tengo tiempo, chaval –le espetó.

Oh, eso había sonado demasiado mortífero para quedar bien en la boca del moyashi. Reí por lo bajo. No le pegaba nada aquella personalidad.

-¿De qué te ríes, pedazo de gilipollas? –de pronto dijo el Noah-. Coge tu jodida katana y ponte en pie, que no he venido aquí para hacerte de mula de carga.

No reaccioné hasta que Mightra atacó al Decimocuarto. Lo ví activar la Inocencia y asestarle un zarpazo. Mightra lo esquivó, y lo golpeó.

Quizá fue el golpe el que lo hizo volver.

Y todo pasó muy deprisa. Sus ojos se tornaron grises, y gritó. Entonces alzó la garra en defensa y lo empujó fuera de la estancia. Rápido y cobarde, el muy idiota cerró la puerta de la estancia. Como si eso sirviese de algo. Los golpes de Mightra hacían temblar la puerta, peor no la derribaban. En fin, eso les pasaba por utilizar tanta seguridad adicional.

-Kanda –me llamó, y sonreía, tranquilo.

Le fulminé con la mirada, consiguiendo levantarme poco a poco.

-Podía apañármelas solo, moyashi. No me haces falta.

Abrió mucho los ojos.

-Eso es… totalmente mentira, Kanda.

-Vale, olvídalo. ¿Por qué cojones habéis tardado tanto?

Volvió a sonreír.

-No me habías llamado hasta ahora.

-¿Qué cojones…?

Un golpe superior a los otros le alarmó. Revisó la habitación. Yo aún seguía viendo la ilusión de la cría Noah, pero parecía ser que el enano sí podía ver la verdadera habitación. Lo ví dirigirse directamente a la pared derecha. Para mí era sólo un muro, pero él movió algo.

-¿Puedes saltar? Es sólo un tercer piso.

Lo dicho. Como una jodida cabra. No podía apenas andar y el niño quería que pegase saltitos como una maldita liebre.

-Vale, yo te cojo.

Se dirigió hacia mí, y consiguió auparme del todo, pasando su brazo bajo mis hombros.

-No me toques, joder –casi le grité.

Me ignoró, y avanzamos hacia la supuesta ventana. Si lo pensaba desde mi punto de vista era graciosísimo intentar saltar a través de un muro de piedra. Esperaba que al menos el moyashi tuviese mejor consciencia de dónde estábamos que yo.

-A la de una…

-No me jodas.

Una vez que atravesé el muro, pude ver claramente. No hice absolutamente nada por no caer sobre el idiota. Bastante tenía yo como para encima llevarme el golpe por no sumarle dolores a él.

-Apesta a sangre –comentó entonces.

Y era verdad. Volvió a hacerse conmigo, y avanzamos lo más rápido que pudimos hacia donde él caminaba. Joder, sí que olía a sangre. Olía a litros y litros de sangre.

-Lavi, joder –lo oí susurrar.

Llegamos a lo que parecía un contrafuerte enorme.

-Quédate aquí –me dijo entonces, ayudándome a sentarme en el suelo.

Me miró con preocupación.

-¿Podrás quedarte quieto unos minutos?

-No.

Sonrió, y se levantó. Observé cómo transformaba su brazo izquierdo en arma. En un destello, en ese mismo instante, acepté todo lo que había recordado, pensado y rechazado durante los anteriores meses.

-Realmente eres tú –murmuré.

Creí que no me había oído, así que agaché la cabeza y cerré los ojos, esperando a que volviese con Lavi, o quizá esperando a recuperarme para unirme a la lucha. No lo sabía.

Dormí veinticuatro horas exactas.


	8. Swimming with the Moon

_Por fin este capítulo (L). Tuve un momento de duda entre si llamar a este capi "Give them Blood", o el título actual. Conté las veces que decía "rojo" y "sangre", y después "agua", "lago" y "Luna", y me acordé de que lo bueno viene en frascos pequeños, así que con las palabras pasará igual, digo yo._

_Gracias a los fieles que dejaron reviews (vale, también para los que no lo han dejado ¬¬). Doble mención a la "anónima" del review largo, que una vez me dijo que imaginase cómo sería si la persona a la que querías estuviese destinada a otra persona. Me llegó XD._

_Y gracias sobretodo a mi particular "esa persona", porque en ropa interior e ilegalmente bañándonos en la piscina municipal del pueblo me da toda la imaginación para cosas como ésta._

________________

**8. Swimming with the Moon.**

Lo observé un momento.

Era la primera vez que una visión como aquella traspasaba mis pupilas. Realmente no era extraño para mí ver a Kanda con los ojos cerrados, puesto que siempre que me había querido ignorar o hacer que desistiera de hablarle los cerraba y giraba la cabeza. También habíamos sido compañeros de misión y de enfermería el suficiente tiempo como para reconocer quién era quien estaba bajo la sábana por su postura al dormir. Lavi se atravesaba en la cama por completo, casi llegando a quedarse de rodillas sobre el suelo. Krory se encogía en sí mismo, y Marie extendía sus enormes miembros sobre el colchón. Kanda no. Kanda siempre daba la espalda a quien tuviese al lado, totalmente recto.

Retrocedí un paso. Él acababa de decir algo que realmente no me cuadraba, pero tampoco había tiempo para reparar en ello. El olor a herrumbre me rodeaba la boca y la nariz como el esparadrapo de un secuestrador empañado en cloroformo.

Me deslicé entre la niebla desgarrada del bosque, regresando hacia la puerta. Pronto comencé a correr. Si no habían llegado más Noés, es que no estaban. Oís mis pasos como si fueran cañones de guerra, retumbando entre las hojas. Me parecía que la puerta estaba a kilómetros. ¿De dónde salía tanta sangre? Tiky tenía su límite en el sadismo. Odiaba mancharse.

¿Pero por qué pensaba en Tiky como en el ganador de la pelea?

Quizá, me dije a mí mismo, porque no veo capaz a un Noé de sangrar. Y menos a manos de Lavi. Aunque sabía lo mortífero que podía ser el Bookman por propia experiencia, era incapaz de recrearlo vejando a Tiky.

Llegué.

Llegué, y no quise haber llegado nunca.

Corrí por el vestíbulo fino. Pisadas que resonaban como cristal roto. Gritos que se estrellaban en lámparas diamantinas de araña. Y como si de verdad fuesen, sus redes me preparaban una última trampa para mi visión.

Rojo. Un color que nunca auguraba nada bueno. Ni en mi pupila izquierda, ni en la marca de mi mejilla, ni siquiera en aquel suelo resplandeciente.

No vi a Tiky hasta que no hube llegado hasta la altura de Lavi, sorteando sin suerte marcas pegajosas bajo mis pies.

Supe que estaba vivo, pero me pregunté en qué condiciones.

Estaba completamente derribado en el suelo. De una forma grotesca, mi imaginación le colocaba una almohada bajo la cabeza y una manta sobre su cuerpo; como si sólo estuviese durmiendo en una noche tranquila. Mi mente tardó en analizar sus dedos torcidos y rotos, su pierna derecha quebrada en un ángulo extraño; las manchas ya parduscas sobre su piel. No veía su Inocencia. Ni siquiera en su forma más reducida. No podía ser que ya no estuviese.

Miré más allá. Tiky estaba recostado sobre las escaleras de mármol, respirando dificultosamente. Si había un ganador en aquella pelea, evidentemente era el Noah. Aunque con muy poca diferencia. La sangre no era una fuente de puntos.

Me acerqué a Lavi y me agaché junto a él. Lo di la vuelta. Como había previsto, respiraba. Sólo estaba inconsciente. Al final, sarcásticamente sí que era una noche tranquila. Tiky no decía nada. Dejó que lo examinase de arriba abajo, anotando sus fracturas y sus cortes, inútilmente pensando en lo que le diría a la enfermera al volver a la Orden. Y, en ese momento, por el rabillo del ojo, me fijé en algo.

Exactamente, me fijé en la muñeca de Lavi. La tomé entre mis manos. Era como una herida abierta, pero nada manaba de allí. Como tallada, ahí estaba la primera marca de los Noés, la cruz. O… no, no podía ser eso.

Comprendí.

No era la marca de los Noés. Era la cruz de la Inocencia. Tomé su otra mano. La misma marca. Sin embargo, parecía que sobre la herida estaba creciendo una costra cristalina y carmesí.

-Y sangró y no paró –dijo entonces Tiky, con una sonrisa torcida. Reparé en que apenas podía moverse. El Bookman había luchado con toda su vida aquella noche. Lo suficiente como para poder recogerle sin ser atacado. En aquellos momentos yo era quien estaba más fresco, así que suponía que el Decimocuarto apenas había sacado las uñas contra Mightra.

-Llévatelo.

Parecía que obedecía sus órdenes al comenzar a pasar el brazo de Lavi alrededor de mis hombros. Pesaba incluso más que Kanda, aunque lo achaqué a que el otro al menos me había ayudado a cargar con él. Lo arrastré un par de metros.

-¿Sabes, chaval?

-Cállate –le espeté.

Él siguió hablando.

-Estás viendo la historia desde la perspectiva equivocada.

Me giré sólo un segundo para mirarlo.

-Vosotros, los Exorcistas, creéis que estáis haciendo algo bueno sólo porque no veis la vida tal como es. Os aferráis egoístamente a vuestras propias vidas pero, ¿has mirado alguna vez a tu alrededor?

Clavó los ojos en mí:

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieses nacido con Inocencia, Walker? ¿Qué hubiera sido de ti? Maná no te hubiera recogido. A estas alturas seguirías pudriéndote en el circo. A estas alturas seguirías pasando hambre, y frío. A estas alturas… ah, lo más importante. ¿Seguirías vivo, acaso?

Silencio. Continué mi trayecto.

-Quieres salvar este mundo porque vives bien en él. Pregúntale a cualquier otro que viva en las calles. Nosotros sólo vamos a destruir un mundo que el 95% de su población se divide entre la pobreza y la putrefacción. Piénsalo. Tú también lo pensaste.

Llegué a la puerta. La noche me esperaba ahí fuera. No quería seguir escuchándolo. Porque en sus palabras no había un mínimo de mentira. Absolutamente nada.

-Estás viendo la historia desde la perspectiva equivocada –repitió.

_______________________

El agua no se movía absolutamente nada.

Había conseguido arrastrarles a los dos unos cuantos kilómetros. A la salida del Sol, dejé de andar, y la vista me descubrió un pequeño lago de aguas anaranjadas por el amanecer.

Tuve todo el día para pensar. Tomé mi comida, usé el agua del lago para limpiar nuestras heridas, y la tela de mi capa como gasas improvisadas para las muñecas de Lavi y su pierna. No quise mirar las marcas sobre sus venas, ni quise pensar porqué había confundido un signo de Inocencia con el símbolo Noé. Sólo tenía claro que la Inocencia de Lavi había requerido su sangre y él se la había cedido a cambio de salvar su vida. O, quién sabe por qué había escogido Lavi seguir sirviendo a la Inocencia a ese precio. El problema es que el Bookman ya no podía renunciar a ella. Ya no podía dejar su martillo sobre la mesa y marcharse con su abuelo. Ahora el cristal rojo que descansaba sobre sus muñecas lo acompañaría durante el resto de su vida, y si él deseaba seguir con su vida como Bookman la Inocencia lo tomaría como traidor y lo convertiría en un Caído.

¿Por qué había decidido luchar Lavi?

Estaba atardeciendo, así que me apresuré a cambiarles las vendas y demás. No sabía realmente qué hacer con Kanda. No parecía tener más de un rasguño del salto por la ventana y poco más. Me lo quedé mirando un segundo de más. No. Quizá unos cuantos segundos de más.

Aquellas notas no habían sido imaginaciones mías, y Tiky me lo había probado. La música se había filtrado en mi interior, hacia un lugar en mi pecho que no sabía ubicar; y había tirado de mí como un gancho. Hasta él, hasta Kanda. No recordaba el camino, eso era cosa del Decimocuarto, pero recordaba esa sensación de urgencia, de tirón, de pensar que todo se desmoronaría sin la música acababa sin mí.

Y supuestamente Kanda lo había hecho, como un encantador de serpientes que toca flauta y hace salir a la víbora de su escondite. No lo entendía. No entendía nada.

Me senté en la hierba, con la vista fija en el crepúsculo. El agua plateada se teñía de Sol a esas horas. Volví a mirarlo.

"Realmente eres tú", había dicho. Quizá siquiera lo decía por mí. Pero sí. Lo había visto en sus ojos. Había algo importante relacionado conmigo. Y con él. Algo relacionado con los dos y que él sabía perfectamente. Algo que no llegaba siquiera a imaginar qué sería.

¿Tendría que ver con el Alma Karma? Desde el momento en que Kanda había sido raptado no había vuelto a pensar en las palabras de Tokusa. Entonces, Kanda era realmente un peón importante. O no. Quizá ni siquiera era un peón. Quizá era una de las piezas poderosas en esta batalla.

Recordé entonces aquel momento en la Orden. Aquel momento en que sin saberlo había ido a parar justo en frente de su habitación. También esa sensación de quererlo matar que tanto me había reconcomido hacía apenas unos días. Qué diferente me sentía en aquel momento. ¿Y si realmente lo hubiese dañado? ¿Y si incluso lo hubiese matado?

El pensamiento me dañó. Me hirió de la misma forma en que me había dañado la ausencia de Kanda. El mismo dolor sin sentido de cuando me atravesaban sus palabras. La misma molestia de verlo abatido bajo el poder de Mightra. La sensación allí, en al Arca, cuando lo dejé atrás y creí en su muerte.

No tenía nada con qué comparar ese sentimiento. No ahora. O quizá… Maná. Era el mismo tipo de desesperación cuando ambos desaparecían. Pero diferente. Con Kanda todo era inquietante, los latidos se paraban de golpe. Con Maná todo había sido natural, como el curso de un río bajo en verano. Eran dos formas de querer distintas.

Espera.

¿Dos formas… de qué?

Sólo el pensamiento me hizo tensarme. Lo miré. No. Yo no quería a Kanda. Era un bastardo egoísta que simplemente había sido rescatado por ser importante. Cualquiera me daría la razón en eso.

Pero había sido el único que me había tratado como un adulto capaz de equivocarse, y no como el pequeño del grupo de Exorcistas…

Y tampoco él tenía la culpa de ser tan cerrado y tan sumamente irritable…

No. Si yo quería salvarle era porque le apreciaba como cualquier otro compañero. Cualquiera haría lo mismo.

Pero nadie me había ocasionado tanta angustia como en aquellos últimos tres días.

Era un capullo. Desde el principio había estado puteándome. Incluso las dos veces que le había salvado el jodido pellejo me había tratado mal.

¿Pero acaso eso no me tranquilizaba? Que fuese igual siempre, sin saltos. Sin gritos histéricos como Lavi, ni miradas de tranquilidad fingida, como Lenalee. Sin extremada inocencia como Krory, sin experiencia como Marie, sin miedo como Miranda.

Simplemente, el odio en sus ojos siempre me había parecido más real que cualquier otra cosa que había visto en la Orden. Y siempre me había aferrado a él.

Me encogí en mí mismo. E intenté quitarme todas aquellas cosas de la cabeza, convencerme de que era una obsesión momentánea por su pérdida y por su recuperación reciente, y absolutamente nada más.

Pero yo era Allen Walker, y en mi desconocimiento absoluto de los sentimientos, era incapaz de calificar de amor a algo que no estuviese marcado por la mano de Maná.

Incluso si era tan fuerte que no podía negármelo a mí mismo.

_______________________

El frío había desaparecido.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, y el mundo exterior me recibió con un manto oscuro de terciopelo y brillantes cuentas de cristal. Tardé en comprender que aquello era el firmamento, y la luz que lo difuminaba como un carboncillo blanco provenía de una enorme Luna Llena.

Miré a mi alrededor. A mi lado estaba Lavi, profundamente sumido en un sueño reparador. Estaba vivo. No recordaba porqué había estado preocupado por su vida, pero esa intranquilidad había desaparecido de pronto. Me fijé en sus heridas, cubiertas con una simple tela, pero limpias. No había rastro de suciedad sobre nuestras lesiones.

Al mirar hacia el lado opuesto a Lavi, lo vi.

No sólo habíamos escapado. Estábamos a las orillas de un lago más bien pequeño del cual se veía incluso la otra orilla. Podía sentir la hierba verde y fresca bajo nosotros, y alguna que otra manta cubriéndonos. Conseguí incorporarme, y me dirigí lentamente hacia la orilla, teñida de plata por la Luna. Según me acercada iba recordando los sucesos de los últimos días y, de pronto, por encima del dolor o del sentimiento de haber sido totalmente descubierto psíquicamente, lo eché de menos.

¿Dónde estaba?

-Buenas noches –oí, y me giré para verlo acercarse.

No contesté, sólo lo observé caminar, una leve cojera en la pierna izquierda y rasguños que parecían negros en la noche. Decidí ignorarlo, y me senté sobre la escasa hierba húmeda de la orilla. Sabía que él seguía sonriendo, sin importarle un mínimo cómo le tratase.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? –se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de mi rostro-. No sé exactamente qué te han hecho pero…

-Estoy bien –le corté.

Y sonrió. Su rostro casi en sombras seguía mostrando claramente sus expresiones, pero era su cabello blanco lo que más centelleaba en aquellos momentos, a la par que sus ojos.

Algo cayó pesadamente a mi lado, y reconocí la chaqueta de su uniforme. Después le oí deshacerse de las pesadas botas, a las que siguieron los pantalones.

-¿Qué cojones haces, enano? –le espeté, alzando la vista hacia él.

Seguía sonriendo. A pesar del frío de madrugada y de la poca ropa encima, el muy idiota sonreía.

-Voy a darme un baño. Estás vivo, y libre. Lavi también. Igual yo. Déjame relajarme un poco, hombre.

Fruncí el ceño mientras él terminaba de deshacerse de la camiseta negra. Lo observé un momento mientras él se metía en el agua. La cicatriz del Crowned Clown marcaba una línea desde su cadera hasta su homóplato, y me pregunté cuanto había dolido. Generalmente poco me importaba el dolor, puesto que éste desaparecía en pocos minutos. Pero Allen no había tenido esa suerte. La herida había cicatrizado relativamente rápido, pero todo el mundo sabía que seguía doliendo. Que no había muerto no sólo por su terca Inocencia, sino también por su parte Noah.

Chapoteó en el agua un par de veces antes de sumergirse del todo. Lo perdí de vista bajo la superficie de espejo.

Claramente, todo tenía sentido. Un brazo deforme, arrancado y vuelto a regenerarse. Las marcas negras como tatuajes de su hombro. Un trozo de Inocencia cubriendo un agujero en su corazón. Una Inocencia defensiva surgida de la desesperación. Una habilidad para manejar el Arca. Un Noé en su interior. Una cicatriz en su pecho. Sólo un tipo de Inocencia sometía a tantas pruebas a su Portador. Y sólo un tipo de Portador aceptaba tales daños con una sonrisa.

De pronto, apareció frente a mí con esa misma sonrisa.

-¡Es más hondo de lo que parecía, Kanda! –me gritó, emocionado.

-Y a mí, ¿qué? –casi le grité también.

Chapoteó torpemente hacia mí, y su rostro quedó serio.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

No respondí. En mi mente, su rostro encajó a la perfección con aquellos ojos grises del callejón. Me lo quedé mirando. Realmente había estado claro desde el principio.

-¿No crees que la Inocencia ya te ha pedido demasiado?

Abrió mucho los ojos, y quedó quieto, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Soy un Exorcista. Según Komui, probablemente no sólo nací con una Inocencia, sino con dos. Doble motivo para seguir con esto. Además, Maná murió huyendo del Conde. Y el Decimocuarto no me dejaría abandonar la lucha tampoco. No se trata de mí. No se trata de mí solamente.

Me dieron ganas de patearlo por ser tan sumamente honesto. Y me encontré hundiendo su cabeza en el agua con fuerza. Emergió riendo.

-Me encanta tu respuesta ante tu falta de argumentos.

-Más te gustará cuando coja a Mugen, moyashi –le espeté.

Sonrió tenuemente, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Hey, Kanda…

Alcé una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Antes, cuando he ido a buscar a Lavi, has dicho algo… algo de mí, y…

-Olvídalo.

Menudo oído fino tenía el enano.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Deliraba, ¿no eres capaz de distinguir las cosas serias?

Frunció el ceño, y se impulsó con los brazos hasta salir del agua.

-No puedes…

-Eh, no me acoses –casi escupí, viendo lo cerca que estaba ahora que no nos separaba ni siquiera la orilla.

Rió.

-¿Quién se supone que soy yo? –preguntó.

Ocurrió sin que siquiera tuviese consciencia de ello. En un momento me preparaba para gritarle hasta que huyese, y al siguiente me encontraba atrayéndole contra mí, y mis labios colisionando con los suyos. Sólo un segundo en el que mi raciocinio se fue a la mierda, y pasaba esto. Y el muy gilipollas no hacía intento de retirada. Rápido, brusco y doloroso.

Me separé d e él. Sus pupilas habían tomado terreno sobre sus irises, y parecía perdido. Desvió la vista, y por su gesto descubrí la vergüenza. No sabía si reírme de él o si pegarme de cabezazos contra la hierba.

-Vaya –susurró.

-¿Algo más?

-Eh… tengo frío –respondió, seguido de una risa nerviosa.

Bufé. Alcancé su ropa y se la lancé. Sin decir nada, me levanté y volví atrás. Esperaba que no fuese el típico que te perseguía preguntándote el porqué de las cosas, como solía hacer normalmente. No parecía que fuese a pasar algo de aquello a más de trece pasos en silencio. Llegué al campamento improvisado, y me recosté junto a Lavi. Al momento, escuché una especie de siseo sofocado.

-¿De qué te ríes, idiota?

Lavi suspiró:

-Lo sabía.

-Estúpido conejo –le espeté, y cerré los ojos.

No oí volver al enano.

Tampoco me preocupó.


	9. El teclado del Gobi

_¿He dicho ya que esto más que un Yullen va a ser simplemente una Teoría? Si aún no lo he dicho, ya lo sabéis. Es una Teoría que llevo haciendo desde hace seis meses, cuando vi la primera pista. Luego me releí todos los tomos y todo empezó a encajar de forma impresionante. Y ya cuando salió el 187 flipé en colores, porque todo coincidía exactamente con la Teoría (L). La Teoría era algo Yullen, así que pensé en hacer un fic Yullen que repasase todos los puntos que me habían llevado a pensar en esa Teoría. Y aquí estamos, tocando ya la primera de las pistas =)_

_En realidad, el capítulo es demasiado largo para lo que quería hacer. Quería meter más Angst y menos rayada, pero no puedo evitarlo…_

_Ooc a lo bestia =)_

_Y ya no me enrollo más, gracias por leer ^^._

________________

**9. El teclado del Gobi.**

La blancura extrema lo teñía todo con su inexistente luz.

Timcanpy revoloteaba sobre mi cabeza. Sólo quedaba el silencio. Un silencio que estaba agradeciendo más que el seguir vivo. Porque, allá afuera, a una pared de mí, las calles del Arca estaban repletas de cuerpos moribundos. Poco habíamos podido hacer por ellos, al comprender que en nuestra misión para buscar a Kanda, los demás Noés habían aprovechado para asaltar la Base de la Orden. Incluso el Conde había ido en persona.

Y lo habían arrasado todo.

Todos y a todos los que habían quedado.

Según Komui, la Orden en sí había tenido suerte. Casi todos los Exorcistas habíamos estado fuera en avisos de otras Inocencias, y habíamos coincido al mismo tiempo al volver. Habíamos acabado con los Akumas que quedaban revoloteando por ahí. Habíamos oído la última risa de Road. Pero lo que en verdad nos habíamos encontrado era una construcción ya en ruinas, y como banda sonora los quejidos de los heridos.

Y el grito de horror de Komui. Un grito que se había esparcido como una marea de arañas por todos los corredores de la Orden, y que habían llegado hasta cada uno de nuestros oídos.

Comprendimos a la primera.

Siempre había creído que estaba enamorado de Lenalee. Era amable y lista, y todo lo afrontaba con su característica valentía femenina. Había creído que estaba enamorado de ella porque había sido la única aparte de Maná en aparecer en mis sueños. Estaba completamente convencido de que era amor, aunque me preguntaba que porqué seguían siendo mis sentimientos por Maná mucho más intensos. Tan intensos como los de dependencia que me provocaba Kanda.

Y ahora, probablemente Lenalee estaba muerta. Como muchos otros Buscadores y científicos. Como, quizá, el 80% de todos los responsables. No habíamos podido trasladar a Hevlaska al Arca, pero era la menos herida. Entre los Exorcistas, los ayudantes de otras Sedes y los supervivientes nos habían ayudado a mover a todos los muertos y afectados a las estancias del Arca, donde cada casa vacía se había convertido improvisadamente en un pequeño hospital. Médicos y enfermeras de otras Sedes aparecían cada día ante la pantalla de la habitación del Piano suplicándome que les abriese y les dejase hacer su trabajo.

Porque el Arca estaba completamente cerrada. Yo no salía de allí, y yo decidía quién entraba y quién no. Yo era el amo y señor de aquella construcción. Era MI ciudad. Y nadie, ni siquiera Leverrier, había hecho nada por impedirme tomar aquel puesto de control.

El pequeño Allen Walker estaba demasiado lleno de rabia como para acatar órdenes. Y como parecía ser que esa rabia estaba del lado del Papa, el Inspector sólo me había dejado hacer.

-Abre.

Reconocí la voz, raramente cambiada por la tecnología del Arca, pero no quise alzar la cabeza para comprobarlo. Tampoco sabía si quería verle en ese justo momento, así que seguí encogido en mí mismo sobre el banco del piano, fingiendo estar dormido. Era una cobardía, sí, pero me odiaba demasiado, odiaba demasiado a los Noé como para mantener una conversación fuera de la rabia con alguien.

-Abre de una puta vez, enano.

Lo fulminé con la mirada al levantar la cabeza. Él ni se inmutó al mirarme, y apreté la letra Re que permitía la entrada desde el exterior de la sala.

No me dio tiempo siquiera a terminar de decir su nombre (bueno, su nombre más el prefijo insultante puesto tiempo atrás) cuando ya me había tomado de la muñeca y pegado un tirón. Perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo, mientras el seguía tirando de mí.

-¡Eh! –le grité-. ¡Suelta!

Hice fuerza hacia mí, pero invariablemente él era más fuerte. Me arrastró un metro exacto hasta que pude ponerme en pie. No me soltó. Comencé a pensar que iba a cortarme la circulación de la muñeca.

-¡No me toques! –volví a gritarle.

De pronto, se paró. Dio media vuelta y quedó mirándome fijamente. De pronto, me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos. Recordé. Hacía apenas tres días. Todo lo que me había rodeado en ese tiempo me había hecho olvidar muchas para mí ya secundarias, pero que ahora me golpeaban con mucha fuerza.

Kanda Yuu me había besado, y esos mismos labios los tenía a casi la misma distancia que aquella noche, antes de…

-No me toques tú a mí los cojones, moyashi –gruñó entre dientes.

No había nada en su mirada que me hiciera pensar que aquello se volvería a repetir así que, por una vez, tragué saliva y me dejé arrastrar por él, quien no había soltado mi muñeca, aunque sí al menos había aflojado su agarre.

-¿Dónde me llevas? –pregunté al salir de la Sala. Se oían lloriqueos. De nuevo el sonido.

-Dónde nos vas a llevar tú, más bien –respondió.

Me soltó cuando dejamos atrás los últimos quejidos de dolor, casi en el centro del Arca. Sobre nosotros se elevaba la torre blanca, donde nadie había vuelto a poner un pie.

-Abre un enlace a China. No, a Mongolia. Exactamente en…

-Espera, ¿me has hecho salir de la Sala para abrir un enlace?

Alzó una ceja:

-¿Es que necesitas el piano?

-Claro.

Bufó:

-Joder, enano…

-Si el señor se comunicase no sucederían estas cosas.

-Deja de quejarte y hazlo.

-Se supone que…

-Cierra la puta boca.

Me dijo la dirección, y lo miré fijamente, pensándome aún si obedecer o no. No me moví. De pronto, oí un leve tintineo, y la puerta más cercana a nosotros comenzó a irradiar luz por los goznes. La miré un momento, extrañado. El Arca me hacía saber inconscientemente que se había abierto un enlace.

Silencio.

-¿No necesitabas el piano? –espetó Kanda.

-Ehh… si. Esto… es muy raro.

Se encogió de hombros y me rodeó. Se adelantó hasta la puerta sin girarse a mirarme.

-Tenemos prisa. Link no se distraerá por mucho tiempo en la enfermería, y no va a creer que estás eternamente metido en esa habitación.

Asentí, acercándome a él. Me pregunté adónde íbamos. Pensé que, al final, con Kanda seguiría sin haber un término medio. Por muy especial que se hubiese vuelto ahora, no sería yo quien recibiese esa información, y menos aún de él.

-¿Por qué China? –le pregunté, abriendo la puerta.

-El Decimocuarto está allí. O, al menos, una parte de él.

-¿Qué?

Bufó, dejando los ojos en blanco, y sentí el empujón antes de precipitarme al otro lado del resplandor.

______________________________

Trastrabillé y caí de bruces contra el suelo. Mi mente me hizo pensar en asfalto o piedra y me encogí mientras caía. Sin embargo, el impacto contra el suelo no fue nada. Todo estaba recubierto de arena, como en medio de un desierto. Oh, claro. Kanda había dicho que quería ir al centro del desierto de Gobi, en Mongolia.

Había caído la noche, y me lamenté de llevar sólo encima la simple bata de enfermería. Hacía frío de verdad allí, aunque no corría absolutamente nada de aire y el cielo estaba completamente despejado. Quedé mirando el firmamento, tan negro como siempre. Y allí estaba aquella marca clara que lo cruzaba todo como una gran cicatriz.

-Muévete –oí la molesta voz del japonés detrás mía.

Obedecí y me aparté de su camino. Sin vacilar, Kanda atravesó el haz de luz y siguió andando sobre la arena azul del desierto, sin pararse a ver si lo seguía.

Durante aproximadamente veinte minutos estuve siguiéndolo, sin saber muy bien dónde iba a parar todo aquello.

-Cuando llegué a la Orden, inmediatamente me trajeron aquí –dijo entonces-. Como Tiedoll era tan raro, no me extrañé, pero luego averigüé que sólo yo, de los nuevos Exorcistas, conozco este lugar.

Al rodear una duna, lo vi. No sé siquiera porqué me sorprendió tanto, ni porqué tuve un sentimiento realmente fuerte de unión con aquel sitio. No había nada fuera de lo común.

Había cinco tiendas. Cuatro de ellas rodeaban a una central mucho más grande y decorada. Las tiendas tenían forma cuadrada, y de las esquinas superiores de la central colgaban incensarios. Típicas moradas temporales de monjes o meditadores asiáticos.

En los alrededores había pequeñas hogueras que iluminaban la arena y el poco espacio que se llegaba a ver. Al momento, salieron de las tiendas pequeñas soldados armados hasta los dientes con espadas y pequeños puñales. En su pecho se veía la Rosa de los Vientos, el mismo signo que llevábamos nosotros en nuestros uniformes. Kanda siguió adelante, ignorando a los soldados, que no se movieron de sus sitios. Parecían haberle reconocido. Era a mí a quien miraban con desconfianza.

-Vamos, no te pares. Sólo son centinelas.

Continué tras él, como un niño que no se aparta de su madre al entrar en el mercado. Nos dirigíamos directamente a la tienda central. Ya estábamos en la tienda central. Kanda se quedó un momento parado ante las dos telas que formaban una simple puerta.

-¿Kento? Estoy aquí.

-¿Kanda? Pasa, pasa…

Él tomó la tela y la retiró. Me miró un momento, y supe que quería que pasara delante. Mirando al suelo, avancé al interior de la pequeña estancia, decorada extrañamente con una intricada alfombra dorada y roja.

Alcé la vista.

Me encontré con un hombre extremadamente anciano, extremadamente delgado y, por lo que parecía, extremadamente enfermo. Finos tubos transparentes se incrustaban en sus brazos, y un objeto muy extraño rodeaba su nariz y boca, totalmente empañado en su vaho. Sus ojos rasgados estaban clavados en mí. Con terror.

-¡Kanda! ¡Kanda! –gritó, sin despegar sus pupilas dilatadas de mí.

Oí al japonés chascar la lengua:

-Que no es él, Kento. Por eso lo he traído.

Temblaba. Yo sólo podía mirarlo. Y él sólo podía mirarme a mí. Recordé entonces que Kanda me había dicho que una parte del Decimocuarto estaba allí, ¿sería aquel hombre? ¿Qué era lo que tramaba Kanda?

No se me ocurrió otra cosa. Avancé unos cuantos pasos hacia el hombre. Éste se removió, inquieto. No se me pasó por alto que parecía querer estirarse hasta Kanda, quien se había adelantado hasta sentarse en una pequeña silla al lado del jergón.

-Eh… buenas noches. Soy Allen Walker, Exorcista de la Orden Oscura.

Extendí la mano hacia él. Temí que se rompiera. Podía ver cada vena palpitando bajo su morena piel. Lo cubría una fina túnica blanca, que no ocultaba demasiado bien los huesos de sus costillas.

No estrechó mi mano y me quedé allí, plantado, sin saber que hacer. Miré a Kanda.

-Vamos, Kento, cuanto antes se lo des antes se marcha. No creo que al gilipollas ese se le ocurra aparecer ahora que estoy bien.

"Creído", pensé inconscientemente.

En ese justo momento, el anciano me miró a los ojos. Y supe que tenía algo muy importante que decirme. Rápidamente, el hombre dejó caer los brazos, buscando algo bajo el colchón. Lo que sacó de allí me dejó atónito.

Era un piano… en miniatura. Es más, era como la mitad de un piano. Antes siquiera de que pudiese ponerle nombre a aquel instrumento, comenzó a tocar. Notas inconexas, que sonaban a trompicones. Como si no hubiese tocado una antigua melodía en años. Pronto, me di cuenta de que comprendía los sonidos. Que en mi mente aparecían palabras, oraciones y párrafos. Que era un mensaje. Un mensaje del Decimocuarto albergado en la memoria de ese hombre hasta aquel día.

Cuando la última de las notas vibró en el ambiente, pude tomar control de mis sentidos, y di un paso hacia el anciano. Él gimió:

-¿Cuándo te dio eso? ¿Cómo? ¿Estaba Maná con él? ¿Estaba yo?

Pareció buscar las palabras:

-¿Maná? No. Cross. General Cross. Él si. Un niño. Ellos dos y él me cogió y…

-¿Maestro…? –susurré.

¿Qué cojones hacía mi maestro con el Decimocuarto? Aunque todo tendría sentido, claro. La información de la que disponía, el haber sabido desde el principio quién era yo y haberse encargado de mí… como aquel día, en la Orden, cuando me reveló quién era yo. Hablaba como si el propio Noah le hubiese comunicado su decisión de poseerme a mí y no a cualquier otro. Claro. Claro. El Decimocuarto no había querido una reencarnación cualquiera. Había querido un Exorcista.

Y, aquel día, mi Maestro me había dicho… algo… algo sobre Tiedoll.

Tiedoll. El Maestro de Kanda. Y Kanda. Kanda, quien me había llevado hasta allí, quien siquiera se había inmutado al saber que yo era el Decimocuarto. Quien no había cumplido las órdenes de matarme si me transformaba en él. Quien, incluso, me había mirado a los ojos y me había ayudado a luchar contra un Nivel 4 sabiendo que no era Allen quien estaba combatiendo. Quien me había atraído con mi propia melodía. Quien me había besado sin ningún sentido para luego marcharse sin una sola palabra.

Kanda. El que siempre me había odiado, pasase lo que pasase.

-¿Qué tienes tú que ver en todo esto? –le espeté.

Él clavó su vista oscura en mis ojos, y se levantó.

-¿Ya has terminado? ¿Lo tienes?

-Kanda. No me ignores.

Pero el aludido, evidentemente, me ignoró. Lo oí despedirse en chino del enfermo, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se dejó caer sobre el futón. Apreté los puños y los dientes sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Maldito hijo de…

No dijo nada. Sólo me miró, y se llevó un dedo a los labios. Silencio. Qué cabronazo. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con él? De pronto era el Exorcista más súper-mega guay, el más fuerte, el más misterioso, el más hijo de puta, el más TODO. ¿Y por qué mierdas era yo quien tenía que aguantar siempre sus humos y sus gilipolleces?

Y, sin embargo, le seguía fuera de la tienda sin decir nada. Los centinelas volvieron a levantarse, y a sentarse al alejarnos de allí. Cada vez hacía más frío. Mientras que en contraposición yo me iba encendiendo más aún. De rabia. Cada día parecía descubrir una cosa más de mi vida. Y cada vez me iba gustando menos. Ni siquiera sabía quién era. Ya tenía suficiente con siquiera poder frenar las excursiones del Decimocuarto en mi mente y mi cuerpo. Lo había aguantado todo. La muerte de Maná, la mía propia, la de mis compañeros. Había olido sangre hasta casi querer vomitar y aún así había querido seguir luchando. Pero me superaba totalmente la sensación de ser absorbido por una personalidad que no era la mía. En esos momentos en que sentía la consciencia del Decimocuarto toquetear mis pensamientos y presionarlos hacia mi propio interior. Y era como si me escondiese en una caja negra y húmeda. Y ni siquiera sabía si iba a volver a despertar, o si el Decimocuarto se quedaría fuera por siempre.

A lo lejos vi el pequeño brillo del enlace que habíamos dejado abierto. Me paré en seco. Kanda también se dio la vuelta. Sentía cómo las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, y quería pensar que eran de rabia. No quería aceptar que, por una vez, estaba pensando que todo aquello era injusto. Injusto para mí, para todos.

-¿Qué es… el Alma Karma? ¿Y porqué se lo dio el Decimocuarto a ese hombre? ¿Y por qué supuestamente tú eres el Alma Karma? No lo entiendo. Era sólo una letra.

-El Alma Karma es el núcleo de una fábrica de Akumas. Es un arma entregada por Dios a los Noés. Regenera todo objeto que tenga algún daño y también transforma la materia a lo que se desee, aunque tiene un límite de actuación Eso es lo que dijeron los Bookmen.

-¿Bookmen…?

Me quedé quieto. Me limpié las lágrimas mientras pensaba. Un arma… de Dios, a los Noés. Que el Decimocuarto entregó a la Orden. Que ahora era Kanda. Entonces, ¿era verdad que Dios estaba de parte de los Noah? ¿O sólo quería que nos peleásemos, dándonos a nosotros la Inocencia y a ellos el Alma Karma? Pero el Alma Karma, de alguna manera, era Kanda. Y podía regenerarse, o sea que, era un guerrero invencible. Pero, ¿por qué Kanda?

"_Estás viendo la historia desde la perspectiva equivocada_", recordé de pronto.

Allí había demasiadas cosas. Demasiadas cosas que no entendía. Esa pregunta. ¿Por qué Kanda? Había parecido tantas veces en mi mente y refiriéndome a tantas cosas diferentes. Siempre, siempre Kanda, en el medio de mis pensamientos, y ahora también de mis preocupaciones. Estaba claro que él y yo teníamos una Conexión. Algo que, en algún momento de nuestras vidas, nos había unido.

Y no quería admitir lo mucho que me deleitaba eso.

Tampoco hubiera tenido idea aquella noche de la razón que tenía, y de lo irremediablemente unidos que estábamos. No eran sólo los sentimientos que yo tenía hacia él. Todo era material. Una única cosa que pasó a ser dos.

-Kanda…

Alzó una ceja. Antes de que me diese cuenta, me había aferrado a la tela de su uniforme y apoyada la frente en su pecho. Algo me impulsaba a hacerlo, aunque en aquel momento le odiaba tanto que me gustaría matarlo.

Pero había otra cosa mucho más importante que quería hacer. Alcé la vista y lo miré a los ojos, oscuros como el firmamento que nos custodiaba, allá arriba. Él sólo me miraba, impasible. Realmente quería hacerlo. Como aquel impulso asesino de tiempo atrás, pero totalmente diferente. Aquello venía de mi interior. Quería que se repitiese lo de aquella noche.

Lentamente, casi de forma metódica, Kanda apartó mis manos de su uniforme y retrocedió.

-Es tarde.

Y no dijo absolutamente nada más en los siguientes tres días.


	10. Pierrot

_Por fin he terminado el capi, XD. No tengo mucho que decir. Espero que el capítulo de DGM de la semana que viene (que ya vuelve!! T_T) siga en línea con el fic XDDD_

_Gracias por leer!!_

"_No puedes controlar ni a tus propios personajes!". Lol. Es verdad XD_

________________

**10. Pierrot.**

_Hola, cuerpo._

_Tus progenitores me han dicho que respondes al nombre de "Allen", y que eres inglés. Eso me gusta. Hay que saber inglés en esta vida, es el idioma más hablado por la aristocracia y, ¿sabes? Tú y yo somos la aristocracia. No sé si tomarte como cuerpo o como persona. Supongo que cuando escuches esto serás un hombre hecho y derecho con su propia personalidad y valores (compréndeme, no quiero ser un niño, Road parece ser que disfruta, pero a mí eso no me va). También te preguntaría por el brazo, pero sigo suponiendo que si te estoy hablando es que has llegado hasta aquí de una pieza…_

_Te informo. El Alma Karma acaba de ser entregada a la Orden (más concretamente, a este viejo), es un hecho que se te ocultará. Mientras yo no pueda tomar tu cuerpo completamente, investiga y averigua quién es su Portador. En serio, muchacho, es la única cosa que te pido. Encuentra a esa persona y mantenla a tu lado todo el tiempo posible. Realmente me hace falta recuperar el Alma Karma cuando renazca; nos vendrá bien a ti y a mí, créeme. No es sólo una letra. Oh, ni te lo imaginas. Además, esa persona tiene algo que nos pertenece, ¿lo sabías? Y seguro que esa persona busca exactamente lo mismo. Pero se lo dejamos mientras tengamos el Alma Karma. Total, poco durará sin él, y lo recuperaremos de su cadáver._

_Ah, cuidado con los Bookmen. Son demasiado listos como para ser humanos._

_Hasta nuevo encuentro (o hasta mi toma de cuerpo), payaso. Cuídate, ¡y toma hierro!_

__________________________

Parecía que todo volvía a su cauce. No quería admitirlo, pero de verdad me había preocupado el hecho de que, de toda la Central, sólo hubiésemos quedado el enano, el conejo y yo. Sin embargo, y a pesar del elevado número de bajas, los Exorcistas seguíamos siendo un número estable. De nuevo se habían oído los lloros del Supervisor Psicótico cuando Lenalee había abierto los ojos. Era algo por lo que ser optimista, claro. Pero 756 personas no habían tenido tanta suerte. Habíamos perdido a gente de la nueva plantilla, puesto que desde la irrupción del Akuma de Nivel 4 habíamos trabajado juntos todas las Sedes mundiales.

Ahora me dirigía al despacho de Komui. Acababa de salir de la enfermería, parecía que la enfermera jefe había aceptado que las heridas que yo tenía ella no las podía curar con sus instrumentos brillantes. Mis heridas estaban tan hondas, y seguían sangrando tanto que sería un suicidio meter la mano ahí. Mi propio cuerpo expelía cualquier material que pasase cerca de aquella herida… si es que a eso se le podía llamar herida. Más bien era una maldición. No, ¿qué cojones? ERA una maldición. No lo podía tomar como algo bueno con todas las molestias que me había causado: la primera de ellas, que irremediablemente unía mi camino con ese canijo de pelo blanco.

¿Y por qué siempre me obligaba a pensar en lo mismo? ¿En el mismo?

No llamé siquiera a la puerta cuando entré. Había esperado a ver a Komui desplomado sobre un montón de documentos manchados con su saliva de hombre dormido, pero parecía ser que eso también había quedado en el pasado. Me recibió un hombre cansado, ojeroso y extraordinariamente serio.

-Kanda –sólo dijo, mientras se quitaba las gafas para restregarse los párpados.

No contesté. Avancé hacia él sin importarme si pisaba algunos folios del suelo. Me miró al llegar a su altura. Alargó la mano hacia mí. Obedecí, y extendí mi brazo izquierdo. Él levantó un poco la manga de mi uniforme, y allí estaba. El único adorno aparte de la horrible marca negra de mi pecho que adornaba mi cuerpo.

Era sencilla. Simplemente era una pulsera de abalorios redondos de cristal. La primera vez que me la puse había sido de un sencillo color rosa palo, pero con el tiempo había terminado por podrirse en algunos lados. Así, algunos abalorios se mostraban de un raro color negro azulado, que ya empezaba a comerse una octava esfera de cristal de las doce que había.

Komui puso mala cara. Muy mala. Sabía que ahora vendría el enfado, la desesperación por parte del Supervisor y, quizá, algunas lágrimas disimuladas. Komui se resistía a dejarme morir así como así.

-Está avanzando muy deprisa. ¿Lo has usado hace poco?

Asentí:

-En la lucha contra el Noé de la Ira abusé de ello. También en la lucha contra el Nivel 4 al protegerte con mi cuerpo, y más recientemente contra el Noé que lee la mente.

Entrecerró los ojos:

-Pero él no te atacó físicamente, ¿me equivoco?

Negué con la cabeza:

-No. Pero dañó mis recuerdos. El Alma los recompuso también.

Se removió, inquieto.

-No sabía que podía hacer eso también. Eso gasta más energía, por supuesto.

Volví a asentir.

-Tienes que encontrarlo, Kanda.

Hubo un largo silencio. Incómodo para él, indiferente para mí.

-No venía a que me revisases. Venía a recoger los informes de cuando ingresé en la Orden.

Nuevo silencio.

-¿Tu ficha de incorporación?

-No. Quiero el esquema de la Inocencia Corazón. Quiero ver cómo era entonces.

Komui se levantó y retrocedió hasta las estanterías que se alzaban en desorden tras él. Iba acariciándolas con las yemas de sus dedos mientras llegaba a los informes de casi diez años atrás.

-No te servirá de nada. Seguramente en esa persona habrá cambiado de forma.

-No lo sabemos, Supervisor. Usted mismo lo dijo.

Entonces, tomó un paquete de folios arrugados y volvió al escritorio.

-Lo sé. Sé perfectamente lo que dije. Deberíais estar tan sincronizados como para no haber cambiado en nada, pero eso fue hace diez años. Y si no lo has encontrado ya… puede que el Portador esté muerto ya y la Inocencia Corazón esté ingresada en otro cuerpo. Es realmente escurridiza. Es la única Inocencia que no muere con el Portador, sino que cambia de cuerpo al morir éste. A no ser que se la ataque directamente, permanecerá.

Asentí, esperando que se dejase de palabrería y me diese los documentos. No tuve que esperar mucho más. Los tomé entre mis manos y los hojeé. Sólo había fórmulas y frases enteras escritas en los bordes. Pero yo sabía que había un boceto en alguna parte.

-Kanda… realmente saber cómo era antes no te va a ayudar ahora.

La encontré.

-¿Realmente crees que no nos ayudará? –pregunté, sin retirar la vista del dibujo de la Inocencia Corazón. Viré el documento 180º hasta dejarle el boceto justo frente a sus ojos. Pude ver y casi disfrutar cómo Komui iba quedándose pálido, y abriendo la boca a la par que se inclinaba sobre él para verlo más de cerca.

-¿Cómo no lo recordé? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que era totalmente anormal?

Me encogí de hombros y volví a mirar la Inocencia Corazón impresa en el papel. Un Corazón totalmente perfecto. Una de sus partes decorada y blanca, la otra totalmente sencilla. Y, uniendo ambas partes, una pequeña máscara.

Una pequeña máscara plateada, tan exactamente igual a la Inocencia del enano que daba miedo.

_________________________

Había pasado una hora, y ninguno de los dos nos habíamos movido del sitio. Komui seguía revisando con rapidez enfermiza todas las fichas que le habían llegado hasta la hora del moyashi, mientras que yo seguía esperando por una última confirmación. Realmente no necesitaba nada más, pero que el Supervisor lo aceptase me daba un margen de tiempo para actuar y pensar. En cual de las opciones que me había planteado cumplir.

De pronto, Komui se dejó caer sobre su butaca, acompañado de un largo y sonoro suspiro. Se agarró el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, mortalmente preocupado. Podía leer la incomprensión en su rostro.

-Es totalmente cierto –susurró-. Pensé que Allen podía tener dos Inocencias, dado que su brazo es la Inocencia de ataque… y la Inocencia surgida tras el ataque de Tiky es toda la defensa que tiene, no ataca con eso. La máscara es la defensa y su brazo el ataque. No había tomado en serio mis suposiciones, porque siempre me equivoco, pero… eso también explicaría su sincronización perfecta con la Inocencia.

Me miró, esperando algo que yo pudiese decir. No dije nada, por supuesto.

-Esto nos demuestra que la Inocencia Corazón posee inteligencia propia, ¿no crees? Si en realidad Walker es el nuevo Portador… el Corazón lo habría elegido no sólo por tener ya una Inocencia en su brazo, sino porque también es el cuerpo de un Noé. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Sí, lo sabía. Que el moyashi era intocable. Que la Inocencia, muy simpática ella, había pensado: "¿Qué mejor Portador que un Exorcista Noah? Los de la Orden no lo podrán dañar porque es el Núcleo, pero tampoco los Noés, porque es su hermano. En éste que me meto".

Komui volvió a suspirar.

-Pierrot… Payaso Coronado… es tan clavado, como dijo el Conde… da tanto miedo…

Alcé una ceja:

-¿Qué pasa?

Komui me miró. No había ido allí a escuchar historias, pero me temía que era como iba a terminar aquello. Me senté y esperé a que hablara.

-Pierrot es una antigua figura del teatro italiano. Es… un payaso que viste de blanco, el cual es el único payaso que no sonríe, puesto que está profundamente enamorado de la Luna. Por eso se viste de blanco, para imitarla. Pero la figura de Pierrot es mucho más que eso.

Bufé. Que resumiese, por Dios. No quería que se extendiese en moñadas como aquella.

-Pierrot forma parte también de una antigua leyenda bíblica… Pierrot fue encontrado por San Pedro en el día más frío del invierno, abandonado a las puertas del Cielo. Era sólo un niño, pero ya había muerto en la Tierra, tirado en cualquier sitio por su antigua familia. San Pedro lo acogió en el Cielo. Lo vistió con ropas blancas como todos allí, pero le puso una sola condición: que no jugase con los niños que no habían merecido compasión como para entrar en el Cielo.

Iba comprendiendo la comparación. El niño abandonado en invierno, siendo recogido por alguien desconocido y aceptado en su familia…

-Pero Pierrot era sólo un niño y, un día, se encontró con otro niño. Éste iba totalmente vestido de negro, simbolizando que no había podido entrar al Cielo. A pesar de eso, estuvieron jugando toda la tarde, toda la noche. Cuando Pierrot volvió a casa, su mano, sus ropas, estaban manchadas de negro, en cada lugar donde lo había tocado el niño de negro. San Pedro se enfadó con creces y lo expulsó del Cielo. La historia no cuenta si volvió con el niño vestido de negro a jugar con él por el resto de la Eternidad o volvió a la Tierra para reencarnarse en el supuesto payaso triste.

Pues sí que era clavada la historieta. El niñato abandonado por su familia, recogido en invierno por Maná, la mano negra… incluso podía llegar a intuir quién era el otro niño de negro. Si había creído que había escapado del destino sólo por encontrar a esa persona, lo llevaba claro. Estaba tan metido en el problema como el que más.

-Vete, Kanda –lo oí decir-. Necesito pensar.

No dije nada más, también quería irme. Cerré la puerta sin preocuparme si sonaba demasiado. Me di cuenta de que algo me picaba en la garganta, miré hacia los lados, vigilante. Y entonces me permití el lujo de toser. No había tosido en años, pero desde la incursión de Mightra en mi mente no dejaba de hacerlo. Ni de limpiarme después la mano en mi propio uniforme, manchada de pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Me quedé mirando entonces las manchas oscuras de mi palma. Debería estar regenerado. No. Seguro que estaba regenerado. Lo que pasaba era que la sangre venía directamente de ese punto, de la herida. De la que nunca se cerraba, ni se cerraría.

-¿Kanda?

Cerré la mano en puño rápidamente, y me giré para mirarlo. Siempre. Siempre aparecía en los lugares más insospechados. ¿Ahora qué quería? Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras se acercaba a mí, con la duda en su mirada.

Si hubiese dicho que no había pensado ni un solo minuto en lo que había pasado en Alemania, mentiría como un bellaco. Si hubiese dicho que en cuanto volví de allí no cogí la Inocencia maldita y se la devolví a Hevlaska en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, también estaría mintiendo. Y, por último, si hubiese dicho que no significó absolutamente nada, estaría pronunciando la mayor de las blasfemias.

-¿Qué quieres? –le espeté. Era superior a mis fuerzas el no hablarle mal.

Finalmente paró de andar justo en frente de mí. Me señaló, y yo alcé una ceja.

-Tienes sangre justo…

Alargó la mano hasta mi rostro. Inconscientemente eché la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando alejarme lo máximo posible de él, pero eso no impidió que entrase en contracto conmigo y limpiase lo que supuestamente había visto en mi barbilla.

-… aquí.

Sonrió torcidamente. Enano. Sólo lo había llevado al Gobi para que escuchase el mensajito del Decimocuarto, no por hacer algo por él. Tampoco pensaba repetir la experiencia, parecía ser que el moyashi después se lo creía demasiado y acababa buscando cualquier oportunidad para pegarse a mí. Y yo no quería volver a caer en un error. No, es que no iba a volver a tener un desliz así, porque no quería ni por asomo que se repitiese aquello. Había sido un delirio momentáneo. El descubrir de pronto que la persona a la que llevaba buscando casi una década era a quien más odiaba lo había provocado todo. Porque eso no cambiaba que fuese un enano de pelo de viejo insufriblemente victimista amante de los actos mártires y, por si fuera poco, adicto a salvar almas de Akumas. Seguro que era parte de eso, de su adicción. No en vano el Alma Karma que estaba dentro de mí era el núcleo de todo Akuma. Una fábrica entera de esos en mi interior. El idiota sólo tiraba de mi por mi esencia akuma.

Y no había nada más aparte de eso. No lo consideraba como algo que me perteneciese sólo por quien era, por supuesto; tampoco algo a lo que proteger, ni que conservar intacto, a salvo del Decimocuarto. Evidentemente, no consideraba a ese individuo como una persona que sobrepasase el rango de compañero. Igual de evidente era que me estaba mintiendo a mí mismo.

Fingí un suspiro de impaciencia:

-¿Cuántas veces le tengo que repetir a tu minúsculo o en estos casos inexistente cerebro que no… me… toques? –procuré poner énfasis en la orden.

Frunció el ceño y torció el gesto.

-No me creo que hayas dicho una frase tan larga.

-Tampoco te la mereces.

-Oh, ahora se trata de merecer o no.

-¿Cuándo se ha tratado de otra cosa?

Bufó. Esperé que se fuera por donde había venido refunfuñando por lo bajo como la mayoría de las veces, pero no lo hizo. Sólo cambió su expresión a una más relajada.

-¿Qué tal estás? El otro día no me diste tiempo a preguntártelo.

Ésta vez bufé yo.

-¿Qué te importa?

Se encogió de hombros.

-No sería muy gracioso haber perdido 756 vidas aquí mientras te rescatábamos y tú te murieses ahora de un catarro.

Gruñí:

-¿Me estás echando la culpa, criajo?

-Deja se hacer eso de una puta vez.

-¿Qué? ¿El qué?

Si las miradas matasen, y si yo pudiese morir; con esa seguramente me hubiese mandado a la tumba.

-Deja de llamarme así. Tengo un jodido nombre, ¿vale? Y ya han pasado mucho, mucho más de tres meses como para que no puedas recordar mi nombre.

Oh. Así que era eso lo que le molestaba. Aún se acordaba de eso, hacía ya… ¿dos años? ¿Casi tres? Me lo quedé mirando. No era la primera vez que no sabía que más hacer que esperar a que se fuera. Pero por lo menos esta vez las raíces plateadas del suelo no estaban protegiéndome de él, así que suponía que no estaba del todo enfadado. Tampoco sabía porqué eso me aliviaba.

Seguía con esa mirada de odio en sus pupilas. Me molestaba. Me molestaba de sobremanera que me mirase así, no era su estilo. Nunca me había mirado así, sólo cuando la Inocencia capulla hacía efecto en él, y no me gustaba una mierda. Y, sin embargo, tenía su encanto. El típico encanto de una foto puesta del revés. No es como debería ser y, sin embargo, era bonito. Normalmente lo que aparecía en mis recuerdos cuando pensaba en él era un rostro sonriente o cubierto en lágrimas. No quería reconocer que pensaba en él.

-Oye, reacciona. No te quedes sólo mirándome como a un bicho raro.

Sin quererlo, sonreí:

-¿No es lo que eres?

-¡Já! Habló el perfectamente normal.

Algo me impedía moverme un mínimo. Parecía ser que a él también. Oh, no. Estaba volviendo a caer en aquella paralización antes de un acto irracional.

-Hey, Kanda…

No podía apartar la vista de sus ojos grises, ahora tan limpios de odio como normalmente. Comenzaba a recordar la historieta de Pierrot. El niño de blanco abandonado. El niño de blanco que desobedeció la única orden impuesta para jugar con el niño de negro. Una decisión que le costó una mano negra y la expulsión de una Eternidad perfecta.

Humm… no parecía que esta vez el pequeño Pierrot fuera a rechazar tampoco los juegos del niño negro. Tampoco parecía que hubiese otra cosa que hacer en aquel momento. Sus ojos grises, la curva de sus labios en un comienzo de sonrisa, la pregunta muda en sus pupilas. Puede que me volviese a equivocar. Pero era Esa Persona. Diez años. Él.

Juro que esta vez no fue tan premeditado como parecía.

Lo tomé por la tela del uniforme de su pecho y bruscamente lo acerqué a mí.

-Luego ni se te ocurra ignorarme.

Iba listo el niño de blanco si pensaba darme órdenes.

Le besé. Quizá lo que hacía era desquitarme de toda la presión, de todos los porqués. Pero en ese momento todo quedó suspendido, y sólo sentía sus labios contra los míos, y sus brazos comenzando a entrelazarse tras mi cuello. No quería hacer otra cosa que aquello, y quise sentirme ridículo; pero no pude.

Quizá sí sentía una pequeña debilidad por el moyashi, al fin y al cabo.

Nos separamos. Oí un leve suspiro. Lo miré a los ojos de nuevo.

-Esto… ¿ejem?

Me soltó de golpe y retrocedió a la velocidad de la luz. Yo sólo tomé aire, y esperé a ver pasar por entre nosotros al chico del parche, quien al pasar me dirigió una amplia sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo. Se paró junto a Allen. Mierda, ya hasta pensaba en él por su nombre.

-Allen, es tarde –lo oí decir-. ¿Te acompaño a tu cuarto? ¿O dónde duermes hoy?

-¿Eh…?

No tuve que mirar el rojo de sus mejillas para saber que existía.

-N-no… voy contigo.

Y tal como había dicho, se fueron por dónde habían venido. Antes de torcer la esquina, el moyashi se giró para mirarme. Alzó el pulgar, con una sonrisa tenue en su rostro.

Idiota. Realmente… idiota. Tanto yo como él.


	11. Yukata

_Estuve llorando casi 2 horas con el capi 188. Y me puse a escribir en seguida, porque encajaba perfectamente con la Teoría del fic y con el fic en sí. Pero luego lo dejé y cambié el rumbo, ¿y porqué? Porque si cada vez que sale un capítulo lo introduzco en la historia directamente no sería un fic, sólo una interpretación Yullen del manga, así que… XDDDD. Supongo que a partir de este capítulo ya empiezo a tomar cosas del 188 para ponerlo a mi favor en los siguientes capítulos, pero he decidido que tengo que estrechar más esto antes de meter una escena Yullen a lo bestia (va, todos sabemos que en el 189 va a haber Yullen. Lo sabemos, ¿verdad =])_

_Me levanté a las 3 de la mañana sólo para escribir esto, es uno e los capis de los que me siento orgullosa, aunque sea un monstruo de (espera que lo mire) 8 hojas a Word. ¡Wow! Mis capis normalmente son de 6, así que sí que me he metido una buena jupa._

_Vale, que me voy por los cerros de Úbeda y no me centro. _

_Gracias por leer, por los reviews (gracias!! T______T) y por aguantar mis paridas semana a semana XDD_

_Gracias especiales a Kandy, por distraerme cuando debo escribir (D8)_

_Disclaimer: Hoshino escribía doujinshis yaoi antes de comenzar con D. Gray Man. No nos engaña. La verdadera razón de que no sepa el orígen de su propio título es que el original era D. Gay Man. Pues eso, que los persj le pertenecen y ya no sigo más que me acaba de poner que con todo esto me llega a las 10 hojas y me he acojonado. ¡Nya! _

________________

**11. Yukata.**

_Mightra había recuperado todos los recuerdos que mi mente había encerrado._

_Eran de ese tipo de recuerdos que nunca sabes si sucedieron de verdad, puesto que cada vez que lo comentas con alguien ellos dicen nunca haber oído hablar de ello. Sólo había una persona que no me negaba de su existencia, pero tampoco sabía realmente si podía confiar en ese viejo. ¿Alma existió realmente? ¿O siempre fui yo, desde un principio?_

_Entonces, Alma era quien había avanzado hasta mí aquel día. Aquel día en el que el hedor a óxido se pegaba como sudor en la piel. Era quien me había sonreído ampliamente, con un brillo sutil en sus pupilas y había dicho:_

"_¿Nos vamos, Yuu?"_

_Yuu._

_Yuu._

_Yuu._

_Era lo que él había gritado mientras se lo llevaban, esperando a que fuese a por él. Yuu. Yuu. Constantemente. Largamente. Desesperadamente. _

_No había querido volver a escuchar mi nombre._

_______________________________

Anduvimos en silencio a través de los corredores de la Orden hasta llegar a mi cuarto, muchos pisos por debajo de donde habíamos partido originalmente. Podría jurar que era el tiempo más largo en silencio que había tenido junto a Lavi. Técnicamente, el Bookman se había topado con la escenita de sopetón, y no parecía haberle afectado. Lo miré de reojo. Una sonrisa imperceptible se adivinaba en la comisura de sus labios.

-Esto… –comencé a hablar.

La sonrisa se hizo totalmente visible. Se llevó un dedo a los labios en un gesto de silencio, y callé, obediente.

Finalmente llegamos a mi cuarto. En silencio hice girar la llave, y eché un pequeño vistazo. Link estaba recostado de nuevo en su futón verde esmeralda, al lado de mi cama. En realidad no me apetecía nada encerrarme de nuevo en aquel cuarto opresivo con el alemán vigilante. Podía oír como su respiración se había suavizado al abrir la puerta, esperando a que yo hablase, saludar aunque fuese. Bufé.

-De verdad que… –comencé de nuevo. Entrecerré la puerta y me volví para mirar a Lavi.

De pronto, me fijé en un detalle en el que no había reparado antes. Abrí la boca para gritarle algo, pero recordé a Link del interior, y me calmé. Claro. No había caído en que Lavi acababa de salir de la enfermería tras el ataque de Tiky. Adivinando mis pensamientos, el Bookman Junior extendió las muñecas vueltas hacia arriba para que las pudiese examinar. Su muñeca izquierda seguía envuelta en una venda ensangrentada aquí y allá, pero la derecha estaba completamente expuesta, y me acerqué para revisarlo mejor. Se veía exactamente como un rubí brillante y duro o, quizá, como cristal coloreado. Tenía un pequeño relieve estrellado formando una cruz perfecta.

-¿Cómo lo activas? –pregunté en voz baja.

Se encogió de hombros:

-La enfermera no me ha dejado intentarlo aún. Pero supongo que esto empezará a chorrear a lo bestia y formará el martillo cuando haga falta.

Torcí el gesto. Era una visión desagradable el imaginarse a alguien sangrando profusamente para que luego esa sangre se convirtiese en un enorme arma. Miré a Lavi y él alzó la ceja, burlón. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Sangrar no era nada comparado con arrancarse el brazo izquierdo y transformarlo en una espada. Pero, vaya, a mí no me dolía nada. Volví a pensar.

-¿No se enfadó mucho Bookman?

Él resopló:

-Lo que se puso fue a llorar. Como un loco.

Me sorprendí. Con el temperamento que procesaba el viejo a su alumno, ya había pensado que la larga estancia de Lavi en la enfermería era por los golpes adicionales del Bookman. Pero, ¿llorar? Alcé una ceja, y Lavi siguió hablando.

-Con esto en mis muñecas, ya no puedo ser un Bookman "puro" –calló un momento-. Aunque creo que dejé de serlo en el momento en que entré aquí. He aprendido demasiadas cosas.

Silencio. Retiró las manos de las mías.

-¿Hiciste un trato con ella, con la Inocencia?

Asintió. Ladeé la cabeza. Como siempre, no hacía falta hablar de más para comunicarse con él. Le gustaba tanto charlar que si le facilitabas incluso la falta de pausas te lo agradecería.

-Le prometí que siempre protegería al Corazón –susurró, mirándome a los ojos.

No me lo había esperado.

-Oh –pude decir simplemente. Era todo lo contrario de lo que hubiese esperado por un Bookman. Eso le ligaba a la Orden más que cualquier otra cosa. ¿O no?

-Pero… tú no sabes quién es el Corazón, ¿verdad?

Se encogió de hombros. De pronto, recordé algo.

_Ah, cuidado con los Bookmen. Son demasiado listos como para ser humanos._

En ese mismo momento, me vi reaccionando ante esa simple frase del Decimocuarto. Miré fijamente a Lavi, mi compañero, mi amigo. Y, por primera vez, me pregunté porqué. Muchos porqués en relación con él.

-¿Por qué proteger el Corazón? –pregunté. Uno de los muchos.

Sonrió. Ahora todo me parecía extraño en él y, sin embargo, confiaba en su persona.

-Cuando seas mayor te lo diré. Sólo tienes quince años.

Reí socarronamente:

-Actualiza tus registros, Bookman. Tengo casi dieciocho.

Rió y, de pronto, mostró una expresión de terror que preferí pensar que era fingida:

-¡Dieciocho ya? ¡Eso quiere decir que yo… veinte? ¡Estoy perdiendo mi juventud en este convento! –me agarró de la ropa, y reí-. ¿Por qué me metí a monje, moyashi?

Tomé por alto el mote, y sonreí. Él rió también, soltándome. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de mí.

-Supongo que a la Inocencia no le importará que no sea muy inocente esta noche. Voy a aprovechar mi sexy juventud con alguna chica bonita.

Alcé el pulgar, y él comenzó a andar:

-Cuidado con Komui…

Se volvió:

-¿Lenalee? –volvió a reír. Realmente era una risa contagiosa-. Qué va. "Buscadores" no quiere decir que no haya "buscadoras". Y a quien van a encontrar es a mí.

Rió una última vez y se alejó definitivamente canturreando.

Era imposible que Link no hubiese oído todo el escándalo que había montado Lavi. Pero no quería volverme a la cama aún. Lejos de Lavi, volvían los sucesos anteriores a que él apareciese inoportunamente, y quería reflexionar sobre eso sin tener al perrito faldero durmiendo a mi lado. Entonces, se me ocurrió lo que quería hacer. Y no era una excusa, realmente quería hacerlo. Abrí la puerta y me asomé.

-¿Link?

-¿Hum?

-Voy a darme un baño antes de dormir. Vuelvo en nada.

-Igualmente no tardes, Walker. Quiero dormir.

Asentí, aunque sabía que con aquel contraluz no apreciaría muy bien el gesto. Cerré la puerta de nuevo y eché la llave con todo el silencio que fui capaz de reunir, y comencé a caminar hacia las termas que suponían los baños de la Orden. De verdad… de verdad que tenía ganas de darme un buen baño relajante, aunque a aquellas horas no sabía muy bien si las calderas seguirían trabajando en calentar el agua para los residentes. Supuse que no estarían ardiendo como normalmente, pero tampoco se habrían enfriado.

Sentí el calor que desprendía la piedra del suelo antes incluso de haber traspasado la puerta que delimitaba la sala de termas. Nada más entrar el pasillo se dividía en dos, indicando claramente a la derecha las termas de mujeres y a la izquierda las termas masculinas. Me encaminé por la izquierda hasta llegar al vestidor.

El vestidor ya estaba totalmente humedecido debido a la cercanía con las termas. Era una sala curiosa. Era pequeña y de piedra negra e irregular, muy oscura. Había pequeños bancos de madera en plena habitación que servían como apoyo al descalzarse y derivados. Nada más entrar comencé a desabrocharme el uniforme, directo al armario que se encontraba al fondo a la derecha. Cuando estuve completamente desnudo, me situé frente a él:

-Allen Walker.

El armario emitió un pitido y la puerta se abrió al instante. Deposité la ropa en el suelo del mueble y tomé en cambio la que me ofrecía. Un ligero yukata blanco y fino con diseños geométricos en azul cielo.

La idea de los yukatas de colores por jerarquía, así como de las termas en lugar de los baños públicos había sido de Komui. Se supone que todos los Jefes de Sede añaden algo de su país de origen a la Orden sin siquiera ellos mismos darse cuenta de que lo hacen. Komui añadió las termas. Había oído que el anterior Supervisor había sido español y que con él se habían instaurado las siestas casi obligatorias para mantener contentos a los científicos, pero con la llegada de Komui aquellas horas de sueño extras habían pasado a la historia.

Los yukatas eran como un segundo uniforme. En realidad lo de los distintos colores había sido una idea absurda por parte de la Central, dado que una vez entrada a las termas y elegido el sitio donde ibas a pasar los próximos minutos acababas mezclándote con yukatas blancos o negros. El color era inverso a los uniformes. Si los uniformes de los Exorcistas eran negros, nuestros yukatas eran blancos. Así, los científicos llevaban un yukata color negro jaspeado, y los buscadores eran de color gris perla. No había quejas porque nadie se fijaba mucho en ello.

Sin pensar mucho en esto me puse la prenda y me dirigí a la puerta corredera que por fin me dejaría relajarme un poco entre el poco vapor que quedaba y el agua cálida. Cuando la traspasé, una bofetada de calor húmedo me recibió, y sonreí. En los últimos días todo había mejorado notablemente. Lenalee había salido de su peligroso coma, los heridos se recuperaban y los muertos parecían alejarse de los recuerdos de los vivos. Aunque el miedo y la tensión seguían en el ambiente, comenzaba a notar bocanadas de aire fresco, nuevo.

Lo primero que vi cuando mis ojos fueron capaces de enfocar fue una enorme mancha negra flotando en el agua, y el destello de seda brillante sobre la roca más cercana a mí. Cuando discerní que aquello era un yukata blanco, adiviné que era la mancha negra e, instintivamente, retrocedí, tragando saliva. No sabía si quería verlo de nuevo tan pronto. Retrocedí otro paso, y mis pies chapotearon inoportunamente contra un guijarro rebelde y un charco en el sitio equivocado.

Él alzó la vista de sus ojos oscuros hacia mí, y los sentí como una descarga eléctrica directa a mi cerebro. Bueno, aquello no era nuevo, era el mismo sentimiento cada vez que sus pupilas coincidían con las mías.

Seguí quieto, mirándolo. Estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el borde de la terma, y apoyaba la cabeza entre ellos. Su pelo negro estaba suelto, y flotaba tras él fantasmagóricamente. Creí oírle un bufido de incomodidad, y me dispuse firmemente a irme. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que volver con el alemán sólo porque él estuviese allí? ¿Además de volverme tonto en ciertos momentos él también iba a cambiar mi vida normal? Ni de broma.

Torciendo el gesto en una mueca de desafío, me acerqué al borde la terma y me senté todo lo alejado de él que me creía capaz de estar. Lo que eran apenas dos metros, si contamos que había que nadar para alcanzar otras secciones del baño. Lo miré de reojo, y vi que había cerrado los ojos. Aproveché para repasar lo que podía ver de él. Y lo que más me llamó la atención fueron las gruesas líneas oscuras que recorrían su hombro izquierdo como un tatuaje.

-¿Qué miras, moyashi?

Pestañeé. Realmente era raro estar allí. Debería irme. Pero mi idiota e irracional orgullo me impedía marcharme. Metí las piernas en el agua hasta las rodillas. Lo había sabido. Ni hirviendo ni fría. Justo en el punto.

-Sólo miraba el tatuaje.

Oí cómo el agua se movió a su alrededor cuando él ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Qué tatuaje?

Señalé el dibujo de su hombro. Él alzó la ceja.

-No es un tatuaje. Es una marca, como la que hizo la Inocencia en tu brazo.

-¿Eso lo hizo tu Inocencia?

-No. Fue el Alma Karma.

Silencio. Él volvió a cerrar los ojos, lo sabía dispuesto a ignorarme, pero ya me había picado. Maldito prepotente sabelotodo.

-El Alma Karma es quien te hace recomponerte más rápido, ¿no?

Tardó más tiempo en responder de lo que solía. Y eso que solía tardar bastante. Al fin, habló:

-Ya no lo creo, aunque eso fue lo que te dije en Gobi. He revisado los recuerdos que espió Mightra, y creo que ya tenía esa capacidad anteriormente. Puede que quizá por eso lograse reconstruir a Mugen el día que batallé contra el Noé ese.

"Vaya", pensé simplemente. Cuánto había hablado. Quizá había encontrado un tema con el que casi no costaba tirarle de la lengua a Kanda. Sin pensarlo, me deslicé un poco hacia él.

-¿Reconstruir a Mugen? ¿No es una Inocencia de tipo equipo?

Kanda bufó. Tres bufidos en menos de diez minutos, se estaba luciendo. Pero al menos parecía que estábamos teniendo una conversación decente. Se encogió de hombros:

-No lo es. Tengo que activarla cediéndole la Inocencia desde dentro. Por eso puedo entrelazarla con mi vida y hacer que se reconstruya en casos graves. Mugen y yo somos una misma cosa, por mucho que cambie su aspecto exterior.

Otro gran descubrimiento en otro corto período. Claro que nunca me había preguntado si había más parasitarios en la Orden aparte de Krory y de mí mismo. Y de Suman.

-Eso es raro –comenté sin pensar.

Alzó la vista y me miró:

-¿Más que tener dos Inocencias parasitarias? ¿Más que una de ellas sólo reaccione tras perder la primera?

Fruncí el ceño:

-¿Qué?

-Ah, Komui aún no te lo ha dicho. No sé en qué está trabajando ese desquiciado complejo-de-hermana ahora, pero…

-Así que sí tenía dos al final –lo corté.

Pasamos un momento en silencio. Paseé la vista por la estancia, pero una y otra vez volvía al mismo centro. No era un silencio aplastante y molesto como anteriormente en nuestra soledad. Extrañamente, aquel era un silencio relajado, natural. No hacía falta decir nada ni había aversión en el aire. Me pregunté si realmente habíamos cambiado en ese tiempo. Y en qué momento exactamente las tornas se habían transformado. O si, incluso, habían cambiado realmente. No conocía a Kanda. No. No lo conocía. No sabía si podía ser cruel hasta el punto de querer dañar a alguien de aquella forma precisa en la que estaba pensando. Que hubiese adivinado mis dudas y las hubiese puesto en práctica antes siquiera de poder reaccionar ante ellas.

No. Kanda era un gilipollas y un desgraciado, sí, pero en esas cosas era noble. O eso creía.

Lo observé. La curva de su espalda contra el muro negro. El volumen de sus brazos a base de horas y horas encerrado en la sala de entrenamientos. La pequeña pulsera cristalina en su muñeca izquierda. Su cabello suelto sobre el agua verdusca. Suspiré. Realmente me había metido en un buen lío. Mis pensamientos se posaron en un recuerdo reciente.

-Oye, Kanda…

-Si vas a preguntar, mejor cállate. Siempre preguntas por cosas de antes. Déjalo estar al menos por hoy.

Oh. Vaya. Así que habíamos acabado pensando en lo mismo. Pero simplemente no podía dejar las cosas latentes, y que surgiesen en cualquier momento, en cualquier corredor. Me mordí el labio inferior.

-Realmente… no puedo.

-Bueno, pues lo siento. No entra en mis planes el contestarte.

Oh. Claro que me iba a contestar. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de hacer lo que quería cuando quería. De todas formas, podía vivir sin saber aquello al menos por un tiempo, hasta que se repitiese la escenita, suponía, y eso si existía un tercer desliz. Le había casi exigido que no me ignorase antes de besarme, y parecía que el samurái estaba obedeciendo fielmente. Bueno, en realidad sabía que lo que pasaba era que el japonés no tenía ganas de discutir. Yo tampoco.

No me bastaba sólo con dejarlo pasar. Esa época en la que aceptaba sin rechistar todo lo que me venía comenzaba a disolverse. Quería respuestas para todas mis preguntas, fueran superfluas, tontas o profundas.

Y la primera de todas mis preguntas allí, en ese mismo instante, era si el Alma Karma que aparentaba ignorarme sin hacerlo sentía lo mismo que yo cuando lo encontraba de nuevo. Tampoco era tan difícil, eran sólo palabras. Tampoco es que me fueran a cambiar la vida entera, y bastantes tumbos había dado la mía como para importarme otro más, ¿verdad?

-Eh… –probé en comenzar. Vaya, sí que era difícil.

Él volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarme. Por lo menos parecía paciente. A lo mejor esperaba que me fuese. O a lo mejor me estaba escuchando de verdad.

-Ehm… me preguntaba si… hum…

Silencio.

-… si sentías algo cuando…

-No.

-Bueno, pues yo sí.

Oh. Eso había sido rápido. Normalmente cuando contestabas más deprisa de lo normal esa respuesta era una mentira. Me lo había dicho Maná. Pero, claro, Kanda era Kanda, y Kanda se salía de todos los estereotipos marcados menos del de japonés-katana. Además, yo también había sido rápido contraatacando. ¿Pensaría él que era mentira? Yo siquiera sabía si lo era.

Kanda se removió, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Bufó, y casi al mismo tiempo tomó una larga bocanada de aire y la soltó. Era impresionante la de cosas que se podían hacer con la nariz para mostrar disgusto, y él se las sabía todas. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? Normalmente habría empezado a gritarme o a amenazarme, seguro. Pero él sólo seguía mirándome sin moverse un mínimo, y yo le miraba a él.

Y, entonces, el cambio.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, casi pude entrever una pequeña sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Se separó del borde y se giró hacia mí. Vaya. ¿De verdad me había acercado tanto a él mientras hablábamos? Apenas si estaba a medio metro.

Podría decir que lo vi a cámara lenta, pero estaría mintiendo. Lo que pasó de verdad fue que fue demasiado rápido como para pensarlo seriamente. Kanda sólo alargó el brazo hacia mí y apoyó su mano en mi rodilla. Me arqueé, sobresaltado. Sentí que algo comenzaba a arder alrededor de mis mejillas. Él deslizó su mirada desde el lugar donde nuestra piel hacía contacto hasta mis ojos. Sin decir nada, se impulsó hacia arriba y me besó. Sólo oí el agua alterarse mientras él salía de las termas, al igual que sólo me centré en sus labios sobre los míos.

Cuando se separó de mí, terminó de impulsarse y salió del agua tibia. Desvié la vista rápidamente mientras lo oía caminar despacio hasta donde había dejado su yukata. No me di la vuelta, totalmente quieto mirando hacia el frente. Agaché la cabeza, y vi el reflejo de su rostro sobre el agua.

-Buenas noches, moyashi –lo oí decir tras de mí.

-El nombre es Allen –repliqué. La bulla fue lo que me sirvió para entrar en razón. Ahora que ya no veía su reflejo sobre la superficie me sentía completamente seguro como para meterme en el agua por completo. Me desaté el cordón del yukata y comencé a deshacerme de él.

Pero le sentía justo tras de mí, mirándome.

-Lo sé –acabó por contestar.

_______________________________

Y aquel idiota en vez de replicar y ponerse a gritar simplemente se quedó quieto esperando a que me fuese. La verdad es que el chaval perdía la fortaleza después de algo como eso. Me lo quedé mirando antes de irme. Y no pude moverme ni un mínimo en cuanto dejó resbalar la tela del yukata por su espalda, dejando al descubierto sus homoplatos, sus hombros. Torcí el gesto.

¿Alguna vez he dicho lo atractivo que resulta para los japoneses el ver la simple curva de la nuca? ¿El comienzo de los músculos de los hombros, el saliente de la primera vértebra de la sinuosa columna?

Debía de estar en los genes, porque no podía apartar la vista de su nuca. El símil… era como un par de piernas desnudas para un típico americano vicioso en plena sequía.

Definitivamente, debía estar en los genes excitarse con sólo esa visión.

________________________________

De pronto, la sensación de estar siendo observado se hizo mucho más intensa. Me estremecí y, al mismo tiempo, sonreí sin quererlo. Por alguna razón extraña se sentía bien que él siguiese allí. No me sentía capaz de moverme.

Entonces, recordé las palabras de Lavi.

"¿O dónde vas a dormir esta noche?"

No quería preguntármelo, pero realmente me lo estaba planteando. Me giré un momento y lo miré. Descubrí en sus ojos la misma huella oscura descontrolada que seguro había en los míos. Todo era tan rápido.

Si… después de eso, ¿dónde iba a dormir aquella noche?


	12. Once Upon A Time

_Realmente no quería desvelar tanto en este capi. Pero supongo que lo voy a hacer porque ya está escrito XDDD. Siento que sea tan corto esta vez, y que haya tardado tanto!! ^^_

_Gracias por leer, y por los reviews recibidos (L)_

_Bocatín, lo siento, ya escribiré el capítulo como tu regalo de cumpleaños más adelante, no podía meterlo en este de ninguna manera, jajaja._

_Espero que la acción del final os haga olvidar el principio del capi XDDDD_

________________

**12. Once Upon a Time.**

_Ya era la hora. Quizá sólo era cuestión de minutos, horas, o un par de días. Pero el caso es que sentía que ya era el único que quedaba por tomar por completo mi cuerpo. Un cuerpo fortalecido por la Inocencia más poderosa de todas. Un cuerpo que sin pensarlo se me rebelaba, me cerraba las puertas a mi propia salida y me amenazaba. Un cuerpo que no me dejaba controlarlo. Una mente mucho más firme de lo que había creído en un principio. Pero era mi cuerpo, y lo había sido desde apenas sus seis años de vida. Y no me lo iba a negar. Por supuesto que no. _

* * *

No sabía si había pasado mucho o poco tiempo. Simplemente, en un momento dado me vi avanzando hacia él con los labios apretados y los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiese perdido todo control sobre mí mismo. En mi interior pensaba que aquello era una soberana estupidez. ¿Por qué? Primero, por cuestiones biológicas. Nunca me había planteado qué era lo que buscaba en otra persona, porque nunca había pensado seriamente en otra persona que no fuese exactamente "esa" persona. Y de nuevo utilizando el adverbio "nunca"… Nunca me había planteado que podría llegar a sentir algo que no fuese hastío, ansia u odio.

La segunda razón, porque no era justo. No era oportuno. No era lo que debía suceder. Porque que fuera exactamente eso lo que nos uniera no daba pie a ninguna otra cosa que no incluyese el verbo "luchar". O, por lo menos, no debía dirigirme ciegamente a ello; tan cutremente atrapados allí y sin tener el valor de marcharme del todo.

La tercera razón, y la más evidente, era porque se trataba de él. Que no era más que el enano mártir. La persona a la que más había aborrecido en toda mi vida. La única persona que sólo con mirarme me había hecho estallar de asco y repulsión. Porque éramos demasiado diferentes en todo. Porque le odiaba. Odiaba que después de todo intento mío por acrecentar esa aversión él simplemente apareciese con una sonrisa orgullosa y lo olvidase todo.

No me di cuenta de cuando me arrodillé tras él, un completo silencio. El criajo sólo me daba la espalda, tras una mirada corta y rápida que había dicho más de lo que técnicamente debería. Aquello era una gilipollez, y como gilipollez que era, la estaba cometiendo. Apoyé mis manos en sus hombros, y observé cómo sus homoplatos se contraían. Se recostó contra mi pecho, y por encima de su hombro pude ver la curva de su estómago, cubierto apenas por su yukata blanco. El sonido del agua era lo único que resonaba en la estancia.

Sentí cómo alzaba la mano para enredar sus dedos en mi pelo. Era… como algo que debía hacer. Que me arrastraba. Y odié aún más tener aquella herida dentro de mí, porque sabía que era quien me obligaba a hacerlo. Porque no era yo quien ahora deslizaba las manos por su pecho y sus hombros, ¿verdad? No era yo quien buscaba su cuello con mis dientes. No era a mí a quien estaba afectando su aroma.

Y, justo cuando iba a perder el control, algo se quebró. Con sólo oír su voz.

-¿Kanda…?

Porque no sonaba como él.

Sabía lo que había ocurrido antes siquiera de mirarlo y encontrarme con su rostro desfigurado por una mueca que jamás sería la suya. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y la sonrisa podría tener algún resquicio de la del moyashi, pero aquellos irises no eran suyos. Esa risa taimada y silenciosa tampoco. Sus dedos seguían acariciando mi cabello, y me separé de él lentamente. Sin embargo, fui incapaz de cortar todo contacto con su cuerpo, y el Decimocuarto parecía haberse dado cuenta.

-Puedes seguir, ¿eh? No me quejo.

Bufé, pero no dije nada. Incluso yo podía sentir cómo irradiaba de él un aura oscura de peligro y deseo. Era peligroso. Y me encontré afirmándome a mí mismo que no dañaría su cuerpo. Volví a bufar.

-Siempre le pillo en el peor momento –resopló, como un niño enfadado porque le habían quitado el juguete-. Primero cuando vienen mis hermanos a por mí y no les encuentro, después al irte a rescatar, haciendo todo el trabajo yo; y ahora, que ni siquiera puedo terminar lo que ha empezado el idiota este.

Rió. Se dio la vuelta y me miró directamente a lo ojos. Su mano derecha se deslizó por mi brazo lentamente hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Clavó sus ojos de oro en ello, y acarició la estructura cuenta a cuenta.

-Un mala –dijo simplemente-. ¿Dónde está el resto?

Yo también miré la pulsera. Así que lo sabía. Originalmente, la pulsera había sido el triple de larga. Originalmente, aquella pulsera era un rosario budista, un llamado mala. Según la maldición del Alma Karma me había ido comiendo por dentro las cuentas de cristal se habían ido pudriendo, y yo me había ido deshaciendo de ellas.

-Lo tiré –respondí.

De pronto, comprendí que aquel mala no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el Alma Karma, tal y como lo miraba el Decimocuarto. Estaba convencido de que el Noé sabía quién era yo, y que tarde o temprano tendríamos que batallar, o eso suponía. Pero no entendía qué era exactamente lo que buscaba, yendo y viniendo del interior de Allen sin quedarse o desaparecer del todo.

Tomó mi muñeca entre sus manos, y sonrió. No era una sonrisa feliz. Era una mueca amarga, como si le doliese la vista de aquel objeto.

-¿Sabes cuantas cuentas tenía el original?

-No las conté.

Tomó la borla que contenía el nudo de la cuerda en su interior. Era muy diferente a las otras por ser la última, puesto que en vez de ser redonda era deforme y algo alargada.

-Tenía exactamente ciento nueve cuentas, comenzando por ésta.

Deslizó sus pupilas hasta las mías.

Y comprendí.

* * *

La luz de la Luna entraba a raudales por la ventana, tiñéndolo todo de un tono gris y pálido, como si las sábanas se hubiesen cubierto de una capa plateada. Querría recordar lo que había pasado hacía apenas dos vueltas de manecilla, pero era incapaz, y volví a sospechar de aquel ente horrible que había escondido dentro de mí. Sabía que no había pasado nada de lo que debiese preocuparme, porque al volver en mí había visto a Kanda torcer la esquina de mi corredor; y la puerta de mi habitación esta justo frente a mí. Una parte de mí agradecía fervientemente aquella pausa en medio de las termas, porque me había visto totalmente perdido y sin otra posibilidad de esperar lo que fuese y hacerlo. Por otro lado… no quería pensar en ese otro lado, en que me hubiera gustado que el Decimocuarto no se hubiese metido de por medio.

Observé la habitación mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Link roncaba taimadamente a mi lado, totalmente recto, como si estuviese atado a la cama. Sin embargo su expresión estaba mucho más relajada que cuando estaba despierto o fingía dormir. Incluso parecía que no podía denunciarme por traición a la primera de cambio. Aunque había que decir que, últimamente, Link se estaba portando bien conmigo. O quizá es que comparado con las acusaciones directas que soltaba el Inspector Leverrier las frases incómodas de Link eran como un beso de buenas noches.

Oí pasos afuera. Me pregunté quién paseaba tan campantemente casi a las cuatro de la mañana por los pasillos de la Orden sin que el Edén de Tiedoll se abalanzase sobre sus tobillos para impedirle hacer tanto ruido. Según se fueron acercando me di cuenta de que eran dos pares de pies. Los primeros no los había oído porque eran sofocados, lentos. Los segundos eran claramente audibles, porque eran tacones de mujer.

Se pararon antes de pasar por delante de mi puerta. Los pasos de hombre se pararon primero, y los tacones traquetearon un poco antes de pararse, como si se hubiese girado. Lo que faltaba ya era que se pusiesen a bailar un tango, aquello resonaba en la piedra como mil demonios. Me levanté para decirles a la pareja que hiciesen menos ruido (o que, por lo menos, ella se quitase los zapatos) pero cuando giré el picaporte y vi quiénes eran por la rendija de la puerta me paré en seco.

Lavi apoyaba los codos sobre la barandilla cubierta de enredaderas plateadas, de cara al interior del pasillo. No podía verle la cara entre las sombras, pero parecía enfadado. A una distancia totalmente prudente estaba Lenalee, mirándolo completamente erguida y recta, agarrándose el bajo de su falda como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Me sentí mal, pero espié.

-¿Le vas a despertar ahora sólo para eso? –le susurraba Lavi a ella, con voz dura. Fruncí el ceño. Ella sacudió la cabeza, avanzando un paso hacia él.

-Es demasiado tiempo.

Supuse que Lavi había puesto una cara muy extraña, porque Lenalee insistió:

-Sí, lo sé. Todo ese rollo de lo que tenga que ser, será. Pero no me parece justo. Tiene derecho a saberlo ahora que se ha confirmado, ¿no crees?

Había supuesto que Lavi estaba correteando aún con alguna que otra Buscadora, y que Lenalee aún seguía pacientemente en la enfermería hasta que le dieran el alta. Sin embargo, era cierto que ni sabía cuanto podían durar los correríos de Lavi ni si Lenalee ya estaba oficialmente recuperada, puesto que llevaba el uniforme.

Oí resoplar a Lavi.

-De todas formas, puede que no esté en su habitación. Le vi cuando salía de la habitación de Yara, puede que siga en las termas. O en algún otro sitio.

-¿Toda la noche?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Se me pasó decirle que Kanda también tiene la costumbre de ir allí a esas horas.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos, y yo abrí la boca. De verdad que Lavi era diabólico cuando quería. Primero interrumpía y luego reunía. Aquella estaba siendo una noche muy larga, y no me gustaba el silencio que se había formado entre el Bookman y la Exorcista, como si supieran…

-Kanda –repitió ella.

Lo oí reír levemente.

-Puede ser que no, Lenalee, no te preocupes.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo decía por eso, idiota –le siseó lo más bajo que pudo. Sonrieron-. Sólo… me preocupa. Si mi hermano tiene razón, esto se está precipitando.

-Pues sería la única forma de salvar a Yuu.

-Si, pero, ¿y Allen?

Realmente no entendía nada. Observé cómo Lavi acortaba la distancia entre ellos y abrazaba a la Exorcista fraternalmente. Ella correspondió el gesto y apretó el rostro contra su pecho.

-Allen no tiene salvación ya, Len. No hay absolutamente ningún remedio para la Reencarnación de un Noé.

-¿Ni siquiera Kanda…?

-Ni siquiera Kanda.

Rápidamente, ella se separó del Bookman Junior y avanzó hacia mi puerta. Retrocedí, dejando la puerta aún entreabierta. Sabía que llamaría y entraría. Y me pillaría allí, de pie, escuchando todo aquello que me concernía de sobremanera y que no entendía.

-Lenalee –oí que la llamaba Lavi.

Justo. Dos leves toques a la madera. Link se removió un poco. La puerta se abrió fácilmente e inusualmente silenciosa. Los ojos de Lenalee se clavaron en los míos e incluso a esa distancia pude ver cómo sus pupilas se estrechaban rápidamente.

-¿Allen? ¿Estabas despierto?

No contesté. Lavi apareció tras ella, y la tomó de los hombros para apartarla de la puerta y poder entrar. En un perpetuo mutismo y lentitud, Lavi cerró la puerta tras él, mientras Lenalee y yo nos seguíamos mirando.

-¿Qué es…? –comencé.

Los ojos de ella comenzaron a brillar, acuosos.

-¿Qué es lo que todos sabéis y yo no? ¿Qué es lo que pasa… conmigo? ¿Conmigo y con Kanda?

-Yo… venía a decirte… –susurró ella. Distinguí sollozos entre el sonido de su voz. ¿Qué pasaba?-. Lavi me dijo que no pero… tengo que…

Lenalee se abalanzó hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Sentí sus lágrimas. Pero, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Es que me iba a morir o algo? ¿Algo así? Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos mientras Lavi nos miraba fijamente. De nuevo esa sensación extraña hacia él. ¿Qué era lo que estaba registrando en ese mismo segundo? ¿Estaba registrando acaso? ¿Recordando algo? ¿Qué hacía ella, qué hacía él? ¿Qué hacían allí tan tarde la una llorando y el otro tan serio?

Entonces se oyó el primer grito. La primera de las alarmas. Como si aquello fuese un interruptor de encendido, mi Inocencia reaccionó ante el peligro, y tomé el Crowned Clown en mi mano derecha. Lo mismo parecía haber sucedido con Lenalee, cuyos aros de sangre se estiraban para cubrir sus piernas, adaptándose a la forma de las Dark Boots.

Link se despertó, y nos miró, confundido. Sin embargo, la alarma comenzaba a resonar por todos los corredores. Y decían lo que más había temido: un retorno del Conde y los suyos.

-¡Lo han encontrado! –exclamó de pronto Link.

-¡No! –gritó Lenalee contra mi oído.

Cada vez entendía menos. Pero lo más claro que veía era que tenía que ejercer mi deber como Exorcista. Los tres nos volvimos hacia Lavi, quien se miraba las muecas, perdido. La Inocencia no había reaccionado ante el potente despliegue Akuma y Noé. Nos miramos, se encogió de hombros.

-Sabía que ocurriría.

-¿Qué pasa, Lavi?

Avanzó hacia mí y me quitó a Lenalee de encima con muy poca delicadeza para tratarse de él. Me tomó de los hombros fuertemente, mirándome intensamente.

-Escúchame, Allen. Tienes que abrir un portal del Arca.

-Eso no le está perm…

-¡CÁLLATE! –le gritó entonces el Bookman a Link.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Me removí. Tenía que luchar. No podía perder más tiempo aquí. El único iris de Lavi me taladraba como un clavo al rojo, y le devolví la mirada, comenzaba a asustarme.

-No importa que no sepas dónde abrirlo mientras yo te tengo así –explicó, apretándome un poco más con sus dedos-. Yo sé dónde están.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo aquello? ¿Tanta ansiedad, tanta alarma? Sobretodo en él…

-¿Qué es lo que…?

Lavi suspiró y gimió, abrumado, presionado.

-Vale, vale, escucha. Te voy a contar una pequeña historia, Allen.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Había una vez, en un sitio muy alejado llamado Japón, un pequeño niño muy, muy raro.

-¿Eh…?

-Calla y escucha. El pequeño niño podía hacer cosas realmente flipantes, como curarse así mismo sin ser apenas consciente de ello, y de trasladar el poder de su Inocencia hacia cualquier objeto receptivo para ello. Un día, un General Exorcista, Tiedoll, se dio cuenta del potencial de ese niño, y se lo llevó de su casa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora Lavi? No era hora de cuentos. Pero sus pupila seguía clavada en las mías como una estaca, y no podía moverme apenas.

-Llegaron a la Orden. Y descubrieron algo muy, muy malo para el niño; pero muy, muy bueno para la Orden. Y se aplaudieron entre ellos y se felicitaron por haber encontrado al niño. Y decidieron que tenían que protegerlo fuera como fuera, no podían perder un peón tan importante. Tenían un proyecto a medias, un proyecto en el cual sólo había sobrevivido una persona algo más pequeña que el niño. Supusieron que no lo destrozaría porque su Inocencia era tan fuerte… tan fuerte, tan importante y tan perfecta que era imposible que el Alma Karma le afectase. El Alma Karma es un arma muy poderosa y ancestral. Es el núcleo del Huevo Akuma, lo que permite a los Akumas evolucionar y hacerse cada vez más fuertes. Pensaron que era una buena protección. Convertir al mejor Exorcista en su propio enemigo. Poseer la fuerza de aquellos a los que mataría en los siguientes años más la fuerza de su Inocencia.

-Lavi…

-Pero salió mal. Al igual que había salido mal con el anterior experimento. Habían creído que esa Inocencia tan supuestamente perfecta podría protegerse contra el poder destructivo que el Alma Karma provocaba en un cuerpo humano.

Su rostro era una máscara de dolor. Aquello no debía afectarle, sólo era información. Pero también me afectaba a mí. Como si toda aquella historia ya la supiese. Como si en mi interior apareciesen imágenes inconexas de aquello, recuerdos en mí que no deberían existir. Gritos.

-Yuu era el Corazón. Y chocó tan fuertemente contra el Alma Karma que la Inocencia se partió en pedazos. Miento. En dos pedazos. Así, el poder de la Inocencia de Kanda se está apagando contra el continuo ataque del Alma Karma. Cada vez se regenera más despacio.

"Realmente eres tú", había dicho Kanda aquella noche. Y todas las frases que no entendía de él.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

De pronto, la puerta veintinueve del Arca se abrió bajo nosotros.

-¿Qué que tiene que ver esto contigo? –repitió mi pregunta-. Ya deberías saberlo.

No era sólo amor. No era sólo confusión. No era simplemente otra persona. Y ellos tenían a Kanda, con lo que también me tenían a mí. Observé el blanco resplandor del Arca mientras le ordenaba que nos llevase al destino elegido por Lavi y la luz se nos tragaba.

-Amor y Tragedia –susurró el Bookman.


	13. Love & Tragedy

_Vale. Podéis matarme. He tardado tres semanas en ponerme a esto otra vez D8. Lo siento!! Pero estaba de exámenes finales, salió el 189 (waaaaaaa, Yullen subliminal con Mugen + mano izquierda!!!) y encima tenía que terminar mi cosplay de Allen a tiempo para el Expocómic de Madrid. ¡Estaba hasta arriba de cosas! Espero que podáis perdonarme ._._

_Ah, también deberíais perdonarme por este capítulo tan… ehm… soso. Lo odio, no me gusta. Dejo marginado a Kanda ahí a lo suyo, y lo he echado de menos (Kanda! Vuelve! T___T)._

_Oh, gracias por leer. Y gracias especiales a los que habéis dejado review (a la próxima vez me apunto vuestros nombres, ¡lo juro!), Muchísimas gracias ^^_

_De verdad que odio este capítulo. Es tan corto, tan insulto, tan chiriná… D8_

________________

**13. Love & Tragedy.**

_No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así. No podía hacer otra cosa que sentir su calor contra mi cuerpo, lo único que me sostenía en aquellos momentos. Incluso si yo tenía milenios por delante, incluso si era tres mil veces más fuerte que él, incluso si él tan sólo era un simple… humano… en aquellos momentos, lo era todo. Absolutamente todo._

_Era más alto que yo. Olía a sudor y a ropa raída y vieja, y a maquillaje barato. Y a cucarachas. ¿Cómo olían las cucarachas? Hum. Seguro que como esa fracción de él que desconocía. Su pelo era de un color castaño muy oscuro, casi negro, lo contrario que el mío; que de claro parecía casi rubio. Sus ojos, negros. También lo contrario a los míos, dorados. Y en su rostro una sonrisa tan eterna como mi tiempo de vida. Lo contrario, de nuevo, a mí, que había perdido ese gesto para convertirlo en una mueca constante de rabia e ironía. No podía hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo. De verdad que no._

_De pronto, oí sus pasos. Mi oído siempre había sido muy fino, y pude reconocer sus andares de superioridad perfectamente. Sabía que yo era más fuerte que él y, sin embargo, siempre me había intimidado. Cosa que, por supuesto, jamás había dejado entrever ante él. Lo acompañaban unos pasitos cortos y apresurados, quizá cuero viejo como suela, muy pobre._

_Cuando llegó hasta nuestra altura, pude separarme de él. Me sonrió una vez más. Él siempre sonreía, y eso no era justo._

_-Hey._

_Observé primero al dueño de la voz. Gesto desafiante, cristales limpísimos ante sus ojos. Alto, imponente. Pelo largo y pelirrojo, y la mitad de su rostro cubierto bajo una porcelana blanca. Los detalles dorados de su uniforme de exorcista completaban su atuendo. _

_El General Cross estaba allí._

_-Bueno, ¿dónde está? Tengo que volver a la Orden antes de que comiencen a ser muy pesados._

_Pasé por alto su tono de voz .Pasé por alto su tono de voz sólo para mirar la sombra que lo seguía, como escondiéndose tras él. Era un crío. Un crío bajito, debilucho y mortalmente pálido. Tenía el pelo castaño, simplemente, y unos ojos mortalmente grises, casi plateados. Me los quedé mirando un rato. Desde el día en que había renacido como Noé había echado de menos los ojos tan grises como los de ese niño. Quizá porque anteriormente yo mismo los había tenido así._

_-¿Y éste? –pregunté, con voz dura._

_Cross se encogió de hombros._

_-Ni idea. Es un niñato de la zona. Los padres lo tienen en la puerta vendiendo fruta._

_El chico se removió, y comprendí. El niño no dejaba de mirar a Cross como con remordimiento. Fue entonces cuando el General dio un crujiente mordisco a una manzana. Bufé._

_-No me mires, chico, no tengo dinero, pero sí hambre –le espetó, apartándose un par de pasos que el niño se apresuró en completar._

_Aquel hombre era incluso peor que yo en mis más desgraciados momentos como persona. _

_-Entonces, ¿lo tienes?_

_Asentí, y lo miré. Maná me volvió a sonreír, como siempre, y hurgó en su macuto. Sacó un bulto redondo que irradiaba intranquilidad. Sí. Sospecha, miedo. Sólo con mirar ese trozo de tela. Tragedia. Eso era todo lo que podías sentir en presencia de aquel ente envuelto. Lo tomé entre mis manos. Siempre había sentido que algo importante iba a pasar con aquel arma. Por eso siempre había conseguido estar cerca de él en todo momento y, al final, había logrado hacerme con él. Sentía que esa simple esfera negra y yo éramos como las dos caras de una misma moneda. _

_Al fin y al cabo, yo era el Noé del Amor. Y aquello el Alma Karma, el núcleo de toda vida Akuma. Nada nos separaba más como nuestra misma existencia._

_Se lo lancé a Cross, quien lo cogió al vuelo. Lo revisó por todos los lados posibles y, finalmente, se lo metió en un bolsillo, como si nada. Me molestó que lo tratase así._

_-El mensaje está en la partitura que lo rodea –le informé-. Dáselo a cualquiera, y transmítele este recuerdo. Quiero que se le grave a fuego. Cuando mi cuerpo comience a despertar, guíalo hasta él._

_Él asintió, con una sonrisa torcida; y comenzó a retroceder, con el crío detrás._

_-Recuerda, Cross –él me miró a los ojos-. Si despierto… y me encuentro con que algo no está justo como ahora… si le pasa algo a Maná o si, por ejemplo, mi cuerpo está bajo las órdenes equivocadas…_

_Frunció el ceño._

_-… te mataré. Lo sabes, ¿no?_

_No dijo nada. Dio media vuelta y se fue. El niño le siguió, correteando. Al igual que sabía Cross que mi amenaza se cumpliría, yo sabía que ese niño no conseguiría que el General le pagase la pieza que había robado._

_Maná apoyó una mano en mi hombro:_

_-Vamos, tenemos que encontrarte un buen cuerpo –rió._

_Le sonreí como pude. Me gustaba que se tomase aquello con humor. "Es como mudarse", decía a menudo. Lo amaba. Lo amaba más que a mi propia vida, más que nada en el mundo. Más que al propio Conde del Milenio y, según parecía por las miradas de Road, aquello no era natural. Siempre se amaba más a aquel tal Adán que a cualquier humano. Pero Maná era, simplemente, Maná. No podía dejar de quererlo. También esa era una de las razones por las que había acabado de aquella manera. El Noé del Amor. Aquel que amaba con intensidad. Sin motivo alguno. Sin hacer distinciones. Y, sin embargo, siempre tenía un núcleo. Mi núcleo era Maná. Hacia él se dirigía todo mi Amor._

_Y me corroía por dentro que su tiempo de vida se fuese apagando mientras yo seguía fresco por siglos. Últimamente más que mi hermano parecía mi padre, y eso me estaba matando. Por eso lo había dejado todo atrás. Por eso le había plantado cara al Conde del Milenio. Si yo me convertía en el nuevo Conde, sería inmortal. Sería Adán. Y, como primer ser humano, podría alterar todo el tiempo de vida que quisiese._

_Podría salvar a Maná. Podría conservarlo a mi lado por siempre. Y estar juntos por toda la Eternidad mientras todo cambiaba a nuestro alrededor._

_No tenía otra ambición que aquella. _

_-Vamos, Allen._

_Y le sonreí._

_Siempre me había gustado como sonaba mi nombre en su voz._

* * *

Me costó asimilar dónde estaba. Bueno, realmente, aún no llego a asimilarlo. Lo único que sabía es que mis rodillas habían chocado de lleno contra un suelo durísimo, frenando una caída de bastantes metros. Me dolían. Habían crujido de una forma muy extraña, y no sabía si podría moverlas.

Alcé la vista. Y deseé no haberlo hecho nunca.

Era una sala muy extraña. Hasta ahora sólo había visto de ella unas extrañas burbujas a mis pies tras un grueso cristal. Pero ahora podía verlo todo. Los científicos, Leverrier, e incluso el cocinero Zhu estabas allí, al parecer inmovilizados.

-¡Allen! –oí que Jhonny gritaba. Me alegraba de que estuviese bien, pero era inquietante.

También algunos Noés estaban allí. Tiky, Mightra, Road, otro al que ni conocía… y él. El Conde mismo en persona. Aquel que había acabado con tres cuartos de la Orden en el tiempo en que nosotros rescatábamos a Kanda. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba.

Pero, más allá de ellos, le vi a él. Y no parecía estar mal.

-¡Kanda! –lo llamé.

Pero él no contestó. Siguió mirando al suelo, tras el cristal aguado. Oí un largo suspiro a mi lado. Era Lavi, quien había conseguido incorporarse tras el golpe, y ayudaba a Lenalee a incorporarse también. En sus ojos reconocí lo que más había temido: el saber. Ellos sabían, yo no. Sin embargo, también había un brillo extraño, como de incomprensión. Seguí la dirección de sus miradas, la misma dirección que la de Kanda.

Y, entonces, lo ví.

Me estremecí. Parecía humano, pero su piel en carne viva parecía decir que no aguantaría mucho tiempo. También… sus muñecas, su pecho, su vientre. Todo en él estaba marcado como una res. Y, una vez más, me dije a mí mismo que estaba confundiendo símbolos, al igual que me pasó con la marca de la Inocencia de las muñecas de Lavi y el estigma Noé.

Porque los brazos y piernas de aquel joven estaban cubiertos de tatuajes negros, totalmente idénticos a los que portaban los Nivel 4 que nos rodeaban, pero en su pecho… en su pecho estaba el mismo tatuaje que Kanda tenía en el suyo. Y en ese momento no quería preguntarme porqué das cosas que debían ser tan dispares como lo eran los Akuma y el propio Kanda se veían ambos reflejados en aquel cuerpo.

-Vaya… justo al que andábamos buscando.

Me giré mara mirarlo. Sus enormes dientes eran el centro de atención en toda su persona. Su sonrisa era grotesca, y todo en él me incitaba a movilizarme contra él y, al mismo tiempo… sonreírle y acercarme a su lado. Sacudí la cabeza. Quizá aquello se debía a que nunca había conseguido hacernos suficiente daño como para llegar a odiarle. Siempre había creído que podríamos solucionarlo de alguna manera en que nadie tuviese que morir. Pero él ya había matado a demasiadas personas.

A Maná…

Nos quedamos mirando. Comenzaba a sentir la incomodidad que me sobrevenía cuando el Decimocuarto comenzaba a hurgar entre mis venas. Pero aquella vez sabíamos que no le dejaría salir. Me pregunté cuando había comenzado a tomar conciencia de que aquel Noé dentro de mí podía escuchar y combatir mis decisiones. Incluso podía sentir como él aceptaba quedarse en su sitio en ese momento. Realmente era escalofriante. Como hablar contigo mismo y recibir una respuesta.

-Hola, hola, Decimocuarto…

Incluso su voz me atraía ahora.

Incluso me sentí tentado de contestarle, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Como si nos conociésemos. Como si simplemente estuviésemos tomando café a la otra punta del mundo. Podía sentir la presencia de Tiky a mi lado y, por primera vez, no me repugnó su simple existencia a mi lado. Los ojos de plástico de Road estaban clavados en mí.

-Conde… –lo llamé, intentando que mi voz sonase dura.

-Es curioso que justo aparezcas cuando te estábamos buscando –comentó.

-¿A mí…?

Bueno, hasta cierto punto era normal. No era que me creyese importante, pero aquellos molestos Noés y yo siempre habíamos estado jugando al perro y al gato. Siempre los unos tras los otros.

-Venimos a recogerte –oí decir entonces a Tiky tras de mí. Me volví para mirarlo.

Lavi hacía un intento de frenar al Noah interponiéndose entre nosotros. Tiky lo miró y, de pronto, otra vez esa sensación. El cuerpo de Lavi proyectaba sombra sobre mí, y podía ver perfectamente su espalda desde mi insignificante altura. Esa sensación de no conocer a la persona que tenía delante. De no tener absolutamente idea de quién era ese pelirrojo que intentaba protegerme aún sabiendo de su inutilidad.

-Después de esto, la Orden se te echará encima –siguió hablando Tiky, ignorando al Bookman Junior.

No contesté. No entendía nada. Lentamente, intenté levantarme. Me dolían las rodillas, pero lo conseguí. Sabía que Tiky era el que me estaba hablando, pero mi mirada no podía desviarse del Conde a Kanda, de Kanda al Conde. No entendía nada.

-Yo no voy a irme –sentencié.

-No hará falta, ellos te echarán a patadas.

Fui capaz de mirarlo por encima del hombro de Lavi. Me pregunté porqué era incapaz de verlo como a un enemigo. Debería estar bullendo de rabia, como Lavi, o de miedo, como Lenalee. O no estar haciendo completamente nada, como Kanda. Ese estúpido Kanda que ni siquiera se había movido del sitio.

-No puedes hacer otra cosa, Decimocuarto. Te lo dije una vez y te lo repetiré: estás viendo la historia desde la perspectiva equivocada. Y la mayor prueba de ello es la persona que ves allí.

Y me hizo un simple gesto hacia él. Sim embargo, no me hacía falta ese gesto para saber que se refería a Kanda. ¿Estaba viendo la historia desde la perspectiva equivocada?

"¿Que qué tiene que ver esto contigo? Ya deberías saberlo", había dicho Lavi. Experimentos. Sacrificios inútiles por alcanzar o proteger una simple Inocencia. Sí, una SIMPLE Inocencia. Al fin y al cabo, ya habíamos perdido demasiadas como para poder reconstruir el Cubo. Pero la Central de la Orden continuaba exigiendo a sus Exorcistas. Lenalee… y todas esas personas que habían terminado convirtiéndose en Caídos… todo, todo por culpa de la Orden. Y Kanda.

Kanda, quien había perdido la mitad del Corazón. Quien iba perdiendo la vida poco a poco. Quien estaba completamente partido por dentro debido a un arma instalado a presión en su organismo. Quien había luchado ciegamente toda su vida bajo el peso de una culpa que nunca había sido la suya. Cerrándose.

Y yo. Mantenido bajo custodia continua por delitos que siquiera había cometido aún. Por cosas que no entendía y a las que me negaba. Yo. Yo, quien había perdido un brazo y lo había vuelto a crear de mi propia voluntad por la causa, y aún se seguía dudando de mí. Yo, quien tenía dos Inocencias. Yo, que podría ser el Corazón.

Kanda y yo. Que podríamos ser, o éramos, el Corazón. Perseguidos de continuo por un bando que fingía ser el nuestro. Que suponía protegernos y comprendernos.

Pero aún no sabía lo peor.

Lo de Alma lo sabría después.

Sólo podía llegar a una conclusión. Aquel mundo estaba podrido, y su principal defensor, la Central, era el mayor hervidero de maldad que existía.

¿Había estado viendo la historia desde la perspectiva equivocada?

¿Acaso… de verdad… había estado viendo la historia desde la perspectiva equivocada?

¿Alguna vez me había parado a pensar, por un solo momento, qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿A quién estaba sirviendo? ¿A quién había cedido mi vida (y hasta mi propia muerte)?

Paré en seco mis pensamientos. No. Si estaba allí era por algo. No había llegado hasta allí para dudar ahora. Y, si estaba equivocado, iría a la tumba con una equivocación que salvase la vida a las personas. Que no crease más almas encadenadas a cuerpos de metal. Una equivocación que dejase amar y proteger a los míos.

Pero era la Orden quien más vidas humanas había sacrificado. Mientras los Noés creaban soldados con Akumas, la Orden sacrificaba humanos para intentar crear soldados. Y Kanda… Kanda era sólo otro Akuma en un bando que no era el suyo.

Entonces… ¿Cuál era realmente mi bando?

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero nada salió de entre mis labios.

Fue entonces cuando Lavi habló:

-Basta por hoy, ¿no os parece?

Pares de ojos dorados se giraron hacia él. Serio, inmutable.

-Basta por hoy –repitió.

Y, como si de una orden se hubiese tratado, Tiky asintió y retrocedió un paso, sin dejar de mirar al Bookman, con una sonrisa amarga en la comisura de sus labios. Hubo un silencio extendido y, finalmente, el Conde habló.

-Supongo que el Alma Karma puede esperar. Hoy hemos hecho mucho más que recuperar un cuerpo, ¿no creéis?

Road rió, correteando por fin lejos de Kanda.

-¿Qué…? –murmuré, sin saber si me dirigía a Lavi o al Conde.

-Hemos sembrado un pequeña semillita dorada dentro del joven Walker. ¿No es maravilloso?

Miradas sobre mí. Sonrisas sobre mí. Dudas sobre mí. De unos y otros. De un bando y de otro. Me sentí como una pelota de pimpón que iba pasando de campo a campo, sin saber en qué momento estallaría, en qué campo caerían los restos.

Segundo a segundo, fue viendo cómo los científicos podían mover sus brazos. Pestañeé. El Arca se abrió. Pero aquel no era _mi_ Arca. Era un Arca mucho más incómoda, tosca, rudimentaria. Como un Arca de paso. Comprendí que ese era ahora su hogar. Y que se iban ya.

Tiky fue el último en atravesar el Portal. Me miró una última vez.

-Eres el Decimocuarto, y eso no lo puedes frenar. Lo único que puedes hacer es cambiarlo, hacer que se calme antes de que vuelva –lo miré a los ojos. Tiky nunca mentía-. Si él despierta aquí, en la Orden, acabará con todos. Pero si renace con nosotros, podremos frenarle. Porque somos hermanos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Sonrió levemente:

-Nosotros queremos a nuestro hermano de vuelta. Y tú quieres proteger a los tuyos. Creo que es un buen trato. Todos estaríamos donde deberíamos estar. Pero tómate tu tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, tenemos un buen enlace aquí.

Y se marchó. Pero no se fue él solo. Tras él, un zumbido invadió nuestras mentes y nuestros sentidos, y todo comenzó a vibrar. Estruendo. Y algo crujiendo fuertemente.

De pronto, todo comenzó a desquebrajarse, y la sala se vino abajo.

Mientras caía hacia un lugar sin fondo, que reconocí como inconsciencia, sus últimas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza.

¿Enlace? ¿Qué enlace?


	14. Candles & Prayers

_Por fin ~~~~~~~~!!! Por fin he terminado el capi, xD. He tenido más problemas con él que yo que sé. Después del 190 no sabía por dónde coger las cosas._

_La verdad es que mi Teoría se ha ido completa a la mierda con el último capítulo, pero la estoy adaptando para no tener que renunciar a nada de lo que había planeado, y para poder ir metiendo todo lo nuevo, como lo es Alma. Alma es un chico delicado, hay que meterle poco a poco para que no se haga pupa y de forma coherente XD. Primero quiero saber más de él antes de saber si me cuadra o no (pero es genial el chiquillo, ¡lo amo!)._

_Bueno, no me entretengo más. Muchísimas gracias por leer, a los que lleváis desde el principio y a los que os habéis leído toda esta rayada después. En serio, muchas gracias._

_Hoy, además, Gracias especiales a Pink-Nimphetamyne (¡espero haberlo escrito bien! w), porque me dio muchísimas ideas y revivió unas cuantas al ver ese GENIAL dibujo en su DeviantArt, a Bocatín de Yaoi por haberme metido en todo este lío de Yullen, y a Kandy, ehm… por que sí, porque no sabe hacer argumentos,y por el cosplay de Junjou, ala XD_

________________

**14. Candles and Prayers.**

_No vales como Bookman, Lavi._

_Pero tranquilo. Aunque mueras, no desaparecerán los Bookmen del mundo. Porque yo soy el verdadero tú. "Yo" sí que sucederé a Bookman. Y "tú" vas a desaparecer, Lavi._

_Oye… ¿tú lo sabes? ¿Para qué… están los Bookman? ¿Por qué las guerras no se detienen nunca? Porque "yo" soy tú, ¿no? _

_El tú hasta el número 48 y "Lavi" soy "yo". Eres tú el que se lo pregunta. El que empezó a cambiar eres tú mismo. El que quería salir de aquí…_

_El que quería saber la respuesta…_

… y el que acababa de descubrirla, era "yo". "Lavi". Tan poco humano como me había querido considerar siempre. Porque la Inocencia no era sólo un arma, era un concepto. La inocencia de las personas se rompe cuando saben demasiado de sí mismas.

Y aquel día terminé de conocer a mis 49 "yo". Y la perdí por completo.

* * *

Decían que el Noé pentaojo le había estallado el cerebro.

Decían que por eso había corrido sangre por sus orejas y sus pupilas habían estado vacías hasta que él mismo se movió.

Y, por lo bajo, decían que habían creído que no volvería a despertar.

Por el tiempo tardado.

Siempre me preguntaba por eso, por el tiempo tardado. Yo consideraba que 0 horas, 13 minutos y 23 segundos era un tiempo excepcional para regenerar todo un cerebro lleno de recuerdos, sentimientos (suponía) y racionalizaciones. Pero al parecer algunos científicos no pensaban realmente lo mismo. Algunos científicos que se lo habían llevado nada más despertar todos sanos y salvos en la Orden, sin ningún sentido. Algunos científicos que consideraban que era mejor tenerlo de nuevo en China. Oh, bueno, algunos científicos que llevaban siendo cocineros durante décadas. Cuando conocí a Zhu, al recoger a Kanda de China, había sabido que algo raro tenía que ver con él. Pero jamás habría caído en la cuenta que había sido uno de los Observadores de Kanda.

Y hablando de observadores…

Me volví para mirar a Link, quien no despegaba la vista de mí. Él no había cruzado el portal del Arca que nos había llevado a Lavi, Lenalee y a mi a Aquella Sala. Me preguntaba el porqué de eso también, ¿no era su ocupación seguirme? ¿O había sabido que al otro lado de la luz iba a estar mucho más vigilado?

Pero, ¿y si me hubiese dejado llevar por el Decimocuarto? Toda la culpa de no estar vigilado y amenazado en ese momento la tendría Link. Porque… tenía la esperanza de que Lavi y Lenalee no cumpliesen la órdenes ciegamente. Hubiese podido controlar al Noah. O eso pensaba.

Odiaba pensar. Pero últimamente no había otra cosa que hacer en la Orden más que comer o entrenarse. Incluso las misiones parecían relegadas a otros Exorcistas. Parecía ser que el Conde nos estaba dejando un espacio de tranquilidad. La tranquilidad que precede la tormenta, o quizá la tranquilidad que nos hacía pensar tanto a todos. Esperaba que mis superiores no considerasen que las palabras de Tiky habían dado un golpe decisivo al Noé de mi interior, haciéndolo retornar a la actualidad por completo.

Llegamos al comedor, por fin. Había estado desde el momento en que había despertado en la sala de entrenamientos, aquel día completamente solo. No sabía el porqué de esa actitud, puesto que desde el día que fuimos trasladados a Aquella Sala había habido Exorcistas la mayor parte del tiempo allí. Bueno, habían pasado tres semanas ya de aquello.

-Hola, Jerry –saludé al cocinero de la Central.

Me sonrió ampliamente. Aquel sitio, la ventana por la que pedía la comida, era el lugar que más recordaba cuando estaba fuera por misiones. No mi habitación, porque poco la frecuentaba más que para dormir; pero el comedor era otra cuestión; y Jerry lo sabía.

-Buenos días, cielo –respondió al saludo, tan azucarado como siempre-. Has tardado en venir hoy, ¿he hecho algo malo?

Hizo un mohín de culpabilidad fingida, y reí. Cogí aire, y procedí a enumerar absolutamente todo lo que quería. Jerry me miraba igual de emocionado que siempre, mientras sus ayudantes, tras él, comenzaban a empujarse los unos a los otros en un ataque de hiperactividad nerviosa para encontrar todos los ingredientes. No había ni terminado de recobrarme de la lista cuando Link comenzó con la suya, tan alta en hidratos de carbono como las frases directas de Jerry.

No esperamos a que la comida estuviese preparada, simplemente nos sentamos a esperar en una mesa cercana. No siempre la alta cocina trataba de platos minúsculos, precisamente, y menos tratándose de nosotros.

Sentí la mirada de Link clavada en mí. Su vigilia había aumentado desde el día de la proposición de los Noés, y eso estaba comenzando a sacarme de quicio. Algún día el Decimocuarto saldría sólo para darle cuatro voces a aquel alem…

Vaya. Había vuelto a pensar en el Decimocuarto como una parte natural de mí. Hum. Eso estaba mal.

Al rato recogimos la comida. Link comenzó a comer sus dulces con la lentitud y modales y que le caracterizaban, mientras que yo estaba tan ansioso por llevarme todo a la boca que ni siquiera controlaba mis movimientos. La verdad es que éramos un espectáculo: dos adolescentes rodeados de montañas de comida, el uno como un principito y el otro como un animal. No me importaba considerarme como tal, cuando se trataba de comida era exactamente eso en lo que me convertía.

Quizá por eso mismo, o quizá porque nuestro almuerzo formaba una muralla a nuestro alrededor, tardé muchísimo más en captar el revuelo en el que se había hundido el comedor. Por entre un par de columnas de carne y pasteles llegué a ver un par de caras boquiabiertas.

Paré de comer, mirando a mí alrededor. El barullo de palillos y cubiertos había parado de pronto, y todos miraban a una misma dirección. Seguro que pensé lo mismo que los que aún no se habían girado para mirar. Seguro que había entrado a la sala la nueva pareja que se había formado entre los Buscadores cogiditos de la mano, y todo el mundo tenía tal envidia que no podía dejar de martillearlos con la miraba bajo sus capuchas.

Todo cambiaba cuando era Link quien mostraba una sonrisa ladeada y sarcástica.

-Walker –llamó.

En vez de esperar su respuesta, me giré para mirar.

Y ahí estaba él, paseándose hacia Jerry como si no hubiese estado casi un mes fuera tras un ataque Noé.

Lo observé. Pelo recogido de cualquier manera, mueca agria y paso ágil. Uniforme de verano y, en su brazo y hombro, la negra marca. Fruncí el ceño al verla. Incluso parecía haber aumentado su tamaño.

Seguí mirándolo mientras recogía su típico soba de las manos de Jerry, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, mientras retrocedía, mientras llevaba su cuenco de nuevo hacia la entrada. Y mientras él giraba su rostro y sus pupilas se clavaban directamente en las mías, como si hubiese sabido desde el principio que yo había estando mirándolo.

Y se fue. De la misma forma en la que había aparecido.

Me levanté, dispuesto a seguirlo.

-Siéntate –me ordenó Link.

-¿Qué?

-Que te sientes y termines de comer. No se te ha preparado esto para que después salgas corriendo tras Kanda Yuu como un perrito faldero.

Cualquiera podría haber adivinado mi cara en ese momento.

-¿Perr...? ¡Qué cojones? –reaccioné-. ¿Y me lo dices… precisamente tú?

Puso los ojos en blanco, sin dejar de comer ni un solo minuto.

-Lo mío es trabajo, lo tuyo es vicio.

Hubiera querido contestarle a eso, pero los pasos de Leverrier atravesando el comedor hacía mí me paró en seco. No quería más problemas. Link me miró, triunfante, alzando una ceja. Finalmente, me senté.

-Además –comentó él, pero noté su tono de voz más bajo, como temiendo la llegada del Inspector a nuestra mesa-, al sitio donde se dirige va a pasar bastante rato, tienes tiempo de sobra.

Hice un mohín. Me molestaba que hablase como si lo supiera todo.

-¿Y… dónde va?

-Pues al altar, claro.

* * *

-¿Dónde vas, Allen?

Le sonreí rápidamente, sin perder paso:

-Al altar.

Él alzó la única ceja que podía verle, la otra oculta tras su negro parche.

-¿Vas a buscar a Yuu?

Me paré en seco y lo miré. Tampoco era tan evidente.

-Yo… sí.

Creí que sonreiría, pero sus labios acabaron formando una mueca extraña en su rostro, una mueca que nunca le había visto a nadie, y que no encajaba para nada en él. Una mezcla entre pánico y preocupación. Pero debía estar equivocado. No había razón para eso. Su rostro se transformó entonces en una máscara amable, ocultando aquel gesto inconcluso. Llegué a creer que me había imaginado aquello.

-Bien, salúdalo de mi parte.

-¿Lavi…? –me costó decir lo siguiente. Pero tenía que disimular-. ¿Vienes?

No contestó. Sólo siguió andando.

* * *

El altar estaba dos plantas bajo tierra. Las baldosas, pequeñas y ya viejas se extendían por todo el piso como un tablero de ajedrez mal colocado. El aire que se respiraba era opresivo y totalmente cerrado, a causa de la falta de ventilación; también olía a restos de sangre seca, a gasas y a sudor. Eso era totalmente normal. Los Exorcistas éramos liberadores de almas, pero no dejábamos de tener que rasgar un cuerpo con nuestras propias armas, matar. El altar era para purgar nuestras culpas, supuestamente. La verdad es que era totalmente obligatorio el rezar nada más volver de una misión, incluso antes de comer o dormir, aunque sí después de la sanación. La cosa era hacer acto de presencia. Creo que ninguno de los Exorcistas rezábamos de verdad (pero sí sospechaba de Lenalee o Tiedoll), sino que simplemente nos sentábamos en uno de los dos bancos únicos que había y nos dedicábamos a cavilar en nuestros asuntos durante horas.

La sala en sí era enorme, pero oscura. La única fuente de iluminación era el desfile de velas al fondo del oratorio, que reflejaban sus llamas lúgubremente sobre el acero brillantemente pulido de la cruz de la Rosa de los Vientos, mantenida diariamente limpia y bruñida. A veces lo había pensado. Que realmente trasmitía más tristeza ese reflejo oscuro y anaranjado sobre el metal tras una misión que los propios funerales allí, cuando por lo menos sentías que no estabas solo.

El altar era sólo un método de tortura, recordarte una y otra vez que por mucho que tu arma se hiciese llamar Inocencia, tú no lo eras en absoluto.

Lo detecté con la vista fácilmente, puesto que era la única persona en toda la planta. Tuve tiempo de preguntarme estúpidamente si sentarme a su lado o en el banco de al lado. Simplemente avancé, mientras iba entrando en el radio absorbente de la vibrante luz de las velas. Oía mis propios pasos como amplificados en el silencio.

Cuando llegué hasta él, no hice absolutamente nada más. Clavé mis ojos en la cruz y esperé. Sabía que no saludaría.

-¿Qué haces ahí plantado? –escupió al fin.

Giré la cabeza hacia él, y sonreí todo lo tenuemente que pude. Comenzaba a darme cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba que sonriese, y aprendía a evitarlo.

-Todo el mundo te ha saludado ya, así que vengo a hacerlo también.

-Pues dilo y vete –espetó, y ya no pude contenerme la sonrisa.

Lo que sabía es que no quería sacar el tema de Aquella Sala, al menos no todavía. Tampoco es que hubiese mucho que hablar, por lo menos no por mi parte. Pero el hecho de que los Noés insistiesen tanto en él era algo que me inquietaba.

-¡Hola!

Silencio.

-Ahora es cuando te vas –me indicó.

-Gracias por recordármelo –repliqué, y entonces me senté en el banco de al lado.

Volteó el rostro hacia mí, y vi de pleno su mal gesto, acentuado por la luz de las velas. Podía ver marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos, que pensé en no achacar al cansancio y al no dormir, porque no cuadraba. Nada podía preocupar tanto a Kanda como para quitarle el sueño.

-Te vas a quedar ahí hasta que me vaya, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros. En realidad no había pensado en qué iba a hacer una vez se me acabase la única excusa que me había llevado allí, pero tampoco era un acosador.

Bufó al no contestar yo.

-Has aguantado hasta después de comer.

-No sabía que habías vuelto. Y, de todas formas, es cuestión de cortesía, no de aguantar.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Te iba a ir a buscar yo –dijo entonces.

Lo miré.

-¿Eh…? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.

Reí:

-¿Qué te han hecho en China, Kanda?

Me fulminó con la mirada, pero no pude quitarme la sonrisa de la cara. No iba a negarme que me hubiera sorprendido aquello. Era cálido, aunque proviniese de alguien tan frío como él. El hecho de que él volviese y pensase precisamente en buscarme no entraba en las actividades cotidianas del Exorcista, pero parecía ser que algo había cambiado. O eso pensaba yo, claro.

Esta vez fue él quien no contestó.

-Hmm… ¿Lavi sabe mucho sobre ti, Kanda?

Me miró, y noté en su rostro la extrañeza ante el cambio de tema.

-Lavi sabe mucho sobre todos –contestó-. Quizá demasiado. Pero el problema es saber cuando dice la verdad y cuando miente. Es un profesional, es su trabajo.

Hice un mohín.

-¿Lavi miente? –susurré.

Bufó de nuevo.

-Ni siquiera "Lavi" es su nombre verdadero. Es un Bookman. Los Bookmen son como camaleones: mienten para poder adaptarse al entorno en que se encuentran. Y sus mentiras son los diferentes colores, no hay más vuelta de hoja.

-Entonces, si me ha dicho algo importante, puede que sea mentira.

Torció el gesto, pensativo.

-No. Puede que Lavi no sea realmente "Lavi". Pero toda la información que suelta es cierta. Si tú le preguntas, te mentirá, pero si es él quien te lo dice, puedes estar seguro de que es verdad.

Desvié la vista hacia la cruz ante nosotros.

-Entonces, si él me dijo que tú tienes la mitad del Corazón de la Inocencia, ¿tengo que creerle?

-Supongo.

Lo miré, frunciendo el ceño:

-¿Supones? ¿Es verdad o no?

Puso los ojos en blanco mientras, evidentemente y por tercera vez consecutiva, volvía a bufar.

-Claro que es verdad. Pero hay mucha historia antes y después de que simplemente se partiese el muy cabrón.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo qué?

Cuarto bufido. De pronto, se levantó. Me lo quedé mirando desde mi poco agraciada altura, observando las filigranas de luz anaranjada y sombras que se formaban sobre su cuerpo.

-Si quieres que te cuente cuentos, olvídalo. Para eso te vas con el conejo.

-¿Adónde vas? –pregunté, sin dejar de mirarlo-. Aún no ha pasado ni media hora desde que has venido, Kanda, te pillarán.

Se inclinó hacia mí, y supe al instante que esa misma frase le había crispado más los nervios que toda la conversación.

-Haré lo que me dé la gana, criajo –me espetó entre dientes-. Yo no estoy bajo las mismas normas que tú.

Ladeé la cabeza. Él no se movió, y yo tampoco.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, no dejo de ser el Portador original del Corazón y el Exorcista más antiguo de toda la Orden. Eso me da derechos y privilegios de los que los demás, y menos aún tú, carecéis.

Eso no me cuadró. No me cuadró absolutamente para nada.

-¿Cómo puedes ser el Exorcista más antiguo? Lenalee me dijo que te recogió Tiedoll en Japón… y Lavi también me lo dijo, a su manera.

No contestó. Simplemente, su rostro se quedó totalmente frío y serio, sin expresión alguna. Y, a pesar de que ese era el gesto que ponía para ignorarme, aquella vez no era una indiferencia ofensiva. Era el rostro perdido de quien está recordando algo.

-No quieras saber más –contestó al fin, con tono monocorde-. No te conviene.

-¿Kanda…? –insistí-. ¿Por qué…? Es imposible que seas el más antiguo de los Exorcistas, aunque lo fueses desde pequeño, siempre habría alguien que lo habría sido antes que tú, ¿verdad? Como Suman, que era parasítico desde su nacimiento.

-Te he dicho que cierres esa boca tan grande que tienes –gruñó, y aquella vez, obedecí.

Me puse en pie, y él se irguió. No me miraba.

-Lavi me dijo que tú eras el Corazón, y que pensase qué tenía que ver yo todo esto. Y yo tengo dos Inocencias. Pero sé que mi brazo es una Inocencia normal, porque Tiky la destruyó. ¿Entonces…?

No me estaba mirando, así que lo rodeé hasta enfrentarme con sus ojos.

-¿Llevas tanto tiempo pensándolo y aún no has llegado a la única conclusión? Pensaba que eras tonto, enano, pero has llegado al siguiente nivel de estupidez. Enhorabuena.

-¡No, no es eso! –repliqué-. Es que, simplemente, no quiero serlo.

-¿Ser el qué?

¿De verdad creía que seguía sin pillarlo? Y luego el idiota integral era yo, claro. Me frustraba esa actitud.

-No quiero ser el Corazón –afirmé.

-No lo eres.

-¿Eh?

-_Somos_ el Corazón, es diferente. Y tranquilo, que porque tengamos una misma Inocencia no significa nada.

Le sonreí, y él alzó una ceja. No me lo podía creer.

-¿Te has ofendido? –él hizo una mueca-. ¿Te has ofendido porque he dicho que no quiero ser el Corazón?

-Quita esa cara –ordenó.

-¡Te has ofendido de verdad! –rió-. Eres impresionante. Y yo que creía que ibas a ser tú quien se iba a… o, espera, ¿ya lo sabías? ¿Por eso me odias? ¿Desde cuando sabes que soy yo?

Suspiró, agobiado, y me quitó del camino para comenzar a andar hacia la salida de la sala.

-Déjame en paz por hoy, joder –su tono de voz se había alzado.

-¿Lo sabías cuando me intentaste matar el primer día?

-No, no lo sabía, pero entiendo porqué quise cortarte en rodajas.

Seguí riendo mientras lo acompañaba (o perseguía) en su camino.

-¿Y lo sabías cuando me besaste en Alemania?

Se paró de golpe, y choqué contra su espalda. Retrocedí un par de pasos, por si se le ocurría desenvainar a Mugen contra mí, algo que había sido costumbre para él.

-Por eso dijiste eso en el castillo. Que era yo, ¿verdad? ¿Lo hiciste sólo por eso?

-Me estas mareando. Eres peor que una vecina cotilla –añadió.

-Pero…

Como cada vez que manteníamos ese tipo de contacto, Kanda utilizaba el momento perfecto para dejarme a medias. Y nunca me daba tiempo a percibir sus movimientos cuando ya estaba encima de mí, sus labios en los míos y siempre agarrándome como si fuese a echar a correr. Era como un animal preparando a su presa hasta el momento exacto en el que la cazaba, pero realmente no me importaba mucho ser cazado. No si era de aquella manera, no si era él, claro.

Fui yo quien me separé de él de un empujón. Intenté infundirle todo el odio que era capaz en mi mirada, pero no podía. Tenía que recuperar el aliento primero. Una sonrisa malvada se extendía por su rostro mientras se volvía a acercar otra vez y yo fingía retroceder.

-No me cortes cuando te estoy hablando –le advertí.

-No dices más que tonterías.

-Lo digo en serio.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-Vamos.

Y tiró de mí hacia fuera de la sala después de un último y brusco beso. Al parecer el pobrecito Kanda no sabía hacer las cosas con "delicadeza".

Tenía razón.


	15. We were there

_Cada vez amo más a Kanda. Y eso que el muy capullo no se deja controlar y cuando me pongo a escribir desde su punto de vista siento que me está amenazando si me paso de Ooc con él (T___________________T)… pero lo acabo haciendo. Kanda nunca se enamoraría, así que hay que "ocecearle" un poco (LOL). Pero sin pasarse._

_Igual que con Allen. No sabía si ponerlo aquí o en el perfil. Allen es uke, sí, pero no es una niñita. Allen es un guerrero que, sí, ha llorado, pero, ¿Cuántas veces ha llorado y por qué? Joder, porque muere gente a la que él quiere, no es un llorica. Cuando se le hace llorar más de la cuenta Allen deja de ser un uke peleón y se convierte en una niñita a merced de vestiditos y demases. Y paro, porque me estoy dando cuenta de que estoy empezando a criticar y no es que mi visión de los personajes sea real (mi Allen me cae mal porque no lo veo real, mi Kanda se me resiste, Lavi se me vuelve macabro y Lenalee una acosadora, así que ya veis XDDDDDDD)._

_Y otra cosa. ¿A nadie más le llamó la atención que cuando Cross le confesase a Allen que era el nº 14, mencionase a Tiedoll, así tan pancho? Me intriga, kufufufufufu (nyaaaaaa LOL… estoy desvariando)._

_¡Y otra cosa! Sobre el lemon. Ya habrá, tengo pensado meterlo (quizá más lime que lemon XD). Pero a su tiempo. Evidentemente, desde mi punto de vista (desde el de Allen más concretamente), no me voy a llevar a la cama a alguien que hace nada me quería matar, del que me he enamorado yoquesé por qué y del que ni siquiera sé si siente lo mismo o no. Que ganas de triqui-triqui, haberlas hailas XDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_De nuevo, gracias por leer. Ya sabéis que esto no me pertenece, blablablabla, y que en realidad al escribir esto antes del capi me siento como una abuela contándole batallitas a sus nietos, XDDDDD._

_Gracias también a los que dejan review seguidamente: Pink (nya~), Lissy Aquarius, Laynad3, Yuki-Souma, Yu Okawa, Tenma-chan, Reela, Kyong (LLLLLLL) y Alhena (y de vez en cuando Hermachis, lol) _

_Muchas gracias por leer el testamento ^^ _

________________

**15. We were there.**

_La misma noche en la que él me salvó, supe que debía haber muerto en mi propio fuego. Porque no merecía seguir con aquello. Yo, que siempre me había creído superior a los simples humanos, aún creyendo también que no había dejado jamás de ser uno de ellos. ¡Y ahí estaba mi sueño! El viejo suele decir que los deseos son para los vagos o para los locos. Una vez que se cumple un deseo, descubrimos la parte oscura de él. Los vagos, entonces, nunca alcanzan su deseo, y los locos cambian su objetivo cada dos por tres. Eran los únicos que estaban a salvo de sus propias aspiraciones._

_Mi parte oscura era completamente mi mayor deseo y, a la vez, mi peor pesadilla. _

_Porque no era humano._

_Nunca había sido humano._

_Y jamás volvería a ser humano._

_Porque había despertado, y mi única misión era devolver a mi salvador el favor, guiarle hacia su hogar. Mostrarle el camino que él creía ya marcado, para que no marchase sobre duras piedras._

_La misma noche en que supe debía haber ardido en mi propio fuego, comprendí que mi corta vida humana había sido destruida, y que no tenía absolutamente idea de cuánto podía durar esa nueva existencia._

_Pero mientras ardía, sabía que no era el único que lo había comprendido._

_Nunca había dejado de ser un traidor._

* * *

Había anochecido en lo que iba hacia el altar y hablaba con el señor amable. Mientras caminábamos por los corredores de la Orden, el Edén de Tiedoll se desplegaba bajo nuestros pies, enroscándose de vez en cuando en nuestros tobillos y avanzando hasta casi la rodilla en el caso de Kanda, quien se limitaba a mover la pierna bruscamente para deshacerse de los cariños vegetales de su Maestro. El resplandor de la Inocencia del General era la única luz que iluminaba los pasillos, puesto que al no ser noche cerrada aún las antorchas no habían sido prendidas.

Él caminaba unos pasos por delante de mí, y yo le seguía sin saber muy bien porqué ni a dónde. Desde que habíamos salido del altar no habíamos dicho una sola palabra, incluso parecía que no caminábamos juntos. Kanda mantenía un paso rápido y seguido, y pensé que qué urgencia tenía para ir tan deprisa. A lo mejor quería librarse de mí por la técnica del cansancio. Entonces me paré en seco. Y él hizo lo mismo, girándose para mirarme con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué haces?

Avancé para ponerme a su altura, cuando fue otra figura quien nos alcanzó. Maldije por lo bajo cuando lo reconocí. ¿Creí que hoy me libraría de él? Evidentemente, estaba equivocado. Suspiré, y ambos lo miramos.

-Walker –dudaba si siquiera sabía mi nombre de pila-. Es tarde y tienes que rellenar los informes atrasados de esta tarde.

Volví a suspirar. El hecho de rellenar documentación junto a Link era aún peor que perder la poca libertad que había tenido en ese rato. Comenzaba a comprender a Komui, pero la diferencia era que yo no podía darme a la fuga tan fácilmente como el Supervisor.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, Kanda me tomó de la manga del uniforme y tiró de mí hasta empujarme unos pasos por delante de él.

-Los informes los rellenará mañana –contestó el japonés.

-Kan…

-Tú calla –me cortó.

Miré a Link con preocupación. El alemán ni siquiera me había mirado a mí, sino que mantenía un duelo de miradas perdido desde el principio contra Kanda.

-Exorcista Kanda Yuu –continuó Link con fingida calma-. Puedo comprender la buena compañía que es Allen Walker, pero realmente…

No acabó la frase. Vi antes el reflejo del acero sobre las piedras del corredor que la propia espada aumentando la distancia entre nosotros y el Cuervo. Ninguno de los dos se inmutó un mínimo ante la amenaza.

-Basta –espeté, alejándome de él un par de pasos-. No pasa nada, me voy y se acabó.

Kanda desvió la vista hacia mí, pero tuvo el mismo efecto de apuntarme al cuello con la katana. Luego volvió a mirar al alemán.

-Vete corriendo a informar de esto, perro.

-Ya te lo dije una vez, Exorcista. Tu rango no te exime de algunas reglas. Y algún día serás castigado.

-Y, como yo te contesté, realmente me gustaría ver eso. Si siquiera podéis poner una mano encima de los dos Bookmen, menos sobre mí.

Link comenzó a retroceder, y me miró.

-Antes de que amanezca te quiero en tu cuarto, Walker. O lo informaré a la Central.

-¿Eh…? ¿Y por qué no lo notificas ahora, Link? –pregunté, extrañado.

-¿Estás tonto? –me volvió a cortar Kanda.

-¡Sólo era una pregunta! –me defendí.

El Cuervo se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Confío en que lo vigiles, Kanda Yuu.

-Descuida.

Cuando lo perdimos de vista, se volvió hacia mí.

-La verdad es que le comprendo. Tener que aguantarte las veinticuatro horas debe de ser un suplicio, por eso ha cedido tan rápido.

Suspiré, alejándome de él untar de pasos para disimular un enfado que no sentía.

-¿… no crees que Mugen tiene algo que ver?

-Mmuy poco –admitió.

* * *

-No tenías porqué ser tan rudo, ¿sabes? Nos traerá problemas y, además, Link sólo hace su trabajo.

Y el crío seguía quejándose, ¡cómo no!

-No me gusta su trabajo –repliqué, esperando que le sirviese al menos por un rato.

Pensé que me contestaría, pero sólo puso los ojos en blanco mientras suspiraba, rindiéndose. Bueno, así mejor, por lo menos aguantaría callado un par de metros más.

Había anochecido por completo, y acabábamos de volver de coger un par de cosas a Jerry tragadas con prisas y sin ganas. Las antorchas ya encendidas proyectaban sombras que temblaban sobre el enramado suelo plateado. Noté que el canijo caminaba casi con cuidado de no pisar el Edén.

-¿Qué coño haces? Anda bien, no le duele.

Me devolvió la mirada.

-¿No es parasítico?

-No.

-Ah…

Y esa era toda nuestra fantástica conversación. No era que me molestase, mejor para mí, sino que me resultaba extraño que el pelo-viejo no me acribillase a preguntas como normalmente. Era un buen cambio.

La verdad era que, muy, muy en el fondo, podría ser que hasta me hubiese acordado de él un par de veces en China. O quizá más de un par de veces. Gruñí al pensarlo, pero él no me miró.

De acuerdo. Era infantil e irracional intentar engañarme a mí mismo. Había querido volver rápido de China, quería creer que para que el crío no se estresase, pero sabía que era mi propia iniciativa de volver a verlo.

Sin darme cuenta había tomado automáticamente rumbo hacia mi habitación, y allí me había parado, como si hubiesen construido una barrera en frente de mí. Miré a Allen, quien se había quedado mirando la puerta con una expresión extraña. Me costó identificarla como incomodidad.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

Por unos largos segundos, no contestó. Aproveché para abrir la puerta y avanzar sobre mi suelo un par de pasos. Adiviné entonces lo que iba a pedir justo cuando pronunciaba las palabras.

-¿Crees que podría…?

-No.

-¡Déjame terminar!

Gruñí.

-Vamos, déjame quedarme –insistió, frunciendo el ceño y avanzando un paso hacia mí.

-Ni se te ocurra, enano –advertí.

-¿Qué? Vamos a ver, ¿pretendes que vuelva a mi habitación "voluntariamente" a que Link me eche la bronca y me ponga a rellenar papeles? Estás senil, no pienso ir.

Bufé. Estupendo. Y encima intentaba ganar terreno avanzando hacia la puerta.

-Que ni de coña, chaval. Hay miles de habitaciones como para querer meterte en la mía.

Intenté cerrar la puerta, pero de nuevo tomé por alto su estupidez, casi colándose por la última rendija y quedando encallado en la entrada. Me amenazó (¡a mí!) con la mirada.

-Mira, tú has cabreado a Link y tú mismo dijiste que me devolverías cual paquetito mañana, ¡así que deja de hacer el idiota y cúmplelo!

Me planteé seguir aplastándole entre la puerta y el marco, y seguramente lo hubiese disfrutado, pero había tres razones fundamentales para cambiar de idea. La primera era que el maldito bicho dorado del criajo ya revoloteaba dentro de la habitación, dando ánimos a su amo mientras hacía amago de atacarme con sus dientes.

La segunda y la tercera iban a la par, pero al hacer entrar a Allen de un tirón estaba pensando más bien en la segunda: en que la persona que acababa de aparecer en el pasillo no viese a medio cuerpo de Exorcista intentando entrar en la habitación equivocada.

La tercera era, evidentemente, que quería que se quedase.

-¿Por qué te cambian tan bruscamente las ideas? –se quejó, frotándose la clavícula, donde había hecho presión la puerta.

-Cállate la boca –le ordené entre dientes.

No había acabado de decirlo, ni de separarme de la puerta cuando alguien llamó, nudillos restallando contra la madera. Allen se quedó pálido, pero no se movió. Esperamos un momento en silencio.

Volvieron a llamar, seguido esta vez de la típica presentación:

-¿Kanda? –genial-. Oye, soy Lenalee, ¿puedes abrirme un momento?

Bueno, así que probablemente sí que había visto a medio Exorcista. Volví a gruñir. De verdad quería que desapareciese. Miré a Allen, quien se había cruzado de brazos, terco en su actitud de "tú me has metido en esto, jódete".

-Va, Kanda, abre. Mi hermano…

Abrí. No hace falta tener mucha imaginación para adivinar su expresión al vernos en la misma habitación sin estar peleándonos o tirándonos de los pelos literalmente. El golem dorado salió disparado hacia ella, que apenas reaccionó. Allen se acercó a la puerta, sonriendo.

-Hola, Lena –saludó, con toda la naturalidad y con la sonrisa más fingidamente real que le había visto nunca.

-¿Allen…? –pestañeó, perdida-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Kanda cabreó a Link, así que no me apetece ver su cara de palo toda la noche. Supongo que me quedaré a dormir aquí, para que pague –rió brevemente.

Lenalee desvió su mirada violácea hacia mí un solo segundo, como si quisiera comprobar la veracidad de las palabras del moyashi. Supuse que ya de por sí mi cara le daba la razón. Ella volvió a mirarle.

-Pero… si es por Link, no tienes porqué dormir con Kanda. Podrías venir a mi habitación esta noche.

La indirecta me golpeó con la misma fuerza incluso no siendo dirigida a mí. Él sólo sonrió cordialmente. No supe si se negaría o aceptaría, porque ella misma parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, e intentaba arreglarlo.

-¡O con Lavi! Bookman está en una misión y tiene una cama libre…

Él seguía con la sonrisa amable.

-Lavi no está en su habitación –dije entonces.

-Exacto. Está con Yara –añadió él.

Ella nos miró unos cuantos momentos de más, y frunció levemente el ceño. Luego sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Vale! Pero no arméis mucho destrozo o las culpas serán también para mí.

Retrocedió un par de pasos. Antes de que se alejase, pregunté:

-¿Qué querías?

Ella calló un momento, pensativa, y luego rió.

-¡Qué tonta! ¡Se me ha olvidado! –sonrió-. Ya te lo diré cuando me acuerde, Kanda. ¡Adiós!

Mentía. Por supuesto.

-qué mujer –refunfuñó Allen por lo bajo, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Creí que comenzaría a criticar la habitación, pero no.

-Mierda. Tengo que ir a buscar a Lenalee.

Alcé una deja. El torció el gesto, preocupado.

-No pienses mal. Es que se ha llevado a Tim. Y empezará a enredar en cuanto se dé cuenta de que no estoy con ella y no dejará dormir a nadie.

Me encogí de hombros:

-No volverá. He activado a mi gólem para que lo distraiga en caso de que se le ocurra molestar por aquí.

Eché el cerrojo por fin, y me volví hacia él. Sonreía.

-Eres impresionante. ¿Cómo haces para pensar en todo tan rápido?

-La clave es la inteligencia.

-Vaya. Entonces sí que no me lo explico.

Bufé. Y fue cuando de veras comenzó a examinar la habitación. Giró sobre sí mismo mientras recorría cada rincón con sus ojos grises. Terminó su inspección donde sabía que lo haría. Avanzó hacia el objeto en forma de reloj de arena, donde flotaba una flor de loto. Cuatro pétalos en el fondo, y una rara luz mortecina que provenía de él.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó.

-¿Tú que crees? Un reloj, claro.

Movió la cabeza, como culpándose por no haber caído en lo obvio.

-¿Y qué mide? –continuó.

-Los minutos que te quedan hasta que te eche, como sigas así. ¿No querías dormir? –inquirí, mientras me sentaba en la única silla de la habitación, junto a la mesilla donde reposaba el supuesto reloj.

-Ya, pero… es que me estoy preguntando dónde voy a dormir.

Volví a bufar. De verdad que me sacaba de quicio. Sólo sabía meterse en problemas ridículos y esperar que fuese yo quien le sacase de ellos.

-Es que… sólo hay una cama –matizó, para aclararme aún más su indecisión.

No sabía si aplaudirle o sacar de nuevo a Mugen.

-Puedo dormir sentado.

Hizo una mueca, mientras avanzaba hacia la cama sin decir nada. Sabía que era el único gesto benévolo que iba a conseguir de mí, y que si protestaba se iría fuera. Se subió en ella y se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón. Sin mirarme, me dio la espalda y se apoyó sobre el alféizar del ventanal que custodiaba la cama.

-¿Por qué tienes una cama tan grande? No es justo, Link y yo tenemos que dormir casi encogidos para caber en ella, y Lavi ni te cuento.

Lavi. Link. Lavi. Link. Lavi. Link. Lavi esto, Lavi lo otro. Link esto, Link lo otro. Parecía que el crío estaba obsesionado con ellos, y ellos con él, que era lo peor de todo.

Hice una mueca, y Allen frunció el ceño.

-Privilegios –contesté al fin, escuetamente. Él suspiró.

Alzó la mano y recorrió con la punta del dedo índice las filigranas del vidrio quebrado. Todo el cristal se mantenía de milagro, puesto que estaba completamente resquebrajado. Lo observé. La única luz que entraba era la iluminación borrosa de una Luna Llena cubierta por nubes. Me pregunté cómo habíamos acabado aquí, y aunque las razones eran lógicas, no lograba entenderlas. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que pensé en cargármelo. Tampoco desde el último ataque de odio asesino.

Había sabido desde el primer día porqué lo odiaba, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el Corazón. Más tarde había descubierto exactamente su anexión completa a mí, y el odio había aumentado unos días. Pero justo en aquel momento, el odio se había transformado en una simple molestia por su carácter mártir y siempre disponible.

-¿Sabes? –susurró-. Marie me dijo una vez que tú y yo estábamos hundidos en la misma Oscuridad, y que por eso nos odiábamos. ¿Crees que lo sabía? Lo del Corazón, digo.

-No lo sé. Marie oye incluso las cosas que hubiese deseado no escuchar. Puede que sí que lo sepa.

-¿Ha sido ciego siempre?

Asentí, aunque no lo sabía ciertamente:

-Es parte de su Inocencia. A cambio de la viste, le cede un oído sobrehumano. Puede escuchar conversaciones a kilómetros, e incluso latidos.

Giró el rostro hacia mí:

-¿Esa Oscuridad es el Corazón? ¿Es malo?

-Podría serlo. Si describen que eres la Otra Mitad, sí.

-¿Por qué? –se sentó sobre la cama, mirándome fijamente.

-Piénsalo. Un Noé que posee la Inocencia más importante de todas. Preferirían matarte y dejar que esa mitad encontrase otro Portador antes de que el Decimocuarto se hiciese con ella.

Silencio.

-Pero –dijo al fin-, aunque yo sea el Decimocuarto, tú existes. No podría hacerme con el Corazón al completo.

Nuevo silencio. Me planteé el contestarle.

-La Inocencia Corazón no tiene un Portador fijo. Es la única Inocencia que siempre se encontrará dentro de un cuerpo. En un principio, yo era el Portador perfecto para ella y, cuando se partió, se escondió dentro de ti. Porque tú eres ahora un acorazado para ella: Exorcista y Noah, al mismo tiempo. Entonces, sí puedes hacerte con el Corazón completo, porque ahora eres tú el Exorcista más cualificado para mantenerla. Porque el Corazón siempre te buscará a ti.

Vi reflejado en su rostro que había comprendido lo que estaba sugiriendo.

-Pero… –sonrió fingidamente-. Yo no voy a matarte. Porque ni quiero ser el Corazón, ni…

No terminó la frase, aunque me hice una idea de cómo habría querido completarla. Torcí el gesto y continué.

-Tú, quizá no, pero, ¿y el Decimocuarto? ¿Cómo sé que mientras dormimos aquí no te poseerá y se hará con ella?

Para mi sorpresa, rió. Una risa amarga y algo mecánica, pero una risa, al fin y al cabo.

-Él nunca te haría daño, Kanda.

Ladeé la cabeza.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

Sonrió:

-Eres el Alma Karma. No sé qué es lo que significa exactamente, pero él te quiere con vida por esa razón. Por lo menos, mientras yo siga siendo yo.

Alma Karma. Alma. Era de suponer que todos buscaban lo mismo. Allen seguía toqueteando los trozos de vidrio de la ventana. Ví cómo caía uno al alféizar, y cómo el enano intentaba de nuevo ponerlo en su sitio.

Sabía que acababan de terminar las conversaciones serias, así que me levanté y le arrebaté el fragmento de cristal.

-Lo siento…

Lo encajé en su sitio al a primera, y luego le miré con reproche. A ver si, además de invadirme la habitación también iba a destrozarla.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en el paisaje a través de la ventana. Y yo seguía mirándolo, esperando que se rindiese de una vez y se pusiese a dormir. Pero entonces, sus pupilas se desviaron sobre las mías, y bajo la luz de la Luna su rostro parecía estar coloreado completo en gris y blanco.

Me abrazó. Justo cuando había pensado que sería una noche sin efectos colaterales, él volvía a cruzar la raya. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y hombros, y su rostro hundiéndose en mi pecho. No tuve el impulso de quitármelo de encima. Lo oí suspirar contra la tela del uniforme.

-Perdona. Tenía que hacerlo –dijo, pero no se movió-. Nunca te había abrazado.

No. Tenía razón. Porque aquello era muy diferente que el enredo de cuerpos en peleas, o incluso cuando nos besábamos. Más "fino".

Se separó lentamente, pero sus manos seguían en mí. No retiré la vista de sus ojos, él tampoco. Era la misma sensación que en Alemania, junto al lago. El resto de contactos habían sido una fuga de frustración y deseo. Pero ahí había algo más.

Sentí su mano derecha vagar por mi rostro como lo había hecho sobre el cristal, con la punta de los dedos. ¿Pensaría que me rompería si apoyaba la palma entera? Quizá no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. Intenté no pensar en que, al fin y al cabo, no se sentía tan mal.

Tenía que besarle.

Y así lo hice.

No fue como ningún choque de corredor. No fue como nada, como ningún otro. Quizá era porque esta vez no quería probar mi superioridad con aquello, ni cerrarle la boca. Quizá era porque esta vez los dos estábamos en esto.

No me gustó ese pensamiento. Y, a la vez, era como haberme dado cuenta de algo. La cosa era mejor así. Eso creía.

Sonrió, mientras veía cómo se retiraba de mis labios, con los ojos aún cerrados y su derecha en mi rostro. Volvió a rodear mi cuello sin moverse apenas.

-No tengo ni idea… –susurró.

-¿Mmm…?

-… de cómo me he enamorado de ti.

Crack. Se rompió el hechizo. Puse los ojos en blanco, y él frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? –se quejó.

-Nada. Que eres idiota.

-¡Oye…!

Le apresé las muñecas con mis manos, y lo separé de mí.

-Vamos, a dormir.

Hice un amago de volver a la silla, pero Allen me frenó de nuevo.

-¿Tus privilegios te conceden una cama el doble de lo normal y tú duermes en la silla? –resopló-. Esa no es tu lógica. ¡Tú me harías pelear por un trozo de cama!

Apelación a la hombría para sacar un provecho que desconocía. Le fulminé con la mirada. Él sonrió, sabiendo de antemano que había ganado. Callé un momento.

-Te lo advierto –le amenacé-. Como no tenga "mi" espacio, o como me roces un solo segundo; ni silla ni hostias, vas al suelo.

No contestó. Se hizo a un lado, dejando que me acomodase en el lado de la pared. Luego se echó en la en la cama, dándome la espalda. Lo miré un rato, antes de tumbarme también.

Dudé un momento antes de rodearle con un brazo.

Él no dijo nada.

* * *

_Ya no puedo reírme de Tiedoll… qué cosas… _

_En cuanto te conviertas en el Decimocuarto, tendrás que matar a personas a las que quieres._

_¿Qué pasa si te digo eso?_


	16. Teeth

_Bien, vale, de acuerdo. Es un capítulo cortísimo. Y encima es como… relleno O.O. Y yo ODIO el relleno. ¿Por qué? D8 Bueno, en realidad no es relleno. Veréis. Os lo voy a explicar. Amo a Lavi. Es mi hombre (uno de ellos). Y entonces, cuando arrejunté a Kanda y a Allen en la cama del tío seco, pues se dio cuenta (es muy listo o.o) de que estaba perdiendo el protagonismo, así que correteó y gritó y dio vueltas y vueltas hasta que me digné a hacerle caso. Y me di cuenta que, en realidad, tenía muchas ganas de "usarlo". Bueno, esto no es Laven. Para nada. No tengo intención de meter Laven, o eso creo. Es que a mí también me cuesta ver a Lavi como heterosexual D8_

_Es sólo algo que creo fervientemente que pasará en el manga. Así que tenía que hacer de nuevo protagonista a Lavi. Lo siento, Kanda. Resígnate. Un culito alegre y bromista metido en unos pantalones de cuero es mejor que un simple pelo largo katanero (… *LunnVic va a tomarse la medicación de la esquizofrenia*)_

_En resumen, capítulo corto y malo. A ver si me inspiro._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer. Os regalaría algo para agradecéroslo, pero soy muy rata, LOL._

_Y, sin más dilación…_

________________

**16. Teeth.**

_Sus ojos eran del color de la sangre, al igual que su pelo, largo y ondulado. La mitad de su rostro estaba escondida tras una máscara de porcelana que le habría costado carísima a la Orden. La neutra luz del exterior se reflejaba en los cristales de sus gafas. Una luz que apenas existía debido a la lluvia intensa que caía allí afuera. Pero había un matiz anaranjado. Reconocí una vela al fondo de la estancia. Toda su figura estaba reflejada en el ventanal._

_Avancé un par de pasos hacia él, con todo el silencio que fui capaz de reunir. Entonces, lo vi sobresaltarse y tomar en su mano su temible Inocencia. Me apuntó con ella directamente a la frente. _

_Eso debería haberme hecho gracia, pero apenas me moví. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, ni una sola expresión de sorpresa, miedo o alegría se posó en su rostro._

_-Te ha faltado tiempo de aparecer, ¿eh? –espetó, con un bufido de superioridad._

_-No debías de haber hablado, joder –le contesté con el mismo tono._

_Él bajó el arma y volvió a acomodarse en el alféizar. Como siempre, me molestó su absoluta falta de reacción motora ante un peligro. Porque yo lo era, estaba claro._

_-Sabías que debía cantar, o los de la Central me echarían la mano al cuello. Y a diferencia de ti, Decimocuarto, no soy Inmortal._

_Arrugué el gesto y me moví para quedar en frente de él. Una vez más me sorprendí de la agilidad y rapidez de aquel cuerpo adolescente. Evidentemente, no era igual un cuerpo de un chico cualquiera al de un Exorcista entrenado, y admiraba esas cualidades que me hacían mucho más fuerte._

_-Preferiría haberme presentado yo mismo, ya sabes. El tío ese habría tardado muy poco en llevarme hasta el viejo de Gobi._

_-No creo, de momento se llevan como el perro y el gato. Lo que comprendo perfectamente. Ese tipo no está preparado para encargarse de tu cuerpo._

_Me senté junto a él en el alféizar, ambos contemplando la lluvia._

_-¿Cómo se llamaba…? Sé que mi cuerpo lo odia, pero nunca recuerdo el nombre._

_-Yuu Kanda._

_-Tengo que prestarle más atención cuando piensa –comenté-. Pero es que este cuerpo es aburrido de cojones._

_-¿Verdad? Seguro que no gasta ni un pensamiento para sí mismo._

_Asentí:_

_-Es un mártir. Me podrías haber conseguido al Kanda ese. Guapo, fuerte, Corazón y Alma Karma. Y no dábamos más vueltas._

_-Para entonces un Exorcista normal y corriente era suficiente. No te quejes, Allen es muy fuerte –me miró de arriba a abajo-. Aunque no te pega nada._

_Resoplé, poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_-No me gustan los niños blandos. Y fuiste a coger al crío más centrado en los demás que podía haber en el mundo. _

_-A mí no me eches la bronca, eso se lo metió en la cabeza tu hermano. Cuando lo cogí yo ya era imposible enderezarle._

_La mención de Maná me golpeó psíquicamente de forma doble. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ese hombre como "su padre", y yo a él como a "mi hermano", la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Una persona que ya no estaba allí, conmigo. En realidad, le tenía envidia a ese niño que ocupaba mis emociones y acciones la mayor parte del tiempo. Él había pasado los últimos momentos con Maná. Había vivido una nueva vida junto a él en la que yo no había estado incluido y, aunque yo podía acceder a esos recuerdos, me dolía._

_-Sobre Maná... –comencé, y él me miró fijamente._

_-Decimocuarto… –comenzó también, pero entrecerré los ojos y calló. Me pregunté qué hubiese pasado si esa misma escena la hubiesen observado miembros de la Orden. El General Cross acallado por su alumno con un solo vistazo._

_-Dije que cuando volviese quería que siguiese vivo. Deberías haberle protegido._

_Él torció el gesto._

_-El Conde lo atacó con todos los Noés. Por muy fuerte que sea, Decimocuarto, no soy Dios. _

_-¡Pero tenías que serlo para Maná! –le grité-. ¡Ese era el jodido trato, General! ¡Yo te libraba del Apocalipsis y tú protegías mi cuerpo y a mi hermano!_

_-He protegido tu cuerpo, lo he entrenado y lo he convertido en el Exorcista más fuerte de toda la Tierra._

_Me levanté, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica se paseaba por entre mis venas. Aquel niño estúpido quería despertar. Y aún tenía que volver con el científico gafotas y con la chica loca. _

_-¿Crees realmente que me importa si es fuerte o no? Eso lo puedo hacer cuando despierte. Pero yo tenía que luchar por Maná. Debías protegerle. ¿Y a qué cojones llamas proteger mi cuerpo? ¿A dejar que unos malditos curas me pongan una pistola en la cabeza cada vez que me planteo salir? Eso no es cuidar de mi cuerpo, joder._

_Cross resopló._

_-Te están afectando las hormonas del muchacho, Decimocuarto. Mejor vete antes de que se despierte._

_Lo miré a los ojos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer._

_Al cabo de un rato, después de tomar y realizar mi decisión, sentí cómo la conciencia del Exorcista volvía a sepultar mi presencia. La chica que tenía a mi lado apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y yo imité su movimiento, intentando no descansar mucho peso sobre ella. _

_La última cosa que vi fueron las gafas del científico brillar sobre el regazo de la Exorcista. _

_Y sus ojos completamente abiertos fijos en mí._

* * *

Lo primero que sentí al despertar, era que algo enorme acechaba tras de mí. Me encogí instintivamente, rápido. Lo segundo, que la luz no entraba a la habitación de la forma en que debía hacerlo. Y, lo tercero, es que estaba tumbado en dirección contraria a la que solía.

Cuando abrí los ojos, todo se respondió solo.

Kanda. Habitación. Dormir. Cama.

Quedé quieto, porque sabía que él aún estaba allí, a mi espalda. Y lo más raro era que, a pesar de la anchura de la cama y de la longitud de la noche, parecía ser que apenas nos habíamos movido. Su brazo aún seguía a mi alrededor, y me lo quedé mirando como quien se acaba de encontrar con un extraterrestre.

Me volví lentamente. La luz matutina aún era demasiado clara como para molestarlo. Casi ni se movía al respirar, y tuve que aguzar el oído para escuchar cómo tomaba aire. Nada que ver con la brusca entrada y salida de aire constante y sonora que mostraba las veinticuatro horas del día. Me costó llegar a la conclusión que incluso esa forma de oxigenarse era una manera de intimidar a los demás. Impresionante.

No me había dado cuenta de que había vuelto a acercarme a él mientras intentaba oírlo respirar. Retrocedí milímetro a milímetro de su rostro, moviéndome lo menos posible para salir de allí (o por lo menos de la cama) sin ser notado.

Misión fallida.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me enfocaron aún más deprisa. Casi pude ver cómo sus pupilas se estrechaban ante el raudal de luz. Se me escapó una maldición por lo bajo y él volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, con el ceño fruncido y un sonoro suspiro de disgusto.

-Perdón –me disculpé, mientras aprovechaba para incorporarme y él apartaba su brazo de mí.

No dijimos nada más mientras me ponía las botas. Ambos habíamos dormido con la ropa que habíamos llevado el día anterior, por acuerdo tácito y mudo.

Cuando terminé (esas nuevas botas se resistían hasta el final), me volví hacia él. Estaba echado boca arriba y se había llevado una mano a la cara para protegerse del Sol. Seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, me voy –informé-. Adiós.

Fui a incorporarme, pero él me tomó del brazo. Tiró fuertemente de mí, y al segundo estaba en medio de un beso tan brusco como la fuerza de su mano en mi piel.

Me soltó igual de rápido. Me ahorré todo gesto que le pudiese hacer enfadar.

-Ahora vete –casi ordenó.

Y obedecí, ya sin contenerme una extraña sonrisa de confusión.

* * *

Link y yo acabábamos de terminar de discutir. No había reportado mi ausencia a pesar de que había vuelto a mi cuarto más tarde de lo acordado (véase: las seis de la mañana el amanecer, y las nueve cuando entré en mi habitación). El chico estaba de mal humor por no haber dormido esas tres horas, esperándome. Habíamos discutido desde mi llegada hasta el momento en que habíamos entrado al baño comunitario para lavarnos los dientes después de un desayuno entre gruñidos y reproches.

-Te consiento demasiado –había suspirado al final, mientras volvía a la habitación a por su olvidado cepillo.

La luz de la mañana destellaba sobre los azulejos añiles, sobre los espejos en fila y los distintos lavabos, casi hacía daño a la vista.

Avancé y accioné uno de los grifos del fondo, con la vista fija en el potente chorro de agua. Metódicamente, me lavé la cara, atrapé a Tim, le metí bajo el líquido y le restregué con la mano para limpiarlo de la suciedad. Como siempre, me enseñó los dientes, rebelde; aunque esta vez había algo negro encajado entre ellos.

-¿Qué es esto, Tim? –le pregunté, mientras hacía fuerza para sacarlo.

Cuando lo conseguí, reconocí un trozo de ala del gólem de Kanda. Bufé, pero Timcanpy echó de nuevo a volar sin atender al regaño.

Fue al alzar la vista hacia el gólem cuando lo vi.

Estaba apoyado en uno de los blancos marcos de las puertas enfiladas, justo tras de mí. Me miraba fijamente, serio, pero su postura era desafiante.

No reconocí su rostro hasta que me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran un calco exacto de los míos. El percatarme de la ausencia de la enorme sombra completó el rompecabezas.

Decimocuarto.

Lo que había sido una simple silueta de grandes ojos redondos era ahora una figura totalmente definida y bien colorida. Y su aspecto me desconcertaba.

Porque era yo. O, más exactamente, era como _debía_ ser yo.

No había ninguna marca en ese rostro. Y los mechones que caían sobre unos ojos tan grises como los míos no eran blancos, si no castaños. Un castaño claro, color canela, que ya había olvidado. Vestía la misma ropa que llevaba yo en aquel momento.

Como acto reflejo, me dí la vuelta para mirarlo más de cerca, pero evidentemente el Decimocuarto sólo podría devolverme la mirada en el espejo.

Volví a mirarlo.

-Acércate –dije. Parecía una orden.

El Decimocuarto esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, y obedeció. No oí sus pasos en el suelo, no oí nada que procediese d él. Cuando llegó a mi altura se inclinó sobre el lavabo, acercándose a mi reflejo, y yo lo imité.

Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, inexpresivos. Era extraño. Volví a comprobar que no podía tocarlo, observando el aire vacío a mi lado. Al volver a mirar nuestro reflejo, sus ojos se habían tornado dorados. Y Tim revoloteaba ahora alegremente donde debía de estar su cuerpo.

Hice la única pregunta que no quería hacer.

-¿Cuánto me queda?

Su sonrisa desapareció. No contestó. Sólo se apoyó sobre su mano, mirándome.

No oí los pasos que se acercaban. No oí cómo hizo acto de presencia, demasiado absorto en unos ojos de oro que de vez en cuando yo mostraba.

Sólo reaccioné cuando alguien me tomó fuertemente de la mandíbula y me obligó a mirar al frente. Reconocí su reflejo al instante.

-Lo mires por donde lo mires –sentenció, sin soltarme-, yo soy más guapo-

-¡Lavi!

Me solté de su agarre mientras él reía al separarse del espejo. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Te saldrá sarpullido si te miras tanto, moyashi –canturreó, feliz.

-¿De dónde te has sacado esa tontería? –gruñí, ignorando el mote.

Él sólo sonrió de nuevo. Parecía que aquella mañana estaba de buen humor, y le devolví la sonrisa, aliviado. El día anterior no me había tranquilizado nuestro corto encuentro.

Volví a mirar al Decimocuarto, vigilante. Se había alejado de nuevo hasta el marco de la puerta de antes, pero ahora no me miraba a mí, si no al Bookman Junior.

Hubiera esperado una mirada de odio, de desconfianza, de desprecio, de cualquier cosa, menos aquella. No había esperado la forma en que fijaba sus ojos dorados en él, con la cabeza levemente alzada. Era la actitud de un gorrión que quiere aparentar ser enorme ante un águila. Orgullo herido. Pero también, algo más. Había algo en sus pupilas, algo que lo hacía parecer realmente perdido. Relajado. Pero aquello no tenía nada se sentido, era una contradicción en toda regla.

Cruzó miradas conmigo. Lo siguiente que hizo fue levantarme el dedo corazón de su mano derecha. Señal de que le dejase en paz. De acuerdo. Cada vez entendía menos.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal la noche? –me distrajo Lavi, y lo miré.

-Como todas las demás –mentí.

Suspiró teatralmente, y supe de antemano el tipo de respuesta que iba a recibir.

-Ante la pregunta "¿cómo es pasar la noche con Yuu?", el tío responde… "como todas las demás". –imitó mi voz lacónicamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Lo sabía, asexual como una plantita.

-¡Oye! –le grité, entre ofendido y humillado.

Él rió.

-Cuando Lenalee te pille, síguele el rollo. Siempre –enfatizó esta palabra-. O correteará por ahí todo preocupada buscándote una habitación.

-¿Qué?

-Que no sólo se limitó a plantarse en plena noche en la habitación de Yara (ya sabes, la Buscadora), no, sino que no dejó de llamar a la puerta hasta que abrimos. Estaba casi histérica y quería que fuera a salvarte "de una mala noche con Kanda" –volvió a utilizar el tono teatral.

-Vaya. Lo siento. Ya le dijimos que estarías con ella.

Le restó importancia con un gesto, mientras encendía el grifo para lavarse la cara.

-Se preocupa demasiado, eso es todo –dijo.

No sabía qué era lo que había pensado exactamente el Bookman Junior ante la petición de Lenalee de sacarme de la habitación de Kanda, y aún menos con el detalle incluido de que Lavi ya se olía lo que pasaba por allí (simplemente, era que lo había "visto", lo que agravaba aún más el tema). Aunque… la verdad es que prefería no saberlo. Ni siquiera para desmentírselo. Sacudí la cabeza.

Lavi se incorporó. Lo observé trastear con algo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Tim –llamó entonces.

Y el gólem dorado revoloteó hacia él y, para mi sorpresa, alargó la cola hasta apoyarla sobre su parche.

-¿Lo tienes? –Tim asintió.

Lavi terminó de desatar el nudo del parche, y las tiras cayeron. Tim seguía sujetando el trozo de tela contra su piel, mientras él se peinaba con toda tranquilidad.

Cuando terminó de recogerse la mitad del pelo en lo que parecía un sembrado de horquillas, volvió a anudarse las tiras, y sonrió ampliamente al gólem.

-Gracias, encanto.

Ladeé la cabeza, desconcertado.

-¿Y eso?

Me miró, perdido, y luego rió de nuevo:

-Me es útil.

-¿No sería más fácil quitarte el parche del todo?

Lavi frunció el ceño, incómodo. Iba a disculparme, pero contestó.

-No quiero verme eso –replicó bruscamente-. Aquí, además, son baños públicos y tampoco quiero que otros lo vean. Paso.

Silencio. Sí me había parado a pensar en el porqué de aquel parche, pero nunca a preguntarlo. Dudé en si hacerlo aquella vez.

-Mmm… ¿qué te pasó?

Sonrió. Sonrisa fingida que le pillé a la primera.

-Nací así –respondió.

Fruncí el ceño, y él se volvió a mirarme.

-El viejo me enseñó durante toda la infancia a vivir sin mirar bajo la tela –rió. Amargo-. Creo que debí seguir sin mirar.

No contesté. Él volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Se llevó una mano al negro parche, y torció el gesto.

-Es horrible –dijo entonces-. Es duro. Saber que eres deforme.

Quise contradecirle, pero yo mismo conocía esa sensación, y sabía que las palabras no curaban. Pero por lo menos sabía qué era la única cosa que me había calmado al entrar en esos pensamientos, cuando estaba con Maná.

Avancé hacia él y lo abracé. Él correspondió al abrazo.

No vi que, mientras yo cerraba los ojos, su único iris verde estaba clavado en un reflejo que no era ni el suyo, ni el mío.

Sus invisibles ojos dorados le devolvieron la mirada.


End file.
